


Fleurs & Aiguilles

by Horune



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Alternative Lifestyles, Badly, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Florist Adam, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, Tatoo Artist Ronan, Watch me write these two fuckers falling in love, tarot symbolism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horune/pseuds/Horune
Summary: Adam retourne à Henrietta pour y organiser une dernière fois la fête de la Saint-Marc suite au vœu postum de Perséphone.Un client un peu particulier déboule dans sa boutique, le faisant remettre en question son choix de quitter la ville.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 24
Kudos: 17





	1. As de Coupe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, voici enfin venu l'heure de mon Flower Shop/Tatoo Parlor AU, surtout parce que j'ai vu [ça](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/404831454010546908/) sur Pinterest et que mon cerveau a immédiatement fait 'Ronan ?!?'. 
> 
> Tout est presque écrit, je dois encore faire certaines updates, mais c'est bien possible que j'arrive à publier à un rythme régulier, wow. Certains chapitres risquent d'être un peu plus 'lourds', mais je l'indiquerais en début de notes .. Le rating pourrait changer aussi, idk.
> 
> Y'a pas de magie, mais j'ai tout de même tenu à intégrer le tarot ~~parce que j'adore ça,~~ et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop, j'ai repris certaines infos de [ce merveilleux site](https://www.apprendre-tarotdemarseille.com/) si jamais. 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! <3
> 
> [**Fleurs & Aiguilles Playlist**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2FU07hSI1jVkWKsrpzUhfC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Début d'une nouvelle relation.  
> Naissance d'un grand amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These feels from you seem so real  
> Sweet blissful medicine  
> Who needs a dream when you're free?  
> I'm feeling lonely in the neighborhood
> 
> [WhoMadeWho - Neighbourhood](https://youtu.be/gDILf34QYbA)

\- Voilà, je pense qu’avec cette synthèse, tu pourra mener le débat à bien. Tout les graphismes montrent que l’inflation aura bien lieu en leur faveur s’il s’associent avec nous.

Une pluie fine tombait sur Henrietta lorsque le téléphone portable d’Adam Parrish avait sonné, vers 2h du matin.

Il s’y attendait.

Après tout, il venait tout juste d’envoyer son rapport d’analyse à Elena Rodriguez, manageur de la boîte dans laquelle il travaillait depuis 3 ans. 

C’était donc tout naturellement que la jeune femme le tenait en ligne depuis plus d'une bonne heure, le harassant de détails, qu’Adam lui donnait bien volontiers, assis à la petite table de la cuisine avec un plaid sur les épaules, son ordinateur ouvert devant lui, et une tasse de café chaud entre les mains.

Un sifflement admiratif retentit de l’autre côté de la ligne après une minute de silence; et Adam pouvait imaginer sans mal le sourire carnassier sur son visage mat. Elle était certainement vêtue d’un pyjama à motifs incongrus, son grand corps longiligne allongé sur son divan, et un verre de vin rouge en main. Ou peut-être un bourdon sans glace.

Il hésita à le lui demander.

\- Parrish, tu es un _génie_.

Adam eut un petit sourire en entendant la phrase désormais habituelle, témoin de son efficacité bien prouvée. Ça ne manquait jamais de lui faire plaisir, et il décida poliment de lui renvoyer l’ascenseur :

\- Et toi tu es un _requin_ , et tu vas mener cette transaction à bien.

\- Évidemment. Ils vont tous rentrer pleurer dans les jupes de leur mères lorsque que le directeur signera pour notre boite. Game Over, _bam_ !

Dans le monde du consulting, Elena était sans doute la commerciale la plus redoutable qu’il connaissait, et de loin sa collègue préférée. Elle n’avait que trente ans, était dangereusement intelligente, et surtout, venait d’un milieu défavorisé elle aussi, et s’était battue à coup de croc pour se faire respecter. Adam l’admirait, et il savait que c’était réciproque.

Car il était devenu le meilleur analyse sur la côte ouest, malgré ses 28 ans, et sa place de cadre avait été négociée à un salaire très confortable, et il appréciait travailler pour des personnes dynamiques telles qu’Elena.

Il louait un grand studio à D.C., avec vue sur le parc, et il menait la vie pour laquelle il avait sué sang et eau à Harvard avec franc succès.

Enfin, il menait ..

La voix de la jeune femme le sortit de ses pensées :

\- Et toi, ça va à part ça ? Comment tu gères ?

Il pouvait noter que le ton était soucieux, elle était passée du mode commerciale au mode amie, et il se sentit soudainement très fatigué, parce qu’il était trois heures du matin, et qu’il devrait se lever à 6 pour s’occuper des fleurs et préparer ses commandes.

Adam regarda autour de lui.

Il était à deux heures de route de son domicile, dans sa ville natale, dans l’appartement dans lequel il avait vécu les deux meilleures années de sa vie. 

Ou presque rien n’avait changé.

\- Ça va, merci. Je dois tenir jusqu’au 25, après tout redeviendra comme avant, Adam répondit après un instant.

\- Si jamais .. 

Elena sembla hésiter de l’autre côté de la ligne. Il savait ce qu’elle voulait dire, il savait également que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Il ne la laissa donc pas achever :

\- Merci. Allez, je te laisse, tu dois être en forme pour la réunion de demain. Fais-moi un mail pour me dire comment ça c’est passé. Je t’enverrai un bouquet en conséquence.

\- Ok princesse, ton chevalier va écraser ces gueux et te ramener leurs têtes sur un piquet ! Prépare-moi des roses rouges sang.

Il raccrocha, avant de basculer la tête à l’envers.

 _Plic plic_.

La pluie continuait de tomber, l’atmosphère était fraiche et humide, normale pour un mois de mars en Virginie. Adam se leva, prenant la direction de sa chambre.

Le papier peint vert d’eau était à peine visible, rempli de posters, de photos, et de fanions à l'effigie de Harvard. Des miniatures de voitures sur une étagère, encadrées par un Transformer et des livres, beaucoup de livres. De toutes ses choses dont son adolescence avait été baignée. Il s'assit sur le lit simple, dos collé au mur. 

Rien n'avait changé. 

La tristesse remonta une fois de plus dans son œsophage, et il ne fit rien pour l'en dissuader cette fois-ci. 

Parce que, peut importe ce qu'il pouvait faire, Perséphone n'était plus là. 

Il réajusta la couverture sur ses épaules, comme une protection, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose. 

Perséphone était morte depuis deux mois et tout avait changé. 

Il prit machinalement le set de tarot abandonné sur la table de chevet, celui qu'elle lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait quitté Henrietta. C'était un rituel qu'elle lui avait enseigné, lorsqu'il se sentait bloqué, une aide pour démêler ses problèmes. 

Il tria les cartes après les avoir porté un moment contre son cœur, et il en tira trois. 

Perséphone Poldma était apparue dans sa vie comme une fée apparaîtrait dans une décharge.

Les violences répétées de son père l’avait finalement conduit à l'hôpital ce soir-là. Il lui avait percé le tympan, après l'avoir fait tomber tête la première contre le rail de l'entrée en le cognant. 

Il pleuvait aussi, ce soir-là.

Il ne se souvint plus comment il était arrivé aux urgences, car la douleur l’avait purement et simplement coupé de toute autre sensation. Lorsqu’il s’était réveillé, Perséphone était à ses côtés.

Il la connaissait bien, car il passait tout les jours devant son magasin avec son vélo pour se rendre à Aglionby. Elle était douce et gentille, lui donnait toujours une boisson et il avait fini par l’aider de temps à autre au magasin, en plus de ses deux autres petits boulots. Elle le payait beaucoup trop pour ce qu’il faisait.

_« Est-ce vraiment comme cela que tu désires vivre, Adam ? »_

Elle lui avait juste adressé ses quelques mots. Et il avait finalement décidé de quitter le domicile familial pour emménager chez elle.

Comme un électrochoc, lui qui n’acceptait jamais l’aide de personne, il avait accepté son aide. Peut-être parce qu’il l’aidait aussi en retour, comme une symbiose confortable. C’était probablement l’une des meilleures décisions qu’il avait prise dans sa vie.

Elle lui avait toujours dit que leur rencontre était prédestinée. 

Il se demanda si sa mort et son dernier souhait l'était aussi. 

Sortant de ses souvenirs et de sa sensation de dérive, il regarda finalement son tirage avec beaucoup d'incertitude.

Le Chariot.

Le Deux d’Épée.

L’As de Coupe.

Il tirait généralement cet enchaînement de cartes depuis qu’il était retourné à Henrietta, avec variation de l'Empereur, de l'As d’Épée et du Jugement. La plupart de ses cartes lui indiquait qu’il traversait une période d’impasse, qu’il y avait un choix à faire, et qu’il ne savait pas encore vraiment comment le régler bien qu'il pensait en être sûr.

Cela ne faisait que remettre son indécision sur le devant de la scène.

Adam soupira, les rangeant pour enfin se mettre au lit, avant que l’une d’elle ne s’évade du tas. Il la retourna machinalement. C’était l’As de Coupe, à nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils. 

Il ne l’avait jamais tirée auparavant, et le fait qu’elle revienne sous son nez comme cela montrait son importance. Il réfléchit, se souvenant après un moment de ses significations possibles.

Les dernières paroles de Perséphone revinrent à son esprit.

_« Henrietta est le commencement de tout pour toi. »_

Les As symbolisait effectivement quelque chose de neuf, mais quoi ? Les Coupes étaient liées aux émotions, au domaine du cœur, mais aussi à la spiritualité, au sens des valeurs et à la créativité.

Ça pouvait être une nouvelle amitié.

Un nouveau contrat.

Ou encore un nouvel amour ..

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant d’éteindre la lampe et de s’allonger. Il ferma les yeux, car il savait que cela ne servait à rien de se battre contre ça. Si cela devait se passer, cela se passera, et il ne pourrait rien y faire.

 _Comme si ce n’était pas déjà assez compliqué comme ça_.

Le lendemain, Adam avait du mal à réprimer ses bâillements, et était au moins à sa douzième tasse de café. Le mauve des cernes en dessous de ses yeux avait atteint un niveau presque surnaturel et ses clients habituels lui avaient encore gentiment dit de ne pas en faire trop.

Il était dans l’arrière-boutique, occupé à trier des anémones couleur bleue roi, prévue pour des compositions de table commandées pour l’une des réceptions organisée par Blue.

Il sourit, son amie trouvant toujours quelque chose de bleu, sa touche personnelle, comme elle le disait avec son ironie naturelle.

Il les ajusta délicatement dans des sphères de verre, avec pour accompagnement des renoncules d’un pourpre profond, des jeunes jonquilles et il rajouta juste un peu de feuille de forsythia (il savait qu’elle avait en horreur les bouquets salades, avec plus de verdure que de pétale).

Une fois terminé, il observa le résultat d’un air critique.

Il était _tellement_ moins doué que Perséphone. Adam adorait les fleurs, les plantes et les arbres, mais préférait les faire pousser plutôt que d’en faire de savante composition. C’était d’ailleurs lui qui s’occupait principalement des plantes en pot dans le magasin, laissant la partie coupe à la fleuriste.

Il adorait avoir ses mains au contact de la terre dans le calme de l’atelier, cela lui rappelait d’où il venait, même encore maintenant, même lorsqu’il était en costume-cravate.

Il avait grandi dans la poussière, au fin fond du trailer park d’Henrietta. 

Rien ne pouvait changer ce fait.

Il était midi passé lorsqu’il jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge, il allait bientôt savoir si le contrat avait été remporté en leur faveur. Il savait qu’il l’était, mais bon. Il voulait en avoir la confirmation officielle.

Il s'attela ensuite à la liste des choses qu’il devait encore prévoir pour le 25 avril. Il devait penser à commander suffisamment de boutons de roses, ainsi que calculer le nombre d’étal et de jardinière à recouvrir.

Adam battit des yeux, la fatigue plombant une nouvelle fois ses épaules. 

Il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait. 

La rage le reprit soudain, inhabituelle, mais pourtant plus que présente ces dernières semaines. Ça ne devait pas être la dernière Saint-Marc de Perséphone. Elle devait en connaître encore bien d'autres. 

Mais la vie était faite ainsi. 

Il lui avait promis de l'organiser à sa place, sur son lit d'hôpital. Une dernière fois, il se chargerait à son tour de couvrir Henrietta de fleurs. 

Il avait posé tous ses jours de congés pour pouvoir s'occuper du magasin. Il s'était arrangé pour pouvoir faire du télétravail. Il organisait des conférences par webcam, après les heures d'ouverture, et envoyait ses rapports d’analyse par mail ou sur leur réseau commun.

C'était bien s'il arrivait à dormir 4 heures par nuit. 

Il entendit vaguement le clairon de la porte d'entrée et se leva, se dirigeant vers la boutique avec un pas lourd. L'odeur des fleurs l'accueillit comme une embrassade, et l'apaisa quelque peu.

Adam allait atteindre la caisse, tout en commençant à former un commercial bonjour, mais qui fut littéralement étouffé par cette demande furieuse :

\- Comment dire va te faire foutre avec des fleurs ?! 

Adam sursauta presque, tout en examinant l'homme qui venait de claquer une liasse de dollars sur son comptoir avec des yeux ronds.

Il était un peu plus grand que lui, et c’est dire car Adam était déjà grand, avec une carrure de sportif mais dans le genre natation, cyclisme ou bien tennis. Le crâne était rasé de près, perfecto de cuir noir et des yeux bleus acérés. 

Mais ce qu'il remarqua tout de suite, ce fut les motifs qui perçaient le col de son tank, spiralant agressivement sur sa peau presque translucide. 

Il lui fit immédiatement penser aux hooligans qui régnaient sur les friches, la richesse en plus. Adam déglutit faiblement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que ce genre de personne pousse la porte de son magasin. 

Il énuméra ce qu'il connaissait par cœur, comme pour reprendre ses esprits :

\- Heu .. Et bien .. Des géranium, qui expriment la stupidité, des lys oranges pour exprimer sa haine, ou encore des œillets jaunes pour la désapprobation .. ? 

L'homme le dévisagea un instant sans rien dire. Adam se sentit doucement tanguer.

\- Sérieux ? Wow.

Le hooligan s'éclaircit la gorge, semblant calmé et surtout impressionné, à la complaisance d'Adam, avant de lui tendre une main, tout en jetant un pouce derrière lui comme pour adresser une direction :

\- Ronan Lynch. Je travaille juste à côté. 

Adam la lui serra, compréhension rassurante détendant immédiatement tout son corps. 

En face du fleuriste, sur la rue marchande du centre d’Henrietta, se trouvait un petit salon de tatouage, dirigé par Calla Lily Johnson. Calla et Perséphone était amies, avec Maura Sargent, la mère de Blue. Il la connaissait depuis une dizaine d’année. 

\- Adam Parrish, enchanté. Je guère provisoirement le magasin. 

Ronan ne lui en demanda pas plus à son grand soulagement, et il avait une poigne franche et sûre, et son regard sur lui était perçant, Adam se sentit mis à nu devant lui. 

Étrangement, cela ne le dérangea pas.

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant de grands geste tout en parlant, sa présence déjà importante s’accroissant encore plus, emplissant le magasin aussi bien qu’une foule de dix personnes.

\- Alors Parrish, voilà le topo, j'ai un client un peu trop zélé, et j'aimerais lui faire comprendre poliment d'aller se faire mettre. 

Adam ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de naître sur son visage. 

\- Poliment .. ? 

\- Je me trouve foutrement et parfaitement civil oui. 

Le sourire en coin d'Adam s'agrandit tout comme celui de Ronan, acéré et rempli de dents blanches. Ses yeux glacés pétillaient, et il s’était adossé négligemment contre le comptoir, comme pour se rapprocher de lui.

 _Dangereusement séduisant_. 

Adam repensa soudain à la carte de l’As de Coupe.

 _Une nouvelle rencontre_.

Oh.

Adam secoua la tête, tout en continuant de sourire malgré lui, chassant sans trop y arriver ses pensées, chassant sans trop y arriver l’attraction qui l’avait poussé lui aussi à se rapprocher du tatoueur.

\- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour faire passer le message ..

Il commença alors à confectionner son bouquet pour se pousser à se détourner de l’autre homme, Ronan l’observant avec intérêt, commentant de temps à l’autre avec un _‘tu veux pas mettre ça aussi ? C’est vraiment moche’_ , _‘Y’a des gens qui demandent des trucs pareils ?!’_ , _‘J’en voudrai pas, même pour l’enterrement de mon arrière-grande-tante, que je déteste’,_ etc ect ect.

Adam ne put s’empêcher de rire à chaque commentaires.

 _Dangereux_.

Ronan Lynch était dangereux, il pouvait le sentir de tout son être. Il était comme l’un de ces serpents corails, ses couleurs vives prévenant tous les autres animaux de sa toxicité. Mais tout comme cet animal, il était si interpellant qu’on ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’observer encore un peu, au risque de s'y piquer.

Adam eut enfin fini, et Ronan lui demanda s’il pouvait y ajouter une carte. Le fleuriste lui tendit un bic, et il put lire de son écriture très cursive le poétique ‘ _Lâche-moi fils de pute_ ’, avant qu’il ne referme la carte.

Sa tâche terminée, il lui donna son œuvre, ses doigts frôlant les siens peut-être un peu trop longtemps. Adam voulu lui rendre la monnaie, mais Ronan refusa. Il le remercia, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. 

Adam se rendit brutalement compte qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il parte. Qu’il donnerait probablement ses mains ou ses yeux pour le faire rester ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus. Il lui cria alors, sans savoir trop quoi dire d’autre :

\- Remets mon bonjour à Calla.

Ronan s’arrêta à l’entrée, la main sur la poignée, et le soleil de midi l’inonda de lumière, et il était si incroyablement beau que cela en était violent, comme une crise cardiaque, comme un accident. Il lui sourit une dernière fois, et Adam se sentit tomber.

\- A plus, Parrish.

Il passa enfin la porte.

Adam resta un moment derrière le comptoir, comme figé, et s’en rendant compte, claqua brutalement ses deux mains sur ses joues, se ressaisissant immédiatement. Son cœur claquait si fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'il pensa qu'il allait en sortir.

 _Comme s’il n’avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça_.

La journée s’était déroulée très lentement après sa rencontre avec Ronan, lorsqu’il avait enfin pu fermer à 18h, à commencer à ranger et à faire sa caisse, la porte de l’atelier s’était ouverte sur sa meilleure amie, Blue Sargent, 1m50 d’exaspération et de dédain purs.

Elle se tenait assise à la table depuis 20 bonnes minutes, déblatérant sur ses nouveaux clients depuis qu’elle avait passé le porche, qui n’avaient apparemment aucune idée que l’on ne pouvait pas trouver des fraises fraîches locales en plein mois de mars, et qui voulaient un lâché de colombes comme dans les films.

\- Des _colombes_ Adam, c’est tellement naze, j’ai vraiment envie de leur fournir des Boulants Pigmy à la place, imagine les tronches .. 

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle était devenue organisatrice dans l'évènementiel de toutes les options qui s’offraient à elle, mais c’était plutôt drôle. 

Il ne l’écoutait cependant que d’une oreille, ses pensées errant une nouvelle fois sur le tatoueur, et il se demandait s’il était en ville depuis longtemps, parce qu’il s’en serait souvenu s’il l’avait croisé auparavant, et comment il n’avait rien su par Calla, était-il tellement à l’ouest qu’il n’avait rien remarqué ? 

\- Terre à Adam, Adam à la Terre, allô ?

Il se tourna vers son amie, tout en clignant des yeux d’un air confus. Il s’excusa, alors que la jeune femme eut un sourire malicieux, réajustant une barrette entre ses mèches foncées.

\- Toi, tu penses à quelqu’un. Laisse-moi deviner, ta collègue, la bombasse-là, celle qui te sonne bizarrement à toutes les heures. C’est bien, j’avais peur que tu commences à regarder tout ces vases avec un regard lubrique ..

\- _Blue_.

\- Nan mais je dis ça, je dis rien hein .. 

Elle sirota sa limonade avec un désintérêt feint. Adam soupira, sachant parfaitement que cela ne servait à rien de nier, que Blue était une véritable experte pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Puis peut-être qu’elle connaissait des choses sur Ronan ? Il se racla la gorge, tout en lui demandant d’un air détaché :

\- Tu savais que Calla avait engagé un deuxième tatoueur ? 

Le regard noisette de son amie pétilla.

\- C'est possible .. 

Adam sentit son irritation grandir. Il lui avait tendu la perche, elle savait pertinemment où il voulait en venir à présent, et elle faisait exprès de le lui faire avouer clairement. C’était son jeu préféré depuis qu’ils étaient ado, après tout.

Adam se fit un plaisir de ne pas rentrer dedans.

\- Hé bien je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure.

\- Et donc ? 

Adam abandonna. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et _donc_ , il est sympa.

\- Juste _sympa_ ? 

Adam grogna. Blue décida apparemment qu’elle s’était assez amusée comme ça, et l’attaqua, claquant son verre à présent vide sur la table, ses boucles d’oreilles en forme d’ananas clinquants contre ses autres piercings :

\- Tu es dans la lune depuis qu'il a quitté la boutique et tu vas me dire que c'est juste parce que tu le trouves _sympa_ ? 

\- Comment tu sais qu’il est venu _ici_ ?

Adam la fusillait à présent du regard. Blue gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise, la situation s’inversant à sa grande défaveur. Elle marmonna timidement, l’évitant du regard :

\- .. peut-être parce que ma mère a eu besoin de Calla, qu’elle lui a téléphoné pour voir si elle pouvait se libérer à sa pause de midi comme Lynch était là, et qu’elle lui a dit qu’il était justement parti chez toi .. ?

Adam se leva. Blue le suivit, s’épongeant en excuses. Elle lui annonça que c’était bien, que Ronan avait l’air de quelqu’un de bien, et qu’il devait penser un peu plus à lui, et Adam la coupa brutalement :

\- Blue, _stop_. Ça ne sert à rien. On sait tout deux que c’est voué au néant.

Ses mots avaient claqués dans l’air comme un coup de poing dans un mur. Ça lui fit aussi mal, étrangement. Blue se tut, alors qu’il laissa l’amertume et la fatalité l’envahir.

Parce qu’après les papillons qu’il avait ressenti dans l’estomac, la réalité était revenue à la charge, ravageant tout avec ses gros sabots.

Ça ne servait à rien de nourrir ce début de sentiment. Parce que dans un peu plus d'un mois, il quitterait Henrietta. Après le 25 avril, il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais Ronan Lynch.

Alors, à quoi bon ?

Adam s’était déjà disputé avec son amie au sujet de son départ. Il n’avait pas encore envie qu’ils se prennent la tête à cause de ça. 

Il allait organiser la Saint-Marc, puis il allait repartir dans son train-train quotidien à Washington, et il vendrait le magasin.

Tarot ou pas tarot, destin ou pas destin, c’était le choix le plus rationnel à faire. Un choix douloureux, certes, mais il n'y avait que comme ça qu’il pourrait faire son deuil. Sa tête en était convaincue. Mais pas son cœur.

Adam Parrish était connu pour écouter son cerveau, et ce même si un tatoueur séduisant se rajoutait dans la balance.

Il lui dit alors qu’il se sentait fatigué, et Blue ne se battit pas, et il l’aida à charger les dizaines de petites compositions florales à l’intérieur de son van.

Elle le regarda ensuite avec un air triste, avant de l’embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire bonne nuit. 

\- Prend soin de toi, Adam Parrish ..

Il observa le véhicule démarrer, avant de lever les yeux vers le salon de tatouage en face de lui. Le studio était fermé, les néons couleur agrumes éteints, mais l’appartement au-dessus était bien vivant, signe que Calla était chez elle.

Il hésita un moment, à traverser, à aller sonner pour lui parler, lui demander conseil. Il avait l’habitude d’y aller, parce que Perséphone et elle étaient toujours ensemble. Il savait que c’était différent de leur relation avec Maura, même s’il n’y avait jamais rien eu entre elles deux.

Peut-être que c’était ça, le message postum que Perséphone essayait de lui faire comprendre.

A être attirée par une personne sans jamais oser franchir le pas, il ne vous restait que des regrets.

Adam sentit sa gorge se nouer, avant de rebrousser chemin. La pluie tombait une nouvelle fois, balayant toutes ses certitudes, le faisant à nouveau tout remettre en question, toutes ces choses qu’il avait dû déjà analyser un millier de fois.

Il avait oublié que tout était tellement plus intense à Henrietta.

C’était également pour ça qu’il ne pouvait pas y rester trop longtemps.

C’était trop dangereux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors je déteste littéralement ce chapitre, mais voilà, c'est la vie et c'était nécessaire pour la suite.  
> Adam est têtu oui, heureusement pour lui, le Ronan de cette histoire l'est aussi !
> 
> Cartes de tarot du tirage d'Adam [ici](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/404831454011041359/).


	2. Le Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoir-faire, maîtrise.  
> Désir de réussite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I walk the streets  
> Moonlight hanging above me  
> Haunting its way through these dreams  
> You've told me so many times  
> That this is the place we loose our minds
> 
> [Mansionair - Hold Me Down](https://youtu.be/Zm_o7wMq9dQ)

Il était passé midi lorsque Ronan Lynch poussa la porte de la cuisine du studio avant de la claquer derrière lui, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il porta la main à son cœur. Il le sentait battre à tout rompre. 

_Putain ça y est._

_Je l'ai fait._

Il avait enfin trouvé le courage d'aborder le fleuriste qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis qu'il travaillait au seul salon de tatouage d'Henrietta. 

Depuis le premier jour où il l’avait aperçu, par delà la large vitrine, en train d’arranger ses pots à l’extérieur, il en avait presque lâché son dermographe, et, sans se préoccuper des plaintes de sa cliente du moment, s’était dirigé vers Calla, son mentor et associée, et l’avait presque fait sursauter :

_« C’est qui ?! »_

La cinquantenaire avait simplement répondu ‘ _Adam Parrish’_ , avec un haussement caractéristique de sourcils, et un reflet dans son regard jade qui lui indiquait clairement de se remettre au travail, sinon elle ne manquerait pas de lui botter les fesses. Ronan avait simplement murmuré le nom, avant de retourner sur son dessin.

 _Adam Parrish_.

Il avait directement aimé la sonorité de ce nom, la manière dont les consonnes roulaient sous sa langue. Ça lui inspirait de longues marches en forêt sous la brume, des matinées passées à la bibliothèque. Du vert, de la patience, une aura de mystère.

Il l’avait observé longuement, depuis 2 mois. De loin, au plus proche lorsqu’il sortait fumer, juste sur le trottoir d’en face. Calla avait probablement été prise de pitié devant son manège, lorsqu’elle lui avait finalement demandé ce qu’il voulait savoir sur l’homme, qui apparemment avait son âge.

Elle le connaissait bien. Le jeune homme n’avait pas eu une vie facile, avant de croiser la route de Perséphone. Il s’était battu, avait fait Harvard, et travaillait à présent dans les hautes sphères de Washington.

Et, lorsque Ronan s’étonna de le voir tenir un magasin de fleur dans un bled comme Henrietta, il nota son regard voilé, et il comprit que ça la touchait directement, donc il n'insista pas.

Il avait cependant appris, pour la mort de la fleuriste.

Ronan n’était pas bête, il était observateur, et il appréciait énormément Calla. Il l’avait vue pleurer, aussi fière qu’elle était, et il avait fait ce qu’il pouvait pour l’épauler. Ce grand morceau de femme, rendu aussi fragile, Ronan s’était juré de garder l’œil sur elle.

Parce que la tatoueuse avait veillé sur lui aussi, dans une sombre période de sa vie. C’est elle qui avait marqué sa peau la première fois, lors de ses 17 ans. C’est aussi elle qui l’avait repéré, du moins, ses dessins.

Lorsque Ronan était perdu, entre l’alcool et la tristesse, elle l’avait sorti d’affaire. Elle lui avait donné une possibilité d’avenir, qu’il avait choisit de saisir.

_« Ça te plairait de faire ça ? »_

_« Si ça paye la bouffe, pourquoi pas. »_

Ronan s’était avéré doué. Et surtout, son univers, sa patte graphique, directement puisé dans ses rêves, interpellait. Beaucoup venaient de loin pour se faire tatouer par lui. Il avait sillonné les États, avant de finalement décider, un beau jour, de s’installer définitivement chez Calla.

Peut-être parce que le jour qu’il attendait allait bientôt arriver.

 _Encore deux ans_ , avait-il pensé, lorsqu’il eut déposé sa valise sur le trottoir.

Ça faisait quelques temps depuis qu’il travaillait avec Calla, qu’il avait emménagé avec son ami Gansey qui s’était justement retrouvé à Henrietta aussi pour l’une de ses fouilles. Ronan avait fêté ses 28 ans, et il en restait juste deux pour pouvoir changer sa vie définitivement.

Ces deux ans tant attendu étaient toutefois relégués au second plan, lorsqu’il pensait à Adam Parrish.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas de jouer à l'admirateur secret, il y trouvait un plaisir un peu coupable à imaginer de belles choses entre eux dans sa tête, rêves éveillés, mais Calla pestait de plus en plus sur lui, et elle l’avait poussé à aller parler à Adam, car, qu’attendait-il ?!

Et il l’avait fait.

Il déglutit difficilement, sentant le sourire stupide s’étaler sur son visage, dégoulinant comme du miel sur une montagne de crêpes. Il réalisait tout doucement, et il avait envie de sortir, de hurler de joie, de frapper sur quelque chose. Son bonheur ne demandait qu’à exploser.

_Je l’ai abordé._

_Jésus de bordel de Marie de merde._

\- RONAN TES PORTES BON DIEU !!!

Il sursauta, alors que Calla déboula brusquement dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue d’un top à col roulé, dévoilant ses bras musclés, et les énormes tatouages aux couleurs vives qui s’étalaient sur sa peau sombre. Il y avait des coyotes, des crânes mexicains ornés de fleurs, quelques symboles aztèques également.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de les retirer de leurs gongs, ça m’arrangerait .. ?

Calla Lily Johnson, propriétaire de l'établissement l’observa un instant, avant de répondre, simple constatation, sa colère descendant aussi vite qu’elle n’était apparue :

\- Tu lui as parlé.

Ronan sourit de toutes ses dents, et elle ne put s’empêcher de l’imiter à son tour, s’approchant pour lui claquer l’épaule, avant de se diriger vers le frigo et d’en sortir deux bières. Elle lui en tendit une, grimpant sur le plan de travail à ses côtés. Elle l’interrogea, tout en décapsulant la sienne :

\- Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?

\- Qu’il s’appelait Adam Parrish.

La tatoueuse roula des yeux tout en portant le goulot à ses lèvres.

\- Oui _merci_ , ça on le savait déjà. Mais encore ?

Ronan but une gorgée à son tour, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils n’avaient pas vraiment parlé, en fait. Le tatoueur avait juste profité de l’occasion pour l’observer de plus près, et _Jésus_ , il devrait avoir 20/10 à un test de vue.

Parce qu’Adam Parrish était _incroyable_.

Il avait les traits les plus particuliers qu’il avait vu sur quelqu’un, avec des yeux bleus qui étaient aussi jolis que ceux d’une fille, des traits creux mais élégants. Il était grand et élancé, la peau tannée, et une couleur de cheveux châtain cendré. Il ressemblait à l’une de ses photographie en sépia.

C’était probablement le mec le plus attirant qu’il avait rencontré, sans être un top modèle. C’était quelque chose, un certain charisme, une aura de calme qui planait autour de lui.

Calla se racla la gorge, recentrant son attention. Il lui répondit alors que, comme elle lui avait dit auparavant, il tenait le magasin provisoirement. La tatoueuse lui dit que selon les rumeurs, il comptait organiser une dernière Saint-Marc en l’absence de Perséphone, puis retourner à D.C. faire son vrai boulot.

Elle conclut alors, tout en buvant une gorgée :

\- La Saint-Marc est dans un mois. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Ronan se gratta l’arrière de la tête. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait développé un véritable coup de foudre sur quelqu’un qui allait quitter Henrietta dans peu de temps. 

Il ne pouvait pas faire comme dans les films, courir après lui sous la pluie en lui criant _‘Reste s’il te plait, je pense que tu pourrais éventuellement être l’homme de ma vie’_ alors qu’il le connaissait .. Il ne le connaissait pas en fait, il lui avait juste parler une fois putain !

Calla dû comprendre sa résignation, car elle l'observait avec un regard amer, descendant de son poste avant de lui sortir cette dernière phrase d’un ton sec :

\- Ne gâche pas une occasion, Serpent. La vie ne pardonne pas à ceux qui hésitent.

Elle détourna les pieds, quittant la pièce, le laissant avec une vague sensation de stupidité et une bière à moitié vide.

Le surlendemain soir, la courte joie de Ronan était définitivement passée, laissant place à un sentiment d’urgence angoissant. Il avait passé plus de 48h à se creuser les méninges, cherchant une solution au problème Adam Parrish.

Il avait noué le contact, c'était une première chose c'est vrai, mais il devait en faire plus. Même s'il avait peur de se casser la gueule, Calla avait raison. Il le regretterait s'il ne faisait rien. Mais comment faire ? _Quoi_ faire ?! 

Ronan était aussi doué en relation qu'un homme des cavernes l’était avec un smartphone. 

Il n'était pas doué non plus avec un smartphone, d'ailleurs. 

Il devrait apprendre à le connaître, il n’était pas stupide non plus, mais il était suffisamment bourru et maladroit pour que ça ne se passe pas bien. C’était déjà un petit miracle qu’il n’aie pas fait de gaffe lorsqu’il avait poussé la porte du fleuriste.

Il jura une nouvelle fois, parce qu'il avait eu en plus une journée de merde, parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à Adam Parrish, et surtout parce que sa voiture avait décidé de ne plus démarrer. 

Il sortit du véhicule et ouvrit le capot. Il jura à nouveau, parce qu'il n'y connaissait rien en mécanique, parce qu'il avait envie de rentrer chez lui et juste parce qu'il en avait marre de tout. 

Il tapa violemment son pied dans une roue, se fit évidemment mal, et il se prit ensuite la tête dans les mains. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, tout en s'adressa silencieusement à Dieu. 

_S'il te plaît, pour une fois dans ma vie .._

_Laisse-moi avoir un peu de chance._

\- Un problème ?

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Adam, apparut comme un mirage dans la nuit. Le fleuriste eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, probablement à cause de la manière dont ses yeux devaient brûler dans la soirée. 

Ronan se détendit cependant en reconnaissant son voisin, tentant de ravaler sa fureur, regrettant immédiatement de ne pas être présentable. Il grogna, un brin gêné, se détournant vers le moteur.

\- .. Je crois que je vais devoir appeler une dépanneuse.

\- Tu as vérifié la courroie ?

Le tatoueur cligna des yeux, le regardant d’un air interloqué. Adam soupira, retroussa les manches de son sweat-shirt, et s’invita en dessous du capot sans davantage de cérémonie. 

Il sentit la chaleur de son corps dans la nuit, son épaule à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Le fleuriste plissa les yeux, saisissant la lampe de poche qu'il tenait. Ses doigts touchèrent les siens. Ronan sentit son corps tout entier s’enflammer. 

Le fleuriste fronça les sourcils, évaluant l’ampleur du carnage. Le moteur baignait selon lui dans l’huile.

\- Depuis quand date ton dernier entretien ?

Le tatoueur haussa les épaules, et Adam soupira encore une fois, mais Ronan remarqua son sourire en coin. Il lui dit de patienter, et Ronan l'observa courir jusqu'à chez lui, complètement dépassé et fasciné par la tournure des évènements. Il déglutit, se rendant compte de l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui, et des paroles de Calla. 

_Soit cool_. 

_Tu peux le faire_. 

Son téléphone sonna, la musique médiévale/latine qu'il avait attribué à Gansey. Il répondit juste parce qu'il voulait être tranquille avec Adam et qu'en connaissant l'apôtre, il l'harcèlerait à moins qu'il ne coupe son portable. 

Adam revenait avec une caisse clinquante, alors qu'il essayait de rassurer son ami :

\- _Gansey_ , puis-ce que je te dis que .. Oh Parrish, t’es sérieux ?!

Adam avait commencé à mettre la main à la pâte pendant qu’il augmentait, et il lui ordonna de reculer. Ce que Ronan fit, incroyablement. Il observa la peau mate en dessous de ses manches retroussées, la manière dont ses muscles se mouvaient, les tendons saillants.

\- Je te rappelle. T’inquiète pas, au pire je crèche chez Calla, Répondit Ronan d’un ton très absent, avant de s’assoir sur le trottoir.

Il garda l’œil sur la silhouette élancée Adam, qui travaillait calmement, le dos arqué et les hanches un peu trop mises en avant. L’esprit de Ronan dévia un peu trop, images un peu osées mais jolies, pas facile de s’arrêter de penser à ça lorsqu’il était cambré de cette façon. 

Il l’entendit lui demander si son bouquet de la veille avait eu l’effet espéré, le ramenant sur terre. Ronan grimaça, il n’avait pas très envie de parler de Kavinsky, mais c’était l’occasion de parler avec le fleuriste donc il pouvait bien faire l’effort :

\- C’est mon meilleur client. C’est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. 

Il lui expliqua lui avoir tatoué la moitié du corps, que cela lui avait probablement coûté plus de 4000 dollars (Adam faillit en lâcher sa tenaille), et que ce type lui faisait du rentre dedans depuis le premier jour. 

Il lui offrait des cadeaux, montres de luxe, bouteilles de vodka russe, des voyages même, que Ronan donnait ou jetait à la poubelle, mais cela ne l’arrêtait pas, et il devenait de plus en plus insistant.

\- La meilleure, c’est qu’il pense que j’ai une touche après Gansey, juste parce que je ne lui ai pas encore mis la main à la braguette. Et j’ai l’air trop gay pour être intéressé par une fille, ça peut même pas me sauver. Je pense que je vais devenir moine, qu’est-ce que t’en penses ?

Ronan roula les yeux, et Adam éclata de rire, et comme à la boutique, ça lui retourna tout l’intérieur. C’était probablement l’un des plus beaux bruit qu’il avait jamais entendu. 

\- Je pense que ça t’irait bien. Tu as déjà le crâne rasé en plus.

\- Enfoiré.

Ronan sourit franchement, et il voyait que les yeux bleus d’Adam étaient taquins et sincères. 

Tout son visage s’illuminait lorsqu’il souriait, gommant son air las, et il paraissait 10 ans plus jeune. Les fossettes creusaient encore plus ses joues, mettant ses hautes pommettes en valeur, et quelques mèches cendrées venaient caresser sa peau mate, gentiment tachée par le soleil de Virginie.

Il en était presque surréel, et même en dessous du capot de la BMW, avec du fioul sur son sweatshirt, il ressemblait à une apparition, sortie de l’un de ses fantasmes les plus fou.

Ronan déglutit faiblement.

_Wow._

_Je suis quand même super gay._

Adam lui expliqua que l’une de ses amies avait eu le cas, mais avec son patron, et qu’il s’était fait passer pour son petit copain afin qu’il lui foute la paix. La bouche de Ronan s’activa, ironique, avant qu’il ne voie le danger :

\- Quoi, tu me proposes tes services Parrish ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Ils se turent brusquement, se rendant probablement compte de l’énormité de ce qu’ils venaient tous deux de lâcher. Ronan se sentit mourir, avant de constater (à son grand plaisir ?) qu’Adam avait détourné les yeux, et que ses oreilles arboraient une très belle teinte de cramoisi.

_Oh._

Le corps de Ronan bougea de lui-même, doucement, enhardi et décidé à se servir de la perche qu’il venait de s’auto-balancer sans le faire exprès. 

Le sentant arriver, Adam se retourna à nouveau vers lui, clignant les yeux. Ronan pouvait sentir qu’il affichait toujours son rictus narquois, air confiant et sûr de lui comme toujours, se donner un genre pour cacher sa gaucherie. Il lui murmura doucement :

\- Par contre, on a intérêt à être crédible. Laisse tomber si t’es mauvais acteur ..

\- .. tu me sous-estimes Lynch ?

Adam avait parlé lui aussi d’une voix qui se voulant assurée, alors que Ronan le coinça doucement contre le capot. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens, et si le fleuriste avait voulu le repousser, il ne le fit pas. Ses yeux bleus océan étaient assombris et désireux, et Ronan sentit son souffle lui caresser la joue.

Il sentait son poul battre dans ses tympans, il sentait la fraîcheur de la soirée couler sur eux, les rendant crus et galvanisés. Adam se lécha doucement les lèvres. Elles étaient magnifiquement ourlées. Juste quelques centimètres et ..

_Dori me_

_Interimo, adapare_

_Dori me_

_Ameno Ameno_

_Latire_

L’intro de la chanson retentit brusquement dans la poche du jeans de Ronan, et il hésita soit à tuer son meilleur ami en l’attachant et le traînant derrière son véhicule en marche, ou bien en l’enfermant dans une pièce remplie de frelons. Il jura tout décrochant brutalement, se décalant d’Adam avec regrets :

\- _Gansey_ , pour l'amour de Dieu .. Quoi Opal ? _Putain de merde_. 

Son sang se glaça, et il jura une nouvelle fois, plus bas, avant de rajouter, ton irrité pour cacher ses véritables émotions :

\- Elle n'a qu'à dormir dans mon lit en attendant .. Non, non je la reconduirai demain matin. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Ouais, _bye_. 

Il raccrocha, et envoya son téléphone valser sur le siège passager. 

L’étincelle était passée.

Adam lui jetait à présent un coup d'œil curieux, sans doute désireux de savoir qui était le dit-Gansey. Ronan soupira.

Richard Campbell Gansey III du nom était son meilleur ami, archéologue très richement connu (oui oui, c’était bien sa mère qui s’était présentée à la présidentielle) et il vivait en colocation avec lui et un autre ami, Noah Czerny, depuis qu’il avait emménagé à Henrietta. Gansey avait l’habitude de voyager partout dans le monde, mais une ancienne légende de roi gallois l’avait coincé pour un bon bout de temps dans la région.

Il connaissait Gansey depuis gamin, et Gansey était _particulièrement_ maternant avec lui. 

Traduction littérale, ça les lui brisait grave. 

Adam huma en hochant la tête d’un air satisfait par les informations données, avant d'ajouter sur un ton simple : 

\- Ça n’a pas l’air, mais c'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi tu sais. 

Ronan resta silencieux, se sentant bête. Adam avait dû se débrouiller seul jusqu’à ses 17 ans, il le savait très bien. Il voulu se rattraper, mais ne sut pas comment. Il laissa donc Adam finir, se rasseyant piteusement sur le trottoir.

Après 10 minutes, le fleuriste lui demanda d'essayer de démarrer à nouveau. Ronan sauta à la place du conducteur et mit le contact. Le moteur de la BMW ronronna avec satisfaction. 

Ronan ouvrit sa fenêtre, et Adam s'avança vers lui. Il s’abaissa un peu à sa hauteur, et le tatoueur se gratta l'arrière du crâne afin de cacher sa gêne, avant de plonger une nouvelle fois les yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu me sauve la mise, Parrish, vraiment .. Je te dois combien ? 

Lorsque Adam secoua la tête, il grogna. Le fleuriste lui dit que ça allait, il n'avait pas fait grand chose et surtout qu'il avait eu l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil au moteur, ce qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Ronan éclata de rire, le traitant de geek. Il s'étonnait qu'un fleuriste s'y connaisse autant. Le sourire d'Adam faiblit, lui répondant que son père était mécanicien.

_Paf._

_Deuxième boulette, génial_.

Ronan était au courant pour ça aussi. Calla n'avait pas vraiment sa langue dans sa poche, et Perséphone était l'une de ses plus proches amies. Peut-être même plus. Cependant, comme Ronan était au courant, il eut cependant l'intelligence de ne pas aller dans le détail. 

Mais il n’avait pas l’intention de laisser passer sa chance encore une fois.

Il hocha simplement la tête, avant de sourire franchement, le courage grimpant dans la nuit. Sa voiture fonctionnait, Adam Parrish était à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, plein de mazout, et il juste avait envie de l'attirer à l’intérieur de la BMW et de le plaquer contre lui.

 _Soit cool_. 

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. 

\- Ok, alors si tu ne veux pas d’argent .. Un verre ? Ou mieux, un dîner ? Y’a un petit resto sympa, où mon pote Noah travaille. A condition que tu aimes le poulet par contre ..

Adam cligna des yeux, avant de sourire franchement.

\- Okay. 

Le sourire de Ronan s'agrandit, à cause de la rapidité de sa réponse, parce qu’il avait l’air sincèrement heureux, parce que peut-être, _peut-être_ avait-il une chance .. Il en ressentit une étrange chaleur dans l’estomac.

Ils se saluèrent, et Ronan démarra en trombe, et regarda disparaître la silhouette d'Adam dans son rétroviseur.

Il se sentait grisé, électrique, et il roula les carreaux grands ouverts. Il sortit son paquet de Malboro, en alluma une, l'odeur du tabac se mélangeant à celle de la nuit et l’Eurobeat qui sortait des basses lui hérissait les poils des avant-bras au travers son perfecto. Il serra ses mains sur le volant.

C’était décidé, les choses étaient en marche.

Il allait séduire Adam Parrish.

Ronan grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier principal de Monmouth, ouvrant violemment la porte, et la claquant de la même façon. Une voix distinctement agacée retentit dans l’énorme salon du loft :

\- Pour l’amour de Dieu Ronan, _tes portes_.

Richard Gansey III se tenait sur le seul divan perdu au beau milieu des 100m² de la seule pièce aménagée de l'usine, trônant comme un roi dans son château moderne de béton et de métal armé.

Il était vêtu d'un peignoir bleu nuit qui lui donnait un air très démocrate, ainsi que de ses larges lunettes écailles de tortue. Il semblait aussi assis à la manière d’un gars attendant des nouvelles de sa femme enceinte à l'hosto. Ronan haussa juste un sourcil, demandant simplement : 

\- Opal ?

Gansey soupira, tout pointant la porte de sa chambre du doigt. Il s’y dirigea directement, ignorant les appels explicatifs de son ami.

Lorsqu’il poussa la porte, il la vit tout de suite. Sa silhouette menue était vautrée à plat ventre sur son lit, ses cheveux blonds ondulés cascadant dans son dos, lui rappelant une nouvelle fois violemment sa propre mère. Elle était vêtue de fripes noires, le genre de choses que les adolescents mettaient dans leur période grunge. Le genre de choses que portait toujours Ronan.

Dans une cage près de la fenêtre, Chainsaw, son corbeau femelle, l’accueillit avec un _'Kerah ! Kraker !'_ , qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Il lui ouvrit la porte, et lui tendit son bras. Elle sauta sur celui-ci, et il sortit des cacahouètes de sa poche, et elle en croqua une dans un bruit satisfait, avant de s'envoler sur le dessus de sa penderie.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Opal, qui n'avait pas semblé remarquer son intrusion. Elle avait son casque sur la tête, et le tatoueur lui retira brusquement. Elle releva la tête, ses grands yeux de biche rencontrant les siens, avec cette lueur maussade qu’avaient les adolescents.

Elle avait un hématome de la taille d'une prune sur la pommette gauche. Ronan sentit son sang monter, alors qu'elle le salua :

\- Ah, t’es enfin là Kerah.

\- Arrête de m’appeler comme ça. Tu vas encore me dire que t'as raté une marche ? Répondit-il, tout en attrapant doucement sa figure afin d'examiner la blessure.

Opal détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Ronan soupira, s’asseyant lourdement à ses côtés. Ils observèrent un moment la toiture de métal de la petite pièce, sa chambre à lui et à Noah étant probablement jadis de simples débarras. Gansey lui n'en avait pas, son lit à côté de son bureau dans le loft près des énormes fenêtres, ou bien son bureau étant son lit et l'inverse, comiquement. La jeune fille murmura finalement :

\- J'avais oublié son gin au magasin.

Ronan n'en demanda pas plus, et tout en soupirant à nouveau, leva, réticent, un bras. L’adolescente se blottit directement contre lui, tout en marmonnant :

\- Tu pues l’essence.

Ronan sourit, parce qu’il repensa à Adam. Il ne pensait pas vraiment au destin. Rien dans sa vie n'aurait pu lui faire croire, ou bien Dieu était particulièrement sadique. Mais il pensait que Dieu pouvait bien lui accorder un peu de répit, avec tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser. Ronan avait toujours été très croyant, et même si beaucoup de choses avaient pu ébranler sa foi, il avait toujours su que quelque chose de meilleur arriverait après la tempête.

Adam Parrish était son accalmie.

Il repensa à son corps bien trop près du sien, à ses doigts qu'il avait effleuré et .. 

Ils avaient failli s'embrasser.

Il rougit, alors que l'adolescente le questionna, et il lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails. Parce qu’Opal, orpheline de 15 ans qui vivait chez sa tante alcoolique et abusive, était sa plus proche confidente. Pas même Gansey, ni Noah, encore moins ses propres frères n'étaient au courant pour son crush. Ronan avait toujours eu un faible pour les amours secrets, et à part Calla et Opal, il ne l'avait dit à personne d'autre.

Opal était à l'écoute, et malgré son jeune âge, de bon conseil. Pour Ronan, c'était comme avoir la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il tentait de la protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait, alors qu'il la consultait en retour. Elle tiqua lorsqu'il lui dit où il lui avait proposé de dîner :

\- T’aurais pu l’inviter dans un truc plus classe quand même, sérieux, une rôtisserie ?! T’es vraiment le romantisme incarné ..

\- La ferme. Puis j’ai jamais dit que c’était un rencard, c’est juste, hum, une façon de le remercier ..

Opal leva les yeux au ciel, peu convaincue à raison par son je-m’en-foutisme de façade, avant de lui demander timidement :

\- Tu vas me reconduire chez moi .. ?

Ronan fit semblant de réfléchir. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, il savait surtout que ce qu'elle qualifiait de chez elle n'en était pas un. Et c'était bien là son deuxième dilemme, aussi important que celui concernant Adam. Il voulait prendre soin d'Opal, il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Et il avait surtout la solution. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il manquait de temps.

Il dégagea ses chaussures dans le fond de la pièce, avant de s’écouler sur le lit, entraînant l’adolescente avec lui.

\- Nan, je suis trop crevé. Tu vas devoir subir mon odeur d’essence cette nuit, petite chieusse.

Opal éclata de rire, rassurée, avant de se blottir davantage contre lui. Ronan sourit en les couvrant de la couverture. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de fermer les yeux, et de plonger rapidement dans un sommeil lourd.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva de son chez lui, accompagné d'Adam et d'Opal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon j'étais pas super en forme pour l'édition, pour les fautes, on verra demain ..  
> Je me suis rendue compte que Ronan était né en novembre et Adam en juin et que non, l'année scolaire n'était pas comme l'année normale. Donc Adam a également 28 ans, oups.
> 
> OUI RONAN ECOUTE DE L'EUROBEAT OMFG WHY  
> Et sa sonnerie pour Gansey, c'est bien Ameno d'Era, oui oui.


	3. Le Pendu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifice.  
> Situation bloquée.
> 
> **TW : Légère crise d'angoisse dans la deuxième partie de ce chapitre.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I sing for pleasure  
> I've sung for pain  
> I'm still halfway to nowhere  
> I'm still nothing today
> 
> [Chelou - Halfway to Nowhere](https://youtu.be/4ArvwlR9Ch8)

\- Merci et bonne journée à vous également !

Les précédentes journées avaient été plutôt bien remplies, les clients étaient tous agréables et ravis, et le soleil commençait enfin à percer le brouillard qui planait sur Henrietta. Les bourgeons commençaient, les oiseaux revenaient, l'atmosphère se réchauffait. Ça redonnait un coup de peps, cet éclat printanier, et tous en étaient positivement affectés.

Adam était de très bonne humeur.

Il sifflota, rangeant les pots de succulents qu’il venait de remporter sur l’étagère de bois prévue à cet effet. Il observa son reflet dans la vitre.

Il avait l’air .. Plutôt bien.

Le fleuriste rangea une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Oui, il avait l’air en forme, enfin plus que d’habitude. Il n’avait encore dormi que très peu, mais d’un sommeil reposant. Ça l’avait un peu étonné, parce qu’il trépignait littéralement d’impatience.

Parce que c’était ce soir qu’il allait dîner avec Ronan.

Il sourit, se souvenant de l’incident heureux, quelques jours auparavant.

Adam commençait à rentrer les fleurs à l’intérieur de l’échoppe lorsqu’il avait entendu les jurons. Il avait redressé la tête, cherchant, curieux devant la véritable litanie, et il s'était avancé vers le trottoir d'en face. 

Une magnifique berline noire y était garée, il avait immédiatement reconnu la BMW série 3, modèle F30 de 2011 en excellent état. Et en dessous du capot ouvert, se trouvait un Ronan, furieusement désespéré.

Il avait trouvé ça vraiment étrange, toute cette huile, à croire que c’en était fait exprès, mais il avait fait le nécessaire, et surtout, il avait pu discuter avec Ronan, et il s’était rendu compte qu’il n’attendait littéralement que ça, depuis qu’il avait quitté son magasin. 

Ils avaient plaisanté, avant qu’Adam ne lui propose littéralement de se faire passer pour son compagnon. Il avait maudit sa langue, pensant logiquement que l’autre allait poliment l’éconduire. Mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme s’était avancé vers lui, et il avait vraiment cru qu’ils allaient s’embrasser. 

Ses oreilles rougirent à nouveau, et il sentit encore une fois son cœur accélérer à la pensée du corps de Ronan contre le sien. Il n’avait jamais éprouvé un tel magnétisme envers quelqu’un, et honnêtement, ça lui faisait presque peur.

Parce qu’Adam avait toujours gardé le contrôle, parce que c’était comme ça qu’il avait survécu ces 28 dernières années, et que Ronan Lynch menaçait cet équilibre.

Parce que pour couronner le tout, Ronan l’avait ensuite invité, et il lui avait dit oui, et il l’avait regardé disparaître au premier croisement. Il était resté un instant debout, au milieu de la rue déserte, dans la pénombre du mois de mars, n’osant croire à ce qu’il venait de faire. Comme cela avait été simple de le faire.

 _Je pars d’ici dans un mois, ne te fais pas d’espoir inutiles_.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, car la réalité revenait, désagréable, une nouvelle fois. Il allait vendre le magasin et quitter Henrietta, et il n’y remettrait sans doute plus jamais les pieds. Il devait faire son deuil, et c’était la seule manière d’y parvenir selon lui.

Et puis impossible qu'un gars comme Ronan s'intéresse à un simple petit fleuriste comme lui.

Ils étaient trop différents, venaient de deux mondes à part. Ronan agissait peut-être comme ça avec n’importe quel type après tout, il avait peut-être une ribambelle de conquête à ses pieds, tout comme ce client qu’il tentait d’éconduire. Adam aurait compris, parce qu’il était mal placé pour le juger.

Après tout, il collectionnait lui-même les aventures d’un soir, tout ça parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à s’attacher. Surtout parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à lâcher prise, à faire confiance à quelqu’un d’autre. Parce qu’il ne pensait pas être digne de l’attention de quelqu’un, de mériter ça.

 _Personne ne me connait vraiment après tout_.

Il baissa la tête, piteusement. Si quoi que ce soit devait se produire avec Ronan, ça n’aura été qu’une expérience agréable de plus, et c’était pour ça qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sirènes de mise en garde hurlaient dans sa tête. Peut-être parce qu’il semblait en être plus attaché que ce qu’il voulait y croire.

Parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de prendre la fuite, comme il le faisait habituellement.

Il grimaça, tout en regardant l’heure. Il restait deux bonnes heures avant la fermeture, et il se sentait pathétique de trouver que ça ne passait pas assez rapidement. Il se trouvait pathétique de ruminer aussi, de presque regretter son geste.

Son téléphone sonna et interrompit ses pensées à son grand soulagement, et il décrocha en reconnaissant le numéro :

\- Allô ?

\- Adam .. 

La voix de Blue l’alarma tout de suite. Il se redressa, lui demandant immédiatement ce qu’il se passait. Elle ne lui répondit après un blanc, lui laissant entendre beaucoup de bruit de fond derrière, et sa voix était définitivement en souffrance :

\- J’ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher .. J’ai eu un accident ..

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour, et il empoigna sa veste, tout en lui demandant où elle se trouvait. Il retourna l'écriteau de fermeture avant de passer la porte, et il sauta immédiatement dans sa petite voiture tricolore, démarrant au quart de tour. Son cœur se serra lorsqu’il passa devant le salon de tatouage.

_C’était trop beau pour être vrai après tout._

Blue avait été rapidement prise en charge lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés aux urgences, laissant Adam seul avec son angoisse dans la salle d'attente. Il devrait appeler Maura, mais il préférait attendre d'avoir plus d'informations avant. Il savait qu'il allait juste la faire paniquer tout comme il l'était à présent. Mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ça qu'il se sentait mal. 

Adam s’était rendu compte qu’il ne savait pas comment contacter Ronan. Il était sensé dîner avec lui, et il allait lui poser un lapin sans le vouloir. 

Il jura, tournant dans la salle d’attente, cherchant désespérément une solution. Comment n'avait-il pas eu le réflexe de prendre son numéro de téléphone ?! Bien sûr, ils avaient convenu de se rejoindre à la fermeture, mais Adam était parti dans l’urgence, et il n'avait pas pensé à le prévenir. Peut-être pouvait-il contacter Calla au salon .. ?

Il s’arrêta de marcher brusquement. La sensation d’oppression dans sa poitrine s’était accentuée, il pouvait sentir la transpiration glacée descendre le long de son échine, et il avait soudain très chaud, _trop_ chaud.

 _Oh non_.

Il déglutit mal, sa salive se coinçant dans sa gorge. Ses jambes étaient en coton, et les murs blancs, _trop_ blancs, semblaient se refermer sur lui.

L'hôpital n’était pas un lieu confortable pour lui, trop de mauvais souvenirs qui rappelaient de mauvaises choses à son corps, même s’il savait que c’était loin derrière lui, la partie reptilienne de son cerveau enclenchait déjà les signaux d’alerte.

 _Pas maintenant_.

L’odeur des solvants, le bruit blanc, tout le pétrifiait sur place. Il repensa à Perséphone, aux tuyaux, les poches de sangs. Il repensa à lui-même, adolescent, ici dans cet hôpital, au bruit qu’avait fait son épaule déboitée, où il avait une énième fois mentit, ses bleus, c’était juste parce qu’il était maladroit.

_Laissez-moi._

_Stop._

Il sentit ses jambes s’activer, il se sentit courir.

Tout, fuir, s’échapper. 

_Lui échapper_.

_« Pense donc à ta famille Adam, pense à ta mère. »_

Son père, le même regard bleu, cette lueur mauvaise en plus, toujours mentir, toujours courber l’échine. Tendre l’autre joue, la fermer, ne pas pleurer devant lui. Malgré la douleur cuisante, malgré les brûlures de cigarettes, malgré sa honte d’être venu au monde. 

_Non non non._

_C’est fini._

Passé qui se mêlait au présent, le peu de logique prenait l’eau. Il était de retour au trailer park, son oreille sourde lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Il avait des flashs devant les yeux, du rouge, _trop_ rouge, est-ce que _ça coulait encore_ ? 

Il se toucha l’oreille, plein moment de panique, observant ensuite sa main tremblante. Il n’y avait pas de sang. Il ne voyait pas de sang. Ça lui ramena un peu sa raison. Ça ne devrait pas lui faire mal, ça s’était passé il y a dix ans, _réfléchit_ , c’est juste une douleur fantôme.

_En es-tu bien sûr ?_

Il sentit l’air extérieur sur son visage, le vent fouettant sa peau, le ramenant un peu plus à la réalité. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait couru jusqu’au parking couvert, et il s’arrêta enfin, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Tout son corps tremblait, le stress avait courbaturé tout ses muscles. Il sentit ensuite les larmes sur ses joues.

_« Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste, Adam ? »_

Et ça continuait de couler, parce que Blue avait besoin de lui, parce que Ronan comptait sur lui, et qu’il était incapable d’agir pour le moment. 

Parce que Perséphone n’était plus là.

Il était seul et personne ne pouvait l’aider.

_Stop .._

\- Parrish ?

Il se retourna brusquement. Devant lui, comme par magie, se tenait Ronan, silhouette racée dans la lueur des néons bleutés. Il était vêtu de son éternel jean sombre, et d’une inquiétude étrange. 

Adam cligna des yeux, réalité revenant maintenant qu’il avait trouvé quelque chose de concret sur lequel se concentrer, et il ne pensa qu’à une seule chose, se justifier d'une voix trop rapide, tout comme lorsqu'il tentait de _lui_ expliquer, afin de tenter vainement d'éviter les prochains coups :

\- Ronan ! Je voulais t’appeler pour te dire que j’avais eu un problème, mais je me suis rendu compte que ..

\- Hé, tu vas bien ?!

Ronan avait rapidement comblé la distance entre eux, et Adam sentit juste à nouveau son corps contre le sien, le saisissant avec une force qui l’empêcha de vaciller. Il se sentit fondre contre lui, alors que sa tête avait trouvé instinctivement refuge dans le creux du cou du tatoueur.

Ce fut presque instantané, la panique qui le quitta, alors que ses hoquets s’arrêtèrent, et il entendit Ronan lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes alors que l’une de ses mains lui caressait les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu’à ce que le cœur d’Adam reprenne un rythme normal, qu’il s’arrête de trembler.

D’ordinaire, Adam aurait probablement été furieux contre lui-même pour s'être laissé voir dans cet état, mais peut-être était-ce à cause de la force de sa crise, ou bien peut-être était-ce parce que c’était Ronan, il se sentait juste soulagé et en sécurité. La voix grave du tatoueur le tira de ses pensées :

\- Parrish, hé .. Répond-moi avant que je tombe en syncope.

Il cligna des yeux, tournant la tête vers Ronan et se rendant compte que le regard acier du jeune homme était bel et bien alarmé, et qu’il en était la cause probable. Ronan s’inquiétait sincèrement pour lui. Il réussit à lui sourire, chaleur réchauffant l’intérieur de son corps, le laissant définitivement calmé, le recentrant définitivement dans la réalité.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant .. Merci.

Le tatoueur soupira de soulagement, sans le lâcher pour autant. Non pas que ça gênait Adam, bien au contraire. Son corps semblait étrangement conçu pour s’imbriquer parfaitement contre celui de Ronan. Ce dernier hocha la tête, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner doucement derrière lui.

\- Tant mieux alors .. Viens, on va se poser au chaud.

Et pendant tout le trajet vers l'hôpital, Adam nota que sa main resta agréablement serrée dans la sienne.

Ils s’étaient retrouvés à la cafétéria, installés à une table haute. Ronan s’était presque battu avec lui pour aller chercher leurs boissons, Adam insistant sur le fait que c’est lui-même qui devait remercier Ronan et Ronan insistant parce qu’Adam était aussi blanc qu’un cul et qu’il n’aurait probablement pas la force de ramener les tasses sans tomber raide mort. 

Le fleuriste eut une moue dubitative, mais ne protesta pas plus lorsqu’il comprit que l’autre était têtu comme une mule, et que ses jambes étaient effectivement toujours en coton. Il revint rapidement, plaçant le mug chaud devant lui, et Adam le remercia. Ronan lui demanda pourquoi il était là et Adam lui répondit qu’il avait dû conduire quelqu’un. Il rajouta au sujet de sa crise, tout en détournant le regard :

\- J’attendais des nouvelles avant que l'hôpital ne débloque, on va dire, quelques réflexes paniques chez moi ..

Ronan hocha la tête, semblant comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire et ne fit aucun commentaires. Il lui expliqua à son tour que son colocataire s’était fait piquer par un insecte, et qu’il était mortellement allergique aux piqûres de guêpes, ce pourquoi ils avaient couru aux urgences. Il attendait les résultat de son test dans sa voiture. 

Il détourna à son tour le regard et se gratta l’arrière de la nuque. Adam avait analysé le tic, de pair avec le mâchouillement des liens de cuirs qui lui ornaient les poignets. Il était véritablement stressé.

\- Façon, si c’était bien ça, il serait déjà mort .. Au moins il aura pas gâcher la soirée pour rien.

Adam posa sa main sur la sienne, dans un geste rassurant. Il pouvait sentir que, derrière l'inquiétude de Ronan, il y avait également une irritation probablement due à leur empêchement commun. Il tenta de le rassurer, après tout Adam avait eu un empêchement lui-aussi, ils pouvaient toujours remettre ça ?

Ronan hocha la tête, sans avoir l’air plus convaincu. Ils burent leur café dans un silence à couper au couteau, avant de reprendre le chemin de la salle d’attente. Il s’assirent côte à côte, et après un moment, Ronan lui avoua finalement :

\- J’ai aussi une sainte horreur des hôpitaux.

Adam hocha la tête, comprenant pourquoi il préférait attendre sur le parking. Pour sa part, il avait spécifiquement horreur de _cet_ hôpital. Hormis ses propres déboires, c’était ici même que Perséphone avait subi sa chimio, ses nombreux scanners et biométries qui s’étaient tous avérés inutiles contre la maladie. 

C’était aussi ici qu’elle était morte.

Il repensa aux dernières fois qu’il l’avait vue, à sa colère de n’avoir pas été mis au courant plus tôt. Mais finalement, même s’il avait su, même qu’il avait quitté la capitale plus tôt, même s’il avait été là, qu’aurait-il pu changer ?

 _J’aurais pu passer plus de temps avec elle_.

Il serra les poings, frustré par la vague de tristesse qui revenait, comme si ça servait à quelque chose, comme si ça pouvait la faire revenir. Ça allait toujours par trois, la terreur, la tristesse et puis la colère. 

Ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter, il fallait aller de l’avant.

Il fallait qu’il organise cette foutue fête et puis qu’il plaque tout.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard de Ronan sur lui, et quand il leva les yeux, il l’avait déjà détourné. Ils restèrent un court moment silencieux, avant que le tatoueur ne continue :

\- C'est dans une pièce comme celle-ci que j'ai appris la mort de mon père. 

Adam cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il laissa cependant Ronan continuer, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur le passé du jeune homme. 

Son père, qu'il pensait simple commercial vendaient en réalité des choses pas très légales au marché noir, et son boulot l'avait littéralement tué. Ronan avait 17 ans, et avait tout perdu ce jour-là. 

Sa mère, rendue muette de chagrin, internée dans un centre psychiatrique. 

Leur ferme, mise en demeure pour éponger leurs dettes. 

Ses deux frères, retournés en Irlande.

\- Mon père avait passé un accord avant sa mort avec celui qui gère désormais les Barns.

Mr Grey était l'associé de son père, et était, en sorte, responsable de son décès pour l’avoir envoyé négocier avec des gens plus agressifs qu’à l’habitude. Niall Lynch avait déjà fait un testament au vu de ses fréquentations, et il léguait la ferme à Ronan lors de son trentième anniversaire, à condition d'avoir un métier stable et de ne pas être accro à des substances illicites. Mr Grey en avait la régence jusque-là. 

\- Je les aurais dans deux ans c'est pas ça, mais beaucoup d'éléments se sont ajoutés au tableau entre temps. 

Ronan semblait réellement préoccupé. Un sentiment d'urgence qu'il sentait comme un parfum autour de lui. 

Adam lui demanda, curieux, si tatouer lui permettait de gagner aussi bien sa vie, ou du moins, d’être considéré comme un métier stable. Ronan eut son sourire acéré, fouillant un instant dans sa poche. Il lui tendit une carte, carton noir épais avec le dessin graphique d'un corbeau à l'encre argentée. L'inscription _Greywaren_ retint son attention. 

\- C'est mon nom d'artiste, je suis dans le top 10 mondial tu sais ? Et Calla en fait partie aussi, malgré le fait d'avoir un salon dans le trou du cul de la Virginie, c’est une vétérante dans le milieu.

Il lui dit avoir régulièrement des commissions pour des agences publicitaires, et il faisait également des logos, bref tout ce qu’un graphiste ou un illustrateur était capable de faire.

Adam le regarda parler, impressionné. Ronan Lynch l'intriguait véritablement, et le personnage était envoûtant, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, tout en sachant que ce sentiment n'allait rien engendrer de bon. 

Parce qu'il devait quitter la ville, et qu'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'investir d'avantage. 

Mais comme Perséphone le lui disait souvent, les coïncidences n'existaient pas, et tout arrivait pour une certaine raison. Adam savait que ça allait mal finir, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était comme foncer droit vers un mur et accélérer quand même. Ronan le sortit de ses pensées :

\- J’ai entendu parler de cette fête aussi, la Saint-Marc c'est ça ? Gansey m’a rabattu les oreilles avec ça, il est super folklore; tu me diras, ok, il est archéologue mais soit, il paraît que vous cherchez justement quelqu’un pour faire des affiches ? Calla m’a dit que tu y participais aussi, alors je me suis dit ..

Il se gratta l’arrière du crâne et Adam se pencha vers lui, excité :

\- Vraiment ?! Ça nous sauverait la vie, j'ai tenté de faire deux trois trucs sur Word, mais je ne comprends rien à la mise en page et aucun membre du comité ne semble trop doué là-dedans non plus .. 

Ronan éclata de rire, répliquant sur le fait que même les grands-mères n'utilisaient plus Word. Adam lui sourit, très emballé. 

Ils continuèrent à parler de la Saint-Marc, et le fleuriste fut étonné de savoir que Gansey allait y participer. Il n'avait pas le temps de participer aux réunions, se contentant du feedback de Blue. Puis son travail à lui était bien rodé, Perséphone faisant à peu près la même chose chaque année. 

C'était elle, Maura et Calla qui avaient créé l'événement, quinze ans plus tôt. La petite fête locale avait pris de l'ampleur, et des étrangers venaient de loin pour y assister. 

Une heure plus tard, une infirmière appela Ronan, et il dirigea à nouveau son attention sur le tatoueur.

\- Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux .. ? 

Ronan sembla hésiter, avant d’acquiescer, l'air soulagé. Ils se rendirent ensemble vers la sortie des urgences, et une dispute éclatait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

\- Encore une fois, je m'excuse ! Je ne pensais pas que .. 

\- Oooh, vous ne pensiez pas qu'une faible femme puisse se débrouiller seule ?! J'ai peut-être un œil en moins mais je ne suis pas manchot ! 

\- La _galanterie,_ ça vous dit quelque chose ? 

\- Et le _féminisme_ , ça vous parle ?! 

Adam regarda, médusé, son amie Blue, un bandeau sur les yeux qui lui donnait l’air de sortir tout droit de Pirate des Caraïbes avec ses habits un peu boho, incendier un pauvre type vêtu d’un horrible polo vert pomme assorti d’un pantalon cargo beige. Ronan se tourna vers lui, pointant l’homme du doigt, et il comprit qu’il s’agissait de Gansey, et Adam dû se retenir de rire sous le ridicule de la situation. Il apostropha la jeune femme à la place :

\- Blue ! 

Elle se retourna immédiatement vers lui, et ils se précipitèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, et y restèrent un bon moment. Adam était soulagé de la voir assez en forme pour hurler sur quelqu’un, et il l’embrassa sur le front, tout en lui demandant tout de même d’une voix inquiète :

\- Ça va ?! Et ton œil, est-il ..? 

Blue lui fit un sourire espiègle. 

\- Il est toujours dans mon orbite, ça devrait bien se soigner .. Moi qui ai toujours voulu me la jouer à la Elle Driver, c'est raté !

\- Ta mère va me tuer.

\- Mais non, elle t'aime trop pour ça. 

Ils éclatèrent de rire, avant qu'Adam ne se rende compte à nouveau du regard de Ronan sur lui. Il se retourna vers lui, mais il fuit son regard une nouvelle fois, et Adam eut une drôle d'impression. Il se racla la gorge, se retournant vers le pauvre homme qui avait subi les foudres de Blue :

\- Bonjour, je suis Adam Parrish. Vous devez être Richard Gansey ? 

Le jeune homme avait définitivement l’allure d'un père de famille croisé avec celui d'un directeur démocrate, même s'il avait plus que probablement sa tranche d'âge. Il lui fit un sourire qu'il qualifierait de commercial, tout en saisissant chaleureusement sa main pour la serrer. Adam l'aima bien instantanément. Il se tourna vers Blue, qui comprit le message et commenta, pleine de mauvaise volonté :

\- .. Blue Sargent. On se connaît déjà, en fait. 

Adam se retourna vers Ronan, qui se présenta à son tour. Il semblait parfaitement normal, mais le fleuriste ressentait toujours ce quelque chose d'étrange sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom. Un flash passa dans les yeux de Blue, et elle lui demanda si il était l'apprenti de Calla, ce à quoi il grogna qu'ils étaient collègues. Ils parlèrent ensemble un instant sans s’entretuer, avant que Ronan ne décrète qu’il se faisait tard et qu’ils feraient tous mieux de rentrer avec leurs estropiés respectifs.

Adam l’arrêta avant qu’il ne parte, Blue avançant sans lui. 

\- Bonne nuit Lynch. Encore merci pour tantôt et désolé pour le dîner .. On remet ça, hein ?

Ronan eut un sourire qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux, et Adam comprit qu’il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal. Sa voix était enrouée lorsqu’il lui répondit :

\- Ouais. Aller, fais pas attendre la demoiselle ..

Adam le regarda partir interloqué, avant de rejoindre Blue. 

Il la reconduisit chez Maura, eut droit à un véritable interrogatoire sur Ronan, resta un moment avec elles et lorsqu’il rentra, ses doigts le démangeaient, et tout en se préparant une tasse de café, il tira une seule carte du tarot.

Le Pendu avait l’air de le regarder de travers, et Adam eut la confirmation qu’il y avait définitivement un problème avec Ronan Lynch.

Le lendemain matin, Adam profita de sa pause de midi pour passer au salon de tatouage. Il traversa la rue, un sobre bouquet d’acoces blanches, de roses couleur pêche et de dahlias pourpres, le tout accompagnée d’une carte de remerciement. Adam avait toujours aimé offrir des fleurs, ça valait toujours mieux que de longs discours. 

Il sourit tout en espérant que son geste plaise à Ronan et dissipera la mauvaise impression qu’il avait depuis qu’ils s’étaient quittés. Il ouvrit alors la porte et le clairon d’entrée électrique ne couvrit pas la musique rock qui beuglait dans le studio.

Les murs étaient peints de couleurs vives, les sièges d’attente éclectiques et les luminaires en laitons brut rendaient l’ambiance chaleureuse, et derrière le petit comptoir se tenait Calla, vêtue d’un top noir en crochet lui donnant l’air d’une sorcière des temps modernes, en train d’allumer de l’encens. Son regard s’illumina lorsqu’elle le vit :

\- Oooh, voilà le Magicien !

Elle l’appelait comme ça pour une raison qui lui avait toujours été inconnue, et il lui rendit son accolade avec plaisir. Elle lui proposa de boire quelque chose, et Adam accepta, tout en cherchant l’autre tatoueur du regard.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger, je cherche Ronan .. ?

Il comprit que quelque chose clochait lorsqu’elle fronça les sourcils. 

\- Et bien on est deux. Il n’est pas venu bosser aujourd’hui. 

Le poids qu’il avait dans l’estomac depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital s'alourdit encore plus. Adam fronça à son tour les sourcils, lui demandant si elle avait une idée d’où il pouvait être. Elle haussa les épaules, Ronan pouvait être n’importe où le connaissant.

Ce n'était apparemment pas trop inquiétant, le jeune homme avait parfois tendance à disparaître quelques jours sans prévenir, mais Adam avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il fut tiraillé entre l’envie de laisser tomber, que ça devait être comme ça après tout. Mais il était inquiet pour Ronan. Il le connaissait à peine, c’était bizarre. Calla dû lire dans ses pensées, car elle eut un sourire malicieux :

\- Tu veux que je te donne son adresse .. ?

Adam la dévisagea un instant. Elle lui fit penser au Chat de Cheshire, elle avait sans doute la réponse à toutes ses questions, mais c’était trop simple de lui dire. Ça devait lui servir de voyage interne, comme s’il était Alice qui courait après un lapin.

Sauf que Ronan était un fameux lapin.

Il acquiesça, et le sourire de la cinquantenaire s’élargit, tout en prenant un carnet et gribouillant dessus. Elle lui tendit, Adam saisit la feuille, mais Calla ne le lâcha pas.

\- Tu vas devoir te servir de ta magie pour cette fois-ci .. Mais je peux te dire que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, Murmura-t-elle tout en le laissant s'emparer du papier. 

Lorsqu’Adam quitta le salon, l’éclat de rire de Calla résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles, le laissant à la fois terrifié et curieux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk Adam.
> 
> Je ne voulais pas poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui parce que j'ai un verre dans le nez mais j'ai écouté le petit diable sur mon épaule gauche qui était trop fier de savoir que je postais à un rythme régulier donc voilà !  
>   
> (Calla est probablement plus au courant du plot que je ne le suis moi-même, c'est effrayant mais je le vis bien.)  
> 


	4. Tempérance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Équilibre des jugements.  
> Dialogue, faire preuve d'intuition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lay down your secrets  
> I wanna get to know you  
> In the air that you're breathing  
> I wanna get to know you
> 
> [Zola Blood - Play Out](https://youtu.be/o9SknMHpzcU)

_Arbores loqui latine_.

Des arbres, toujours, forêt dense, un labyrinthe. Ça se refermait toujours sur ses pas, impossible de dire s’il était déjà passé par là ou pas. Parfois la route vers les Barns, parfois il y arrivait, parfois impossible, comme si le chemin s’étendait, même au pas de course.

C’était toujours les même rêves, les même cauchemars.

Des corbeaux, encore, oiseaux de tristesse, signe de malchance. Il y avait trop de becs, trop de serres, trop d’yeux. Trop de _dents_. Parfois immobiles. Souvent agressifs. Opal l’aidait, parfois. Parfois c’était à lui de la protéger.

Adam était apparu, aussi. Souvent hors d’atteinte, inaccessible, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour communiquer avec lui. Mais parfois, il était avec lui, presque tangible. Il l’accompagnait avec Opal, vie quotidienne et rassurante à la ferme, et dans ce genre de rêves, Ronan détestait se réveiller.

Et là il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. La bouteille de Jack Daniels à ses flancs était presque vide, elle rejoindrait bientôt les autres cadavres sur le sol. Les jours et les nuits se ressemblaient, pas évident de les différencier, de faire la part des choses. Éveillé ou pas, c’était toujours la même rengaine.

_Qu’est-ce que je suis en train de foutre bordel ?_

Il comprit qu’il était éveillé lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit doucement, après trois coups fermes. Ça devait être la matinée, ou bien le soir, il n’en savait rien, et il s’en foutait complètement. Il avait tendance à perdre le fil du temps dans ces moments-là.

\- Ronan, tu deviens ridicule là. 

Gansey l’observait avec fatigue, et le tatoueur grogna, se retournant vers le mur. 

Il n'avait pas bougé de là, ne s'était ni lavé ni changé depuis l'épisode de l'hôpital, et il n'avait pas répondu à son téléphone une seule fois. Il était certainement éteint d’ailleurs, vu qu’il n’avait presque plus de batterie quand son colocataire l’avait appelé en panique. 

Il savait que Calla allait piquer une crise, mais il s'en fichait. 

Il se fichait de tout, parce qu'il était le type le plus stupide au monde. 

_Bien sûr qu'il devait avoir quelqu'un._

Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que quelqu'un comme Adam Parrish était célibataire ? Ça aurait crevé les yeux de n'importe qui, mais Ronan devait encore être dans son monde de bizounours pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. 

_Quel con_. 

Il sentit un abandon sans nom couler à nouveau dans son corps, et but une rasade de bourbon directement au goulot, sous les soupirs alarmés de Gansey.

\- Lynch, _pour l’amour de Dieu_ , est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas .. ?

 _Ce qui ne va pas, c’est que je suis complètement débile_.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Ronan l’avait regardé, interloqué, dans toute sa splendeur _ganseysque_ , se faire crier dessus par un petit bout de femme, à l'un des yeux bandé. Plus Ronan l’avait observée, plus il l’avait trouvée belle, comme on peut trouver beau un cran d'arrêt : mignon, pratique et tranchant. 

Adam s'était alors avancé, et avait appelé le Cran d'Arrêt, avant qu’elle ne se jette sur lui comme sur le Messie. Ronan avait vu avec fatalité un plus un faire deux. C’était tellement évident, la manière dont son regard océan s'était soulagé, passant d’une inquiétude vive à un calme plat.

 _Pas étonnant_.

Il se souvint dans quel état il avait trouvé le fleuriste sur le parking plus tôt, pleine panique, la manière dont son corps avait agrippé le sien, comme une bouée de sauvetage. Ronan sentit à nouveau l’angoisse qui s’était emparée de lui-même lorsqu’il l’avait vu dans cet état. Il sentit encore l’odeur boisée de son parfum, et de son poids confortable dans ses bras. Il sentit aussi Gansey s’assoir doucement au pied du lit.

\- Écoute, si c’est parce que je t’ai inquiété sans raison .. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Oui, Gansey l’avait inquiété, c’était le moins que l’on puisse dire. Il avait cru que son cœur allait s’arrêter, la peur de perdre son meilleur ami écrasant ses poumons, l’empêchant de respirer.

Perdre Gansey aurait été terrible, ça l’aurait dévasté comme la mort de son père, c’était une certitude.

Mais lorsqu’il avait aperçu Adam dans cet état, quelque chose en lui s’était véritablement retourné. Le voir comme ça, et ne savoir rien y faire, à part lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes et le tenir contre lui .. 

Il s’était rendu compte que perdre Adam serait probablement comme perdre un morceau de lui-même.

Il rebut une longe rasade, pleine nécessité de se noyer dans autre chose que dans ses tourments.

Parce qu'Adam allait bel et bien quitter Henrietta, parce qu'Adam sortait avec cette fille et qu'il tenait suffisamment à elle pour réagir de la sorte s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, et il comprenait que ses sentiments pour le fleuriste étaient en train d’atteindre un grave point de non-retour.

C’est pour ça qu’il devait arrêter d'espérer.

\- Et puis .. C’est aujourd’hui que Declan passe, tu t’en souviens ?

Ronan grogna à nouveau. Il lui rétorqua qu’il n’avait qu’à lui trouver une excuse, qu’il avait une gastro, ou mieux la Malaria, ou quelque chose de très contagieux. Gansey leva les yeux au ciel, avant de décider de changer de sujet. 

Et il ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui parler de la fameuse Blue Sargent, la _parfaite_ Blue Sargent, parce que cette fille était exceptionnelle, du fait qu'il ne savait pas comment lui parler sans qu'ils s'accrochent, que c’était comme ça depuis leur première réunion pour la Saint-Marc, et l'énervement de Ronan ne fit qu'augmenter.

Comment pouvait-il être si aveugle ? N’était-il pas avec lui lors de ses retrouvailles avec Adam, n'avait-il pas vu la complicité et l'amour qui les unissaient ?! Gansey continuait malgré tout, alors que l’irritation de Ronan grimpait crescendo :

\- Je ne sais pas comment lui parler, c'est comme si mes mots agiraient comme un poison pour elle.

\- Sûrement, pour moi aussi d’ailleurs.

La voix de Ronan avait claqué, cinglante. Il le regretta aussitôt. Gansey se leva sans faire de vagues, et quitta la pièce sans un mot. La porte fit un bruit feutré en se refermant. Ronan passa une main sur ses yeux puis se leva, et comme toujours, prit son carnet de croquis pour se calmer. Il regarda avec morosité les croquis d'Adam qu'il avait fait sur le vif, hésitant à arracher les feuilles et à les balancer par la fenêtre.

Mais il ne le fit pas, parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour tourner la page d'une histoire qui n'avait jamais été écrite.

Ronan prit les clés de la BMW, parce qu’il avait l’estomac qui gargouillait, qu’il avait vidé sa réserve d’alcool et surtout parce qu’il devait être parti le plus loin d’ici avant que son frère aîné ne débarque.

Il ouvrit la porte, jetant un coup d’œil autour de lui. Le loft était plongé dans un silence plat, pas de signe de Gansey, ce qui le soulagea un peu. Noah devait encore dormir ou bien être en train de bosser.

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, ouvrant la porte et la claquant derrière lui. Il ne vit pas la Camaro orange, son propriétaire étant apparemment réellement parti. Il se dirigea vers son propre véhicule, seul souvenir de son père qu’il avait emporté avec lui, avant qu’une Volvo ne lui coupe la route. Il serra les dents.

 _Et merde_.

Il attendit, toutes tentatives de fuite étant vaines, et l’homme qui descendit de la place conducteur lui adressa un regard noir.

Declan Lynch, même yeux métalliques que lui, et c’était bien la seule chose qui pouvait les apparenter. Il était vêtu d’un costard gris perle, taillé sur mesure dans un tissu sans doute luxueux, chaussures vernies noires et le cheveu assorti, sombre et gominé. 

Ils donnaient tous deux un contraste intéressant, Ronan noir et brut, lui sophistiqué et clair. Ils s’observèrent un instant en chien de faïence, Declan rompant le silence en premier :

\- Tu allais quelque part ? Je pensais qu’on avait rendez-vous à 14h. Tu pues l’alcool, entre parenthèses.

\- _Tu_ avais rendez-vous. Je sors d’une réunion avec quelques bouteilles de Jack, qui ont fait un peu trop les salopes, j’ai pas pu résister, Rétorqua grossièrement le tatoueur.

Son frère leva au ciel, semblant irrité par son caprice d’enfant. Ronan se sentit fulminer, parce que Declan ne semblait jamais le prendre au sérieux, parce qu’il semblait toujours le regarder de haut.

\- C’est pourtant pour _toi_ , je te ferai signaler. Les Barns ne m’ont jamais intéressées, elles pourraient encore être vendues et démolies pour en faire une décharge, ça m’est complètement égal. Pourquoi alors qu’il ne te reste plus que deux ans à attendre, faudrait-il que tu y vives soudain ? Tu as des problèmes d’argent, c’est ça ?

Declan le regardait avec un air soucieux. Ronan ne voulait pas lui dire qu’il lui fallait les Barns à cause d’Opal, et il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire que c’était parce qu’il comptait adopter l’adolescente. 

Parce que c’était la seule solution qu’il avait en tête pour pouvoir sortir la jeune fille du trou à rat dans lequel on l’avait coincée. Il avait fait ses recherches de son côté, elle était orpheline mais il y avait sa tante, bien qu'un appel auprès des services spéciaux suffirait probablement à lui enlever la garde.

Non pas qu’elle soit ravie de l’avoir chez elle, de toute façon. Quelqu’un qui ne s’occupait pas d’un enfant, le laissant livré à lui même et lui servant uniquement de punching-ball et de facteur n’avait pas le droit d’en avoir la garde.

Ronan lui, le pouvait, s’il remplissait les conditions demandées. A savoir un casier vierge, un job fixe, et surtout un toit bien à lui. Il lui manquait juste le dernier, sa colocation à Monmouth pouvait peut-être convenir, mais il avait peur d'essuyer un refus uniquement à cause de ça. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un refus.

Et, comme Ronan ne mentait jamais, il était obligé de dire ce qu’il en était à Declan. Ou du moins, il pouvait mentir par omission.

\- J’ai juste besoin d’avoir _mon_ chez-moi, Declan. Je peux pas avoir une vie normale ici, tu sais j’ai besoin d’intimité, tu sais peut-être pas ce que c’est bien-sûr, mais ..

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu’un ?

Ça lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied. Ronan resta un instant bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas comment répondre. Il repensa à Adam, il repensa à cette fille. Il détourna les yeux, préférant rester silencieux.

Declan ne dit rien non plus. Il s’assit sur le capot de la BMW, et Ronan le rejoint, avant de sortir une cigarette et de l’allumer. Son frère la lui saisit après qu’il aie tiré dessus, et il crut qu’il allait la jeter par terre, mais il la porta à sa bouche. Ronan fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que t’avais arrêté ?

\- Je n’ai envie de fumer que lorsque je te vois. Ça doit être une réaction chimique liée au stress que tu me causes.

Ronan ne put s’empêcher de sourire en coin. Declan souriait, lui aussi. Il lui repassa, soufflant la fumée bleutée dans l’air :

\- Si tu veux les Barns plus rapidement, tu ne dois pas chercher une faille dans le testament de notre cher père, mais plutôt, te servir de cette situation dont tu ne veux pas me parler pour en créer une.

Le tatoueur hocha la tête. Il n’avait jamais eu de rapport ‘idéal’ avec Declan, mais son frère avait toujours été là quand il en avait besoin. Il avait dû gérer la mort de leur père, la maladie de leur mère, et ses frères de 17 et 15 ans. Il était insomniaque, menteur, accro au café et aux femmes, mais il se tuerait pour eux.

Declan lui annonça ensuite qu’ils comptaient revenir définitivement aux États-Unis avec Matthew, maintenant que son plus jeune frère avait fini ses études. Il leur avait déjà trouvé un duplex à Alexandria. Ronan se sentit très heureux à cette nouvelle, et il hocha la tête à nouveau.

\- Ici on reste encore une semaine, puis on repart à Dublin, régler les dernières choses. On pourrait aller manger un morceau tout les trois avant, Matthew va me faire une crise s’il ne te vois pas. Et, si l’envie te prend, tu pourrais inviter ton secret, Continua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ronan leva les yeux aux ciel. Son secret était Opal, mais on pouvait dire que le deuxième était bel et bien Adam. 

Declan le quitta sans plus, et il regarda partir la Volvo l’esprit un peu plus fluide. Il avait arrêté de ruminer un instant, mais il savait que cela ne continuerait pas.

Il soupira, entra dans la BMW, et démarra en direction du seul endroit où il pourrait trouver un peu de calme.

Les portes de Saint-Agnès n'étaient jamais fermées, ce qui était bien le but d'un lieu saint. 

Ronan s'était échoué sur l'un des bancs de bois laqués, profitant de la tranquillité des lieux. Il avait trimballé son carnet et une nouvelle bouteille de bourbon. Il alternait les gribouillages, entre des gorgées qui n'avaient plus vraiment de goût. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser sa frustration.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi avait-il cru qu’Adam semblait réagir à lui ? Il n'avait tout de même pas rêvé, il lui avait parlé tout les jours depuis l'épisode de la panne, l'un et l'autre trouvant de bêtes prétextes pour se faire, même juste pour 5 minutes. Et Adam avait l'air de rechercher sa compagnie, il était tactile avec lui, il riait à chacune de ses conneries ..

Et Adam n’était pas du genre à jouer sur deux tableaux. 

Ronan se gratta l’arrière de la tête. Il fallait sans doute qu’il arrête de croire que tout le monde était d’une honnêteté maladive comme lui. Ou bien il fallait juste qu’il arrête de croire qu’il connaissait tout en amour. Parce qu’il n'y connaissait .. Rien.

Ronan n’avait pas eu beaucoup d’expérience à ce niveau-là. Et il n’avait jamais éprouvé ce qu’il ressentait pour Adam. Il se souvint d'une conversation avec Opal, qui lui avait demandé s'il était amoureux de lui. Ronan n'avait jamais été amoureux, il n'en savait rien. Il avait été attiré par lui, mais plus les jours passaient, plus ça se transformait en quelque chose d'autre.

Quelque chose de bien trop .. Violent.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière. C’était bien _trop_ , ça oui, et il ne savait pas comment y faire face. Il ferma les yeux. Si seulement il était là .. Si Adam était là, si Ronan était un peu moins stupide, il lui parlerait directement. Il tenterait de démêler ce qu’il ressentait pour lui.

\- Quand je t'ai dit que ça t'irait bien de faire moine, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ça au pied de la lettre ..

Ronan sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il se retourna, histoire de voir si son imagination lui jouait des tours, ou si l'alcool avait définitivement grillé ses neurones. 

Mais c'était bien Adam, en chair et en os qui se trouvait dans l'église. Il se dirigea doucement vers lui, et prit place sur le banc à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue de la bouteille, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Ronan ferma son carnet et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il fallait qu'ils arrêtent tout deux d'apparaître comme des diables de leur boite. Le fleuriste rit doucement. 

\- Je t'ai cherché partout, vu que je tombait directement sur ta messagerie .. 

Il lui expliqua être passé au salon, ensuite à Monmouth, pour tomber sur Gansey qui lui avait dit de passer voir ici. Ronan cligna des yeux, toujours sans comprendre la raison de sa présence ici. Pourquoi le cherchait-il ? Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait proposé de faire les affiches ? Adam ne répondit pas tout de suite, se dandinant sur sa chaise. 

\- Une intuition. T'avais pas l'air très bien quand on s'est quitté, je voulais juste voir comment tu allais .. ? 

Ronan eut un grognement. Adam s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il devrait faire un club avec Gansey et son frère tiens. Il détourna la tête, marmonnant qu’il allait bien, et qu’il avait sûrement mieux à faire, comme prendre, _par exemple_ , soin de sa copine ..

Les sourcils d'Adam se froncèrent encore plus. Il lui expliqua que Blue était bien assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même, et que si jamais sa mère et son armée de tantes seraient aux petits soins. Le tatoueur se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, trouvant ça un peu étrange qu'elle vive encore chez sa mère. Adam haussa les épaules. Il lui expliqua qu’elles étaient fort proches.

\- Et même le jour où elle se trouvera quelqu'un, ça sera pas évident la faire partir de là .. 

\- Comment ça trouver .. Tu veux dire .. ? Enfin .. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?!

Ronan sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher au fur et à mesure de ses balbutiements. Adam l'observait avec des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire. Ronan sentit une vague de soulagement se déverser en lui, pendant qu'Adam lui expliqua qu’il étaient juste amis d’enfance, et qu’ils étaient vaguement sortis ensemble, lorsqu’il avait 17 ans. Il rit encore plus, quand il lui expliqua que Blue n’avait jamais voulu l’embrasser sur la bouche.

\- J’ai toujours cru que j’avais un problème, genre que j’avais mauvaise haleine ou un truc du genre.

Il essuya ses yeux, il riait tellement que des larmes y perlaient. Ronan le regarda. Il comprenait doucement qu'il s'était rendu malade en partie pour rien. Il avait envie de se jeter sous un train. Il avait envie de se jeter sur Adam pour l’embrasser. La porte de l’église claqua avant qu’il ne puisse choisir entre ces deux choix.

\- Kerah, t’es là ?

Ronan se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant son surnom. Adam l’observait avec curiosité, portant ensuite son attention vers l’entrée de la paroisse. 

Opal marchait vers eux, sa petite silhouette tout de noir vêtue, avec en halo la blondeur de sa crinière. Ronan se tendit, l'appréhension de présenter l'adolescence à Adam se mêlant à son désir de faire se rencontrer les deux personnes qu'il appréciait le plus. 

Il se leva alors qu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, tout en regardant le fleuriste avec curiosité. Opal n'était jamais à l'aise avec les étrangers, mais la posture de Ronan était détendue, puis il lui avait déjà parlé d'Adam et la gamine n'était pas bête, elle avait sans doute déjà fait le rapprochement. Ronan se racla la gorge :

\- Opal, voici Adam. Adam, je te présente Opal. 

La jeune fille évalua un instant Adam, avant de hocher la tête d’un air satisfait. Adam quand à lui sourit gentiment, lui tendant la main paume vers le haut, comme pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Opal la saisit directement, rougissant un peu. Ronan se sentit tout drôle en les voyant comme ça. 

C'était comme dans ses rêves, quand ils étaient tous les trois, ensemble et heureux. Une chaleur sans nom coula dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il les observait parler, Opal demandant sans tact au fleuriste pourquoi il avait l’air si fatigué. 

\- C'est la faute de Ronan.

Le tatoueur rougit brusquement, alors qu'Adam avait tourné la tête pour le regarder avec une douceur infinie, et il se sentit à nouveau stupide et il détourna les yeux, avant qu'il ne sente Opal lui donner un petit coup de pied dans le tibias, sans doute pour le ramener à la réalité.

Il jura, l’attrapant et la coinçant sous son bras avant de la décoiffer sans délicatesse. La jeune fille rit aux éclats, avant de partir plus loin, virevoltant dans l’église déserte, l’air très heureuse. Adam la regardait avec tendresse, Ronan se demanda s’il avait l’habitude des ados. Généralement, les gens préféraient les enfants ou les bébés, jugeant tout ce qui avait plus de 14 ans avec un air critique.

Ronan se gratta derrière la tête, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

_Je suis désolé d’être un con._

_Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi._

_Reste à Henrietta.  
_

Il secoua la tête. Le plus simple était le mieux.

\- Pardon. De t'avoir inquiété, je veux dire. Je suis pas la personne la plus facile à vivre, Gansey a sûrement dû te le dire .. 

Ils pouvaient entendre Opal chipoter aux cierges au loin. Ronan lui cria de faire attention. Le fleuriste lui répondit après quelques instants :

\- On a tous nos démons Lynch. On ne sait rien y faire, mais en parler fait parfois du bien. Ça s’appelle lâcher prise.

Ronan le dévisagea. Le profil d'Adam était serein, et il comprit que le jeune homme était en train de s'ouvrir encore un peu plus à lui. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout. 

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux revendre le magasin de Perséphone et quitter la ville ? Pour _lâcher prise_ ?

Il vit sa mâchoire se tendre, mais ne le regretta pas. Ronan se dit qu’il avait évité le sujet depuis trop longtemps, et il avait envie de mettre l’autre au pied du mur. Il devait _savoir_. Savoir si ça servait à quelque chose de s'accrocher. Ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleur tentative d’approche, Adam allait surement répondre que ses choix ne le regardaient pas, mais il avait essayé. 

\- Il y a trop de choses qui me rattachent à Henrietta. Des bonnes, mais beaucoup de mauvaises, Expliqua calmement Adam, à sa grande surprise. Je suppose que Calla t’a parlé de mon père ?

Ronan hocha la tête, nier ne servait à rien. Adam lui expliqua que, lorsqu’il avait décidé d’emménager chez Perséphone, il était parti chercher ses affaires un jour où il savait que ses parents étaient absents. Ils ne les avaient jamais confrontés depuis lors.

\- Je sais que j’aurais du dire ses quatre vérités à mon père ce jour-là. Mais je n’en ai jamais eu le courage. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre Ronan, et honnêtement je l’ _espère_ , mais même maintenant, alors que je suis adulte .. De savoir qu’il est _là_ , ça me donne juste envie de foutre le camp .. Murmura le fleuriste, tout en détournant la tête.

\- Opal est battue aussi.

Adam tourna vivement la tête en écarquillant les yeux, et Ronan put y voir une bouffée d’effroi, remplacée rapidement par un éclair de colère, et il en ressentit un élan d’espoir. Il comprendrait, il comprendrait que Ronan avait peut-être la solution pour l’aider. Que Ronan était là pour lui.

\- Je veux la sortir de là. Je _dois_ la sortir de là. Mais si elle n’y met pas du sien, je ne saurais rien faire, Continua rapidement le tatoueur.

Et il savait qu’Opal était décidée à agir. Elle était décidée à vivre avec lui. Elle n’avait que 15 ans, et elle avait envie de vivre. Adam baissa la tête, et ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux. 

Ronan observa ses pieds, se demandant s’il avait bien fait d’aborder le sujet. Après tout, il voulait qu’Adam reste à Henrietta. Surtout s’il voulait partir à cause de quelque chose comme cela .. Il redressa les yeux lorsque l’autre rompit le silence :

\- Si jamais .. 

Le fleuriste avait la tête baissée, ses courtes mèches cendrées cachant son visage. Mais ses jointures étaient blanches, poings serrés sur ses genoux. Ronan eut envie de les prendre et de les embrasser, tendrement, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Il voulait lui faire comprendre que sa présence était désirée, qu’il comptait dans ce monde. Qu’Henrietta n’avait pas besoin de lui que pour ce stupide festival, mais qu’il y avait bel et bien sa place. Que c’est sans doute ce que Perséphone aurait voulu pour lui. Ronan se sentait près à tout.

Si Adam l’y autorisait, il déplacerait des montagnes pour le lui prouver.

\- Si jamais .. Est-ce que tu seras là ? 

Ronan sentit son cœur s’arrêter. Adam le regardait avec une expression très nue, cette même fragilité que lorsqu’il s’était effondré dans ses bras ce soir-là, et Adam Parrish semblait bien tout sauf fragile. Mais il avait bel et bien décidé de montrer ce côté de lui à Ronan, et il comprit maintenant que ce n’était pas un hasard.

Ronan comprit aussi qu’il était bel et bien tombé amoureux.

Ils s’étaient un peu rapprochés, et leurs épaules se touchaient. Pour réponse, Ronan passa son bras derrière lui, naturellement, et naturellement Adam nicha la tête dans son cou, alors qu’ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Les mèches cendrées lui chatouillaient le nez, et il en inspira profondément l'odeur boisée. Il espéra stupidement pouvoir sentir ce parfum jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

Adam continua sur un ton se voulant plus léger, riant sur le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait parlé de ça, qu'il n'avait même pas donné les raisons de son départ à Blue. Son sourire s’élargit à la moue de Ronan, qui n’était pas vraiment heureux de remettre à nouveau la jeune femme sur le tapis. Le fleuriste décida de le taquiner :

\- Hé Lynch .. Ne me dit pas que t’étais jaloux ?

\- J’aurais dû ?

Ronan le regardait à nouveau avec crainte. Adam cligna des yeux. Il aurait pu en rire, mais la question très sérieuse qu’il lui retourna failli le faire tomber de sa chaise :

\- Comme je devrais être jaloux de Gansey ?

Le tatoueur le fixa d’un air abasourdi. Adam se trémoussa pour lui échapper, mais la poigne de Ronan l’empêchait de mettre de la distance entre eux. Il continua de parler, rapidement, pour éviter le regard de Ronan. Ses oreilles étaient cramoisies et bien trop proches de sa bouche, et Ronan avait une furieuse envie de les mordiller.

\- Je pense que Blue l’aime bien. Elle est toujours un peu agressive avec les hommes qui lui plaisent.

\- Cool, Gansey a un truc pour elle aussi, Ajouta Ronan d’un air énervé.

\- Ils feraient un beau couple.

\- Je pense aussi.

Adam se retourna finalement vers lui. Ronan ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Il devenait un peu trop conscient de la chaleur du corps de l'autre et sa main avait peut-être un peu trop glissé sur sa taille. Il pouvait sentir les muscles en dessous de son t-shirt, et il imagina passer sa main en dessous du tissu, pour voir si la peau était aussi brûlante que ce qu'il pensait. Le fleuriste lui murmura :

\- Hé Lynch .. Si je t’invitais à dîner ?

Ronan regardait ses lèvres avec désir. Il déglutit faiblement, le peu de retenue qu'il possédait s'envolant très loin parce qu'il sentait le pouce du fleuriste caresser doucement l'extérieur de sa cuisse.

\- Nan Parrish. C’est moi qui t’ai invité en premier. Attend ton tour.

Ils sourirent tout les deux. Opal les appela. Elle voulait voir le magasin d’Adam. Ronan serra les dents, parce qu’on ne s’invitait pas chez les gens, mais le fleuriste posa sa main sur son épaule, lui disant qu’il n’avait qu’à passer boire un café, histoire d’évacuer tout l’alcool dans son sang. Ronan soupira et ils se levèrent, et Opal tendit sa main à Adam, qui la saisit, et le tatoueur les regarda partir devant lui, se sentant brusquement très léger.

Parce que, peut-être y avait-il une chance que toute cette histoire se termine bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronan dans ce chapitre en un [meme](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/404831454011240975/) .. _Chill out idiot._
> 
> Et c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui !!  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYNCH UR FUCKIN LOSER-


	5. Quatre de Bâtons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Réalisation, atteinte des objectifs.  
> Stabilisation, solidification, concrétisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could make it all disappear  
> You could feed me all of your fears  
> We could end all this pain right here  
> We could rewind all of those tears  
> 
> 
> [Angel Olsen - Shut Up Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nleRCBhLr3k)

Le compte à rebours avait démarré.

Adam barra la date du premier avril en rouge sur le calendrier de l’arrière-boutique. Il lui restait encore 24 jours, enfin 23 si on comptait la veille de la Saint-Marc. Tout prenait forme, comme il l’avait soigneusement planifié depuis qu’il avait pris la place de Perséphone. Tout allait se clôturer en beauté, la boucle serait bouclée, les portes du magasin se fermeront définitivement après cela.

Sauf qu’à côté de ça, rien ne se passait comme prévu. 

Il passa une main sur son visage. Ça faisait des semaines depuis que Ronan avait passé la porte du magasin. Ça faisait des semaines que son incertitude grandissait. Ça faisait des semaines que sa volonté de partir faiblissait.

Ça devait être simple, il devait laisser ses sentiments de côté, ne pas se charger mentalement de plus. Adam était quelqu’un de rationnel, il avait toujours le contrôle de la situation. La logique était un élément imparable, dans chaque aspect de sa vie.

Sauf qu'il avait de moins en moins envie de quitter Henrietta, parce que ça signifiait quitter Ronan et tout ce qui l’entourait.

Il cligna des yeux faiblement. Ce n’était pas prévu. Il n’avait pas prévu d'éprouver _ça_ pour le tatoueur, monstre grandissant et lui dévorant les entrailles, au fur et à mesure de le voir, de le côtoyer comme il le faisait.

Un peu plus tôt, Ronan avait disparu, et c'était l'occasion parfaite pour laisser tomber, pour ne pas s’investir d’avantage. Sauf qu’il était parti à sa recherche. Il avait été au salon, il avait vu Calla. Il avait été jusqu’à Monmouth, il avait parlé avec Gansey. Puis il avait atterri à Saint-Agnès, et il l’avait trouvé, et il avait trouvé Opal.

Comment la jeune adolescente lui avait fait pensé à lui, comment Ronan lui avait montré son désir de la protéger.

Comment Ronan lui avait assuré que, si le jeune homme lui en laissait la possibilité, il prendrait soin de lui également.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’Adam avait envie de le croire. Il avait envie de le laisser lui démontrer qu’il était en sécurité à Henrietta, qu'il y avait sa place. Que, même s’il croisait son père à nouveau, tout se passerait bien. 

Le fleuriste reprit le chemin du comptoir. Il était assez grand à présent pour gérer Robert Parrish, ce n'était pas la question. Mais l’idée de tomber nez à nez sur lui était bien trop pénible, il savait pertinemment que tout ce qu’il avait difficilement enfui en lui allait remonter à la surface, comme à l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait, et honnêtement, c’était suffisant pour le bloquer.

On frappa à la vitrine, ce qui le fit momentanément abandonner ses idées noires. Il reconnut immédiatement Ronan, qui lui fit un signe de la main tout en grimaçant d’un air heureux. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer, comme à chaque fois qu’il le voyait. Il avait vraiment le don de lui remonter le moral, rien que par sa simple présence.

Adam sortit, le rejoignant à l’extérieur. Ce dernier finissait sa cigarette, et lui tendit un mug fumant et un sachet de kraft contenant des donuts provenant de la boutique à l’entrée d’Henrietta. Le fleuriste le remercia, saisissant un rond plein de sucre et l’engloutissant sans davantage de cérémonie. Il but ensuite une large gorgée de café afin de faire passer le tout.

\- Hé Parrish, t'étouffe pas. 

Le tatoueur le fixait avec ironie. Adam l’ignora, savourant le goût de son triple expresso noir, tout en cherchant des yeux la réelle raison de la présence du jeune homme :

\- T’as amené les dessins ?

\- Me semble que t’es encore bien speed, aujourd’hui .. Ça t’arrive de prendre le temps deux secondes et je sais pas, _te détendre_ ?

Ronan soupira, tout en sortant son carnet de son blouson de cuir. Il le tendit à Adam. Sur plusieurs pages, trois croquis stylisés : en premier, le torse nu d’une femme, un rosier grimpant le long de son corps et une auréole de ronce au dessus de sa tête. 

En deuxième un chevalier en armure, un genoux à terre et l’épée posée, avec encore ces même roses rouge vif, lui transperçant le corps à divers endroit. Un bandeau lui couvrait les yeux. 

Le dernier retint particulièrement son attention. Un couple s’enlaçant, un peu à la façon de Klimt, et Adam cru reconnaître son visage parmi l’un d’eux. Des roses, encore, symbole végétal de la légende.

Il passa la main sur le papier, tout en murmurant, voix enrouée par l’émotion :

\- C’est magnifique Ronan.

Le tatoueur lui sourit, il pouvait sentir la fierté irradier de son corps. Il avait parfaitement repris l’idée, son style était très graphique, il y avait de l’encre noire et du crayon, un genre de fusain. Les seules couleurs écarlates des fleurs étaient suffisante à l’effet, c’était vraiment ce qu’il désirait représenter. 

\- Gansey m’a aidé, Ajouta le jeune homme. Il m’a dit qu’il y avait aussi un truc zarbi avec des femmes qui avaient un voile sur leur tête et des flammes ? 

Adam acquiesça. La Saint-Marc était basée sur deux choses : Un jeune couple, séparé par la haine du père pour son gendre, envoyé à la guerre. Ce dernier mort au combat avait eu comme dernier réflexe de cueillir un bouton de rose, taché par son propre sang, afin que l’un de ses amis l’apporte à sa bien-aimée en un ultime geste d’amour. Le 25 avril, c’était donc de tradition d’offrir un bouton de rose rouge à l’élu de son cœur. La ville était elle-même recouverte de ces fleurs. 

L’autre était que la veille, de nombreux feux de joie étaient allumés, 5 précisément, autour des ruines de la vieille église d’Henrietta. Les gens s’y rassemblaient, autour de diverses nourritures et boissons jusqu’à minuit, où le silence devait se faire jusqu’à une heure du matin, car les âmes des personnes qui décèderaient cette année seraient visibles. 

Adam se retint d’ajouter que, si une ou un célibataire prenait un tissu blanc et le tenait à ce moment devant l’un des bûcher, on pourrait soit-disant voir le visage de sa future moitié s’y dessiner. 

Il n’y croyait pas bien sûr, c’était juste une coutume, mais à cet instant quelque chose lui intima de garder le silence, et il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Son cœur s’accéléra à la première pensée qui lui vint à l’esprit :

_Perséphone ?_

Ronan l’avait écouté sans rien dire. Il avait déjà détourné le regard lorsque le fleuriste reprit ses esprits, mais il était sûr d’avoir senti son regard perçant sur lui. Il savait à présent que le jeune homme ne manquait aucune occasion de le dévorer des yeux, et il se sentit rassuré à cette pensée, celle de la certitude d'intéresser quelqu’un comme Ronan Lynch, d’être digne d'intérêt pour lui.

Adam se sentait comme quelqu’un d’important dans ces moments-là, et il regretta immédiatement cette vanité, parce qu’il n’y avait pas que ça. Ce n’était pas par pur désir de plaire, mais plutôt par la réciprocité de ses sentiments.

Parce qu’Adam ressentait bien plus qu’une simple attirance pour le tatoueur, il l’avait compris à ses dépends lors de leurs dernières péripéties. Et il n’avait pas d'autre choix que de l’accepter, d’essayer de vivre avec.

_Que désires-tu, Adam ?_

Il entendit Ronan se racler la gorge d’un geste peu élégant. Le fleuriste se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et il regardait ses pieds, jouant avec les bracelets de cuir autour de ses poignets. Il lui demanda finalement, en se grattant l’arrière du crâne :

\- Hum .. C’est toujours ok pour demain soir ?

_Ah .._

_Le fameux dîner._

Adam sourit, tout en hochant la tête. Il pensa s’arranger pour fermer un peu plus tôt histoire d’avoir le temps de se changer, et constata que Ronan avait reporté son attention sur lui, ses yeux glacés le transperçant, et un agréable frisson lui parcourut l’échine.

\- J’ai hâte, Murmura le fleuriste, avant de rentrer dans la boutique.

Il sentait encore le regard de Ronan sur lui lorsqu’il eut passé la porte.

La douche était l’un des meilleurs endroit au monde pour faire le point.

Adam laissa l’eau chaude couler sur ses épaules crispées avec un soupir satisfait. Il se sentait très agité, comme s’il était en retard, alors qu’il disposait encore d'une heure avant de rejoindre Ronan.

 _Essaye de te détendre_.

Il grimaça. C’était comme demander à un chat d’aboyer tiens. Il ferma les yeux en dessous du pommeau. Il allait aller à un rendez-vous avec le tatoueur. Adam n’avait pas été en rendez-vous depuis .. Probablement depuis la mort de Perséphone. 

_Seigneur, comment ça se passait déjà ?!_

Il allait lui offrir des fleurs. Il offrait toujours des fleurs. Ronan avait probablement déjà eu 3 bouquets de sa part pour diverses occasions. Après tout, Adam était fleuriste.

Puis ils allaient aller manger. Ils allaient parler, comme ils le faisaient d’habitude. L’ambiance sera différente, parce que c’était un rencard ..

_De quoi parle-t-on à un rencard ?!_

Adam se lava les cheveux en grognant. Il remarqua qu’il avait encore de la terre sous ses ongles, il ne fallait pas qu’il oublie de les nettoyer avant de sortir.

Ils allaient boire, aussi. Ronan avait l’air d’avoir une bonne descente. Adam lui ne buvait que très rarement, mais si Ronan prenait du vin, il allait surement en prendre pour lui aussi, parce que c’était comme ça généralement ?

_Oh mon Dieu je ne veux pas être bourré._

Il sortit de la douche, observant son reflet à travers la buée. La chaleur de l’eau et le stress avaient fait apparaître de larges plaques rouges sur le dessus de son torse, qui selon son expérience, mettraient un certain temps avant de disparaître.

 _Génial, on peut abandonner l'idée de la chemise_.

Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille, et quitta la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il fouilla dans l’une de ses armoires, y retirant un pull fin à col roulé de couleur bordeaux. Il y tira également un pantalon camel, et se dirigea vers la commode pour prendre des sous-vêtements. Il s’arrêta brusquement lorsqu’il comprit qu’il mettait un peu trop de soin à choisir un boxer. 

_Oh Jésus_.

Il déglutit faiblement. Et, si après le dîner, si tout s’était bien passé, que Ronan le raccompagnait, et qu’il lui proposait de monter boire un dernier verre chez lui .. ?

Il regarda la pièce avec désespoir. Ronan était déjà venu chez lui, avec Opal, ou dans un contexte bien différent. Il n’avait jamais été dans sa chambre, sa chambre d’adolescent de 18 ans. Le Transformer sur l'étagère eut l'air de le juger.

Il se raidit, secouant à nouveau la tête. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Il avait presque 30 ans bordel, pourquoi avait-il l’impression de se conduire comme un prépubère ? Il n’avait pas encore embrassé Ronan, et il imaginait déjà la possibilité de se faire plaquer contre son matelas. Non pas que la pensée ne soit pas attrayante, bien loin de là ..

Comme pour chasser ses pensées, il prit son set de tarot. L’Étoile, le Deux de Coupes, et le Quatre de Bâtons le rassurèrent tout de suite. Ça allait bien se passer. Il devait juste rester naturel. Et arrêter de penser à la possibilité d'avoir le corps nu de Ronan en dessous ou au dessus de lui ..

Il s’habilla, et quitta l’appartement, descendant dans l’arrière boutique saisir le bouquet qu’il avait préparé plus tôt : Amaryllis rouges, simples mais pleines d'audace. Ces fleurs correspondaient parfaitement à l’image fière et pleine d’assurance de Ronan, elle pouvaient aussi signifier qu’Adam en avait assez de tourner autour du pot ..

Il tripota un pétale, sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique. Il jeta un regard dans le miroir de l’entrée, passant une derrière fois une main dans ses cheveux avant de quitter la boutique.

Il avait à peine franchit la rue qu’il entendit déjà le tatoueur l'acclamer avec un bruit admiratif. Il lui souriait avec suffisance, assis négligemment sur le capot de la BMW, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans sombre.

\- Tu n’es pas mal non plus, Jugea Adam avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il était vêtu d’une chemise noire, négligemment ouverte sur son cou, laissant apparaître son fameux tatouage. Adam se demanda, curieux, combien Ronan pouvait en posséder. Il lui tendit le bouquet, et le jeune homme le remercia sincèrement. 

\- On va prendre ma caisse. Hors de question de prendre ta Hondayota.

Le tas de ferraille appartenant à Adam ne lui inspirait apparemment pas confiance, et il grimaça face au surnom. Ronan lui ouvrit la porte et il monta à la place passager, savourant le contact des sièges de cuir. Le tatoueur claqua la porte après s'être assis à son tour, et il lui demanda pourquoi n’avait-il pas une voiture différente, car il savait qu’Adam gagnait bien sa vie à D.C.

Adam répondit que la voiture était un cadeau de Perséphone, et qu’elle fonctionnait malgré quelques couacs, et il n’était pas du genre à jeter son argent par la fenêtre. Il ajouta que, quand elle serait définitivement hors jeu, il s’offrirait probablement l'Audi R8. Ronan siffla, apparemment positif sur son choix.

\- Tu sais conduire une manuelle ?

Le fleuriste fit non de la tête. Ronan lui sourit, sans rien ajouter d’autre. Adam le regarda avec curiosité, attendant la suite, avant que le conducteur ne choisisse ce moment précis pour mettre la radio en marche.

_Squash one_

_Squash two-_

Adam sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Il s’attendait, commençant un peu à connaître l’homme, à du hard rock, du métal, ou peut-être même du punk. Mais _ça_ , c'était tout bonnement ..

 _Inqualifiable_.

Ronan démarra en trombe, faisant grincer les roues de la BMW, et ils prirent la direction de la brasserie. Le volume était à fond, et le tatoueur chantait en rythme le peu de paroles, d’une voix juste et profonde malgré le ridicule de la situation. Adam avait l’impression que Ronan aurait pu danser sur la Macarena, il en resterait parfaitement attirant.

\- Murder squaaaash !

Adam éclata de rire.

\- Oh mon Dieu Ronan, _stop_ !

Ronan lui sourit, son air caustique faisait pétiller ses yeux glacés. Le trajet ne fut pas long, au grand soulagement de son tympan rescapé. Il arrivèrent devant un petit parking, où ils se garèrent, avant de sortir, et Adam sentit sa bouche se tordre à nouveau.

\- _Chicken Out_ ? Sérieusement .. ?

La devanture était peinte en bleu denim, et une farandole de poulet décorait les carreaux. Adam continua de rire, au grand plaisir de Ronan, qui fit un caquètement de volaille jusqu’à la porte d’entrée, et le fleuriste le tapa gentiment sur l’épaule pour le faire s’arrêter, les larmes de rire lui brouillant la vue.

Il ne savait pas s’il survivrait à leur sortie vivant. En tout cas, il était heureux parce que, grâce aux singeries de Ronan, son stress s’était parfaitement dissipé. Il se sentait bête de s’être inquiété pour ça, parce que Ronan le faisait se sentir à l’aise dans n'importe quelle situation, alors même en rendez-vous, ça ne devait bien sûr rien changer.

L’intérieur du bistro était chaleureux, très _henriettersque_ , avec beaucoup de couleur et des choses un peu incongrues, des bananiers en pot décoraient l’entrée. Adam s’y sentit tout de suite à l’aise, reconnaissant en musique de fond un groupe de rock des années 90. Et ça sentait _délicieusement_ bon. 

\- Ronan !

Un homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, et avec une tache de vin sombre sur la pommette gauche les salua derrière le comptoir. Il se dépêcha pour arriver à leur hauteur, avant de faire un high five avec le tatoueur.

Noah Czerny lui adressa un chaleur bonjour, et le fleuriste lui serra la main, s’étonnant, parce qu’il pensait que le deuxième colocataire de Ronan avait leur âge tout comme Gansey, mais malgré ses manières, il devait avoir la trentaine bien passée.

\- Mettez vous où vous voulez, j’arrive ! J’espère que tu aimes le thé Adam ? On a tout un choix différent pour aller avec nos plats ..

Il lui fit un signe du pouce et Adam acquiesça. Ronan semblait être entouré de personnes aussi intéressantes que lui .. Ils prirent place dans un coin près d'une fenêtre, s’installant sur les banquettes bleues canard. Le tatoueur lui tendit une carte, et Noah arriva près d'eux après un instant, carnet en main. Le fleuriste prit un thé glacé à la menthe pour accompagner son poulet aux ananas et Ronan une bière pour son poulet sauce barbecue. 

\- Regarde-ça. C’est exceptionnel ..

Le jeune homme lui montra les lampes, qui devaient avoir à la base la forme d’un coq, mais avaient plus la forme d’un pénis après réflexion. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Adam sirota sa boisson. Il se sentait étonnamment bien. Comme si tout ses derniers mois difficiles étaient derrière lui, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Il était toujours détendu lorsque Ronan était là, ça lui rappelait ce qu’il éprouvait lorsqu’il vivait à l’époque avec Perséphone. Comme s'il était .. A sa place.

Le repas fut un vrai régal, et ils parlèrent comme à leur habitude, avec une fluidité et un naturel tel que si cela faisait des années qu’ils se connaissaient. Ils avaient coutume de se raconter leur journée, profitant d’avoir une oreille compréhensive pour pouvoir se plaindre à tord et à travers. 

Adam lui expliqua avoir malencontreusement renversé du terreau dans ses chaussures, et qu’un client l’avait surpris les secouant en jurant, en chaussettes dépareillées dans le magasin. Ronan eut un rictus amusé, il avait lui remballé un client qui voulaient se faire tatouer la photo de son chien sur la cuisse.

\- Ce qui était vraiment glauque, c’est que le chien était _mort_.

\- Quoi, sur la photo où dans la réalité ?

\- Parrish, _please._ Si le chien était mort sur la photo, j'aurais carrément accepté !

Ils rirent. Adam lui expliqua avoir commencé à nettoyer les 50 bacs de fleurs qu’il devait remporter de roses pour la Saint-Marc. Ronan lui parla ensuite de son dernier projet, un phénix qu’il devait réaliser pour l’une de ses clientes habituelles, s’empressant de sortir son carnet pour lui montrer. Adam se rendit alors compte d’une chose, alors qu’il observait l’ébauche à l’aquarelle et il en profita pour satisfaire sa curiosité :

\- Dis-moi, ton tatouage .. Il va jusqu'où ?

Il repensait bien-sûr aux motifs sombres à la naissance de son cou. Il n’avait pas eu l'occasion de voir l’œuvre en entier, car il faisait encore froid, et Ronan semblait vivre dans son perfecto et dans ses sweater à capuches. Ce dernier ne répondit qu’après un instant, s’étant rapproché un peu plus de lui pour lui murmurer : 

\- Si t’es sage, je te montrerai tantôt.

Une délicieuse chaleur descendit dans le creux de son ventre. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ronan, et en profita pour glisser négligemment sa jambe entre les siennes. Dieu merci, il savait toujours flirter. Il répliqua sur le même ton :

\- Dommage, je pensais la jouer mauvais garçon ..

Le feu qui brûla la glace des yeux de Ronan s’éteignit malheureusement très vite, quand deux voix bien connues retentirent brusquement à leur gauche : 

\- Mais je vous assure, si vous ne connaissez rien sur les ancien rois gallois, je pourrais vous prêter les livres que j’ai écris sur ma quête à la recherche de Glendower .. Vous pourriez même m’accompagner ! J’ai trouvé cette grotte ..

\- _Non merci._

Adam sentit sa bouche se tordre à nouveau. Il n’y avait pas que lui et Ronan qui étaient en tête à tête apparemment ..

\- Mais enfin Jane .. C’est une occasion inespérée !

Ronan leva un sourcil, imitant son ami parler pompeusement, et Adam sentit son fou rire s'amplifier. Il entendit la jeune femme s'exclamer :

\- Pour la dernière fois, _je ne m’appelle pas Jane_ !! 

C'en fut trop, et Ronan éclata de rire et du coup, le couple remarqua enfin leur présence, se retournant vers eux. L'air ahuri de Gansey lui donnait l'air d'un hibou, et Blue était devenue cramoisie. 

Le fleuriste sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, et Ronan n'était pas dans un meilleur état, se tenant les côtés. Il lui adressa un regard complice, et en profita pour rajouter une couche, et Adam ne s’était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie, ici, dans ce resto, accompagné du tatoueur et leurs deux amis. 

C’était vraiment un excellent rendez-vous. 

Ronan était sorti fumer, et Adam l’avait accompagné. Gansey et Blue les avaient rejoint à table pour prendre le café, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas bien au contraire, mais il avait envie de se retrouver un peu seul avec le tatoueur. Ce dernier s’exclama, une fois à l’extérieur, que le duo mériterait d'être engagé dans un cirque au vu de leur niveau d’incongruité. Il dénonça l'excuse de Blue, qui avait prétexté une réunion ..

Adam sourit, expliquant que s'était lui-même qui avait proposé au jeune homme d'inviter son amie. Il avait profité de sa visite à Monmouth pour parler d’avantage à Gansey. C'était un peu sa manière d'ennuyer Blue, cette dernière se mêlant de sa vie privée, pas de raison pour qu’il ne lui renvoie pas l’ascenseur.

C’était aussi un peu sa manière de garder Gansey à distance de Ronan, bien que ce dernier l'aie rassuré par la suite comme quoi Gansey était uniquement attiré par la gente féminine. Ils avaient l’air pourtant très proches ..

Il frissonna, la nuit était tombée et l'atmosphère s’était refroidie. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris de veste.

\- Tiens.

Adam vit Ronan se rapprocher, couvrant ses épaules de son perfecto. L’odeur de son eau de Cologne l'envahit, ainsi que la chaleur bien trop connue qui se manifestait lorsque le tatoueur était proche de lui. L’odeur du tabac ne s’accrochait pas sur lui, au grand soulagement d’Adam, qui l’avait en sainte horreur à cause de son père. Adam voulu le remercier, pour la veste, pour le dîner, mais un bruit de moteur l’interrompit dans son élan :

\- Hééé _Lynchy_ !

Ronan s’était figé à la simple vue de la Mitsubishi Evolution blanche, et Adam sentit directement une irritation monter, très puérile, mais qui était bien là, quand il comprit de qui il s'agissait.

 _Alors c’est lui_.

Joseph Kavinsky sortit de son véhicule avec un air détestable sur le visage. Il dégageait quelque chose qui lui faisait redresser les poils de ses avant-bras, comme ceux d’un chat faisant le gros dos. Il dégageait surtout la richesse, mais pas celle qu’Adam connaissait à présent, pas celle de Gansey, pas celle de Ronan.

Une richesse qu’il pouvait qualifier de noire, il puait l’argent sale, et sa tenue lui faisait penser à celles de ses mafieux russes vus dans les films. Tout comme Ronan, son être dégageait de la menace pure, prévenant tout autre humain du danger de sa présence.

Mais contrairement à Ronan, on pouvait sentir que l’avertissement était véritable.

Kavinsky passa son bras autour du tatoueur, qui se raidit, mais ne fit rien pour l’en dissuader, mis à part son regard, d’une froideur à en faire pâlir la banquise. L’autre n’en eut cependant rien à faire, et sourit encore plus derrière ses Ray-Bans blanches. Le sang d'Adam bouillonna, et _oh_.

La jalousie.

Vive, comme une piqûre d’ortie. Il serra les dents, se préparant au pire. Ronan répondait à ses questions par monosyllabes, politesse minimale et dérangée, avant que sa brève patience ne se soit finalement épuisée :

\- K, je suis _occupé_ là.

Il retourna son regard vers Adam, et sa colère monta à nouveau, parce qu’il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu’il était désolé de lui infliger ça. A la place d'être désolé, il n'avait qu'à agir ! Ne se rappelait-il pas ce qu'Adam lui avait proposé ?! Kavinsky daigna enfin reconnaître sa présence, et le fleuriste se sentit malgré tout relégué au même niveau que les poubelles juste derrière lui. 

C’en fut trop.

Ronan allait ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, sans doute pour le présenter, mais le jeune homme avait déjà pris les devants, trop énervé pour réfléchir :

\- Adam Parrish. Son _petit-ami_.

Et il put deviner le regard effaré de Ronan sur lui, il put sentir ses joues rougir lorsqu’il le dit, et _oh Seigneur_ , ça avait pourtant tellement bien fonctionné avec Blue chez Nino à l’époque ?!

Peut-être que cela avait marché parce que Blue était son amie, et que Ronan était ..

Il déglutit faiblement. Il avait mit le pied dans le nid de serpent, il devait faire à présent son maximum pour s’en sortir. 

Kavinsky n’eut pas vraiment l’air convaincu, car il eut un sourire narquois, et il lui serra la main avec une force malveillante. Il avait l’air bien décidé à détruire son numéro. Il minauda sa réponse, prétextant que Ronan ne lui avait rien dit à son sujet, qu'il n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse avoir deux amants en même temps. Adam lui rétorqua froidement que le tatoueur n'était pas comme ça.

Le jeune homme eut ensuite un rictus encore plus large. Celui qui n’annonçait rien de bon. 

\- Ah oui, et il est comment d’après toi ? Tu le connais suffisamment pour connaître ses côtés les plus sombres, peut-être .. ?

Il le narguait, et Ronan les regardait tout les deux avec défiance, et la patience d’Adam commençait à devenir très, _très_ fine. S’énerver n'était pas la solution contre ce genre d'individu, il le savait. Il pensa à Elena, et à ce qu’elle lui avait dit un jour, près de la machine à café :

_« Dès que tu perds ton calme, c’est Game Over. N’entre pas dans le jeu de ton adversaire, c’est comme une toile d’araignée. Ne bouge pas, campe sur tes positions. Ça va le rendre dingue, et tu pourras le manipuler à ce moment-là. Concentre-toi sur quelque chose, quelque chose qui t’ancre dans ta réalité. »_

Adam sourit alors, la confiance revenant, et il rétorqua calmement, détournant les yeux vers Ronan :

\- Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu’il est sincère avec moi. C’est le principal.

Et ça n’était plus du jeu, parce qu’il disait la vérité, parce qu’à son tour le teint de Ronan se colora, surtout quand il se rapprocha de lui, et unit sa main dans la sienne. Elle était moite, mais la force avec laquelle Ronan noua ses doigts aux siens ne laissait pas de doute. Il continua, son ton devenant de plus en plus concret dans la nuit :

\- Ronan est quelqu’un de franc, surtout quelqu’un qui sait ce qu’il veut. Il se donne les moyens pour réussir, et il ne recule pas devant les obstacles. C’est ça qui m’a plu chez lui. 

Il ajouta, les yeux brillants de malice, et Ronan rougit véritablement :

\- Oh, et sa technique de drague imparable aussi, c’est vrai que j’ai rarement vu quelqu’un qui sabotait le moteur de sa voiture juste en face de chez moi, et puis qui jurait dans toutes les langues pour attirer mon attention. 

\- .. Tu l’avais remarqué ? Ronan répliqua, trop proche de la vérité pour pouvoir dire autre chose.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu que j’ai immédiatement accepté ton invitation ?

Kavinsky se racla la gorge. Adam s’était retrouvé très près du tatoueur, qui avait naturellement passé un bras autour de lui. Il remarqua à présent leur différence de taille, et s’il faisait lui même un bon 1m80, les dix centimètres de plus de Ronan étaient ..

 _Très_ attractifs.

Ronan battit des yeux, il avait de très longs cils, et il était _vraiment_ très proche, et Adam pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses tympans, même le gauche. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et avenantes, et il était attiré irrémédiablement vers lui, et son corps combla naturellement la distance qui les séparait des siennes.

Adam cessa d’exister.

Ronan lui rendit immédiatement son baiser, et c’était doux et salé, sa poigne contre le bas de son dos s’était renforcée, son corps fondait contre celui du tatoueur, souple et malléable, ses propres mains sagement posées sur ses épaules. 

Ça dura à peine quelques secondes. 

Le cœur d’Adam redémarra, ses jambes étaient à nouveau sur le macadam humide, mais il était toujours dans les bras de Ronan. Ses yeux le brûlaient avec une passion qui le consuma intérieurement, et la voix de Kavinsky les ramena tous deux dans le présent.

\- Okay, c’est bon les Amoureux de Peynet. Je vous laisse ..

Il se détourna d'eux, l'air amer. Adam entendit le moteur de la Mitsubishi démarrer, et même s'il estimait que la victoire avait été trop facile, Adam était encore trop sous le choc de son action pour pouvoir réellement s’en préoccuper.

Parce qu'il venait d'embrasser Ronan. _  
_

Mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Parce qu’ils étaient devant le restaurant, en train de faire semblant sans faire semblant, que les autres les attendaient à l'intérieur et que Kavinsky leur avait finalement foutu la paix. La voix de Ronan retentit après un moment, incertaine :

\- Je .. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on t'appelle le Magicien .. 

\- Ah .. Ah bon ? 

Adam cligna des yeux, béat. Ils étaient toujours enlacés, et aucun ne semblait près à relâcher l'autre. Le tatoueur reprit d'une voix rauque, lèvres à nouveau dangereusement proches :

\- Je .. Je crois que ça a marché Parrish .. Mais on devrait peut-être rester comme ça encore un peu .. Si jamais il repassait dans le coin .. 

Adam acquiesça faiblement, laissant leurs lèvres se frôler à nouveau. Mais Ronan ne l'embrassa pas, c'était un entre deux, terriblement frustrant et délicieusement agréable à la fois. Il se sentait flotter, et il ne sut dire combien de temps cela dura, parce que ses sens s'étaient éteint pour le reste du monde et que tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le corps contre le sien, la bouche près de la sienne.

A cet instant précis, Adam comprit qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon : Jealous Adam \o/  
> Je suis toujours là 'slowww burn yaaa', puis ils s'embrassent au 5ème chapitre wtf les mecs no.
> 
> PS : La deuxième cover de The Dreamer Trilogy est sortie aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'on sera tous vivant d'ici mai 2021 because I'm just-


	6. La Lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La maison, le foyer.  
> Sensibilité, émotivité.
> 
> **TW : Mention/résultats de violence dans la deuxième partie de ce chapitre.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't go, tell me that the lights won't change  
> Tell me that we'll stay the same  
> Where we go, where we  
> Where we go, where we go
> 
> [ Flight Facilities - Clair de Lune ](https://youtu.be/Jcu1AHaTchM)

\- Je te jure, si je vois encore une seule de ses tiges .. Je l’enfonce dans le cul de quelqu’un.

Ils étaient dans l’arrière-boutique, occupés à trier les dizaines, voire centaines, non, plutôt les _milliers_ de boutons de rose prévus pour la Saint-Marc. 

Il y en avait absolument _partout_. 

C'était à peine si on pouvait encore apercevoir les quelques centimètres carrés rescapés du parquet, couvert par des monticules de fleurs. Il y en avait des caisses pleines, en terre et coupées, jusqu'au plafond. Les bouquets triés étaient eux plongés dans d'innombrables seaux d'eau, noyant sans pitié tout leur romantisme.

Ronan avait l’impression qu’il pourrait littéralement nager dans les fleurs. L'odeur lui faisait presque tourner la tête, même si les fenêtres et la porte arrière étaient grandes ouvertes. Non que ça le dérangeait vraiment, parce que le fleuriste était là. Rien n’aurait pu le déranger, tant qu’il avait Adam Parrish à ses côtés.

Adam éclata de rire face à sa remarque. Il semblait de plus en plus serein, même si l’approche de la fête signifiait qu’il allait devoir mettre rapidement les choses à plat. Peut-être parce qu’il avait déjà fait son choix. Peut-être parce qu’il avait choisi de croire en lui, de laisser une chance à Henrietta.

Ronan sourit. Il avait l’impression d’avoir bel et bien gagné la confiance du fleuriste, et c’était déjà une victoire en soi. Si Adam le laissait faire, s’il laissait le lui prouver .. 

Peut-être qu’il accepterait de garder le magasin de Perséphone. 

Il était absolument certain qu’il regretterait tôt ou tard son choix de revendre l’une des rares choses qu’il lui restait de cette femme. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Plus jeune, il n’aurait souhaiter qu’une chose : se débarrasser des Barns. 

Ça lui rappelait trop de bonheur, bonheur devenu insupportable à la mort de son père, à la déchirure de sa propre famille. Mais plus vieux, il comprenait à présent toute l’importance d’avoir conservé ce patrimoine, de le chérir et surtout de le protéger.

Peut-être qu’il accepterait de rester à Henrietta.

Il pouvait continuer de tenir le magasin, après tout, son job d'analyste n’avait pas réellement besoin d’être accompli sur place. Il pourrait prendre la voiture pour se rendre aux réunions importantes, ce n’était qu’à deux heures de route. 

Il pouvait engager quelqu'un pour l'aider à tenir la boutique. Il avait même proposé à Opal, remarquant qu’elle avait une main exceptionnellement verte, de travailler un peu pour lui, pour se faire un peu d’argent de poche. Elle pourrait très bien continuer de l’aider en grandissant, c’était une ado très débrouillarde et Ronan avait eu le doux plaisir de se rendre compte que la gamine _adorait_ le fleuriste.

Peut-être qu’il accepterait l’amour de Ronan, aussi ..

Le tatoueur déglutit. Ça faisait deux semaines depuis leur rencard. Ça faisait deux semaines qu’Adam l’avait embrassé ..

.. et il ne s’était plus rien passé depuis.

Ronan savait, bien sûr, que ça n’avait pas été que pour faire semblant. Il l’avait senti dans ses tripes, la manière dont son corps avait recherché le sien, la façon dont il ne l’avait pas lâché immédiatement, bien au contraire. 

Adam était attiré par lui, ça il en avait la confirmation à présent, mais il fallait tout d’abord régler ses craintes avant d’envisager quoique ce soit. Ça lui ferait une belle jambe, d’avoir une aventure avec lui, avant que ce dernier ne décide finalement de quitter la ville. Et Ronan ne voulait pas d’un truc sans lendemain avec lui. Il tenait bien trop au jeune homme pour ça.

Il devait y aller en douceur, avec tact et intelligence. 

_Reste cool_.

Puis les choses avaient quand même avancé .. Il l’observa un instant, et une vague de tendresse le saisit. Il tripotait à présent dans la terre en humant, et il en avait jusque dans les cheveux. Ses mains, ses mains qu’il trouvait si parfaites, étaient sèches et rugueuses, il se demanda un instant comment il n’en grimaçait pas. Ça devait probablement lui faire un mal de chien.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

La jardinière remplie de roses, ça donnait un tout autre résultat. Il lui expliqua devoir en faire une centaine comme celles-là. Ronan hocha la tête, avant de tendre distraitement la main vers sa tête. Adam se laissa faire, fermant les yeux. Il ébouriffa suffisamment ses mèches pour faire tomber les résidus de terreau, et _bon Dieu_ , rien que de l’avoir comme ça, accroupi devant lui, tendant la tête vers l'arrière avec l’air affable et détendu .. Ses joues s'enflammèrent, et il se détourna rapidement.

_Reste cool !_

Adam eut un grognement frustré lorsqu’il s’arrêta. Il se releva, et se dirigea vers l’un des folders qu’il avait fait imprimer, tout en le regardant pensivement. Ils avaient finalement choisi le couple, et Ronan s'empourpra une nouvelle fois, parce qu’il s’était bel et bien inspiré de l’un des croquis du fleuriste pour le réaliser. Il bougonna, histoire de penser à autre chose :

\- Gansey a proposé de manger une pizza après la réunion, ça te dit ?

\- Seulement si c’est moi qui paye, Lui répondit le fleuriste sans le regarder. 

Ronan leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait réussi à inviter une fois Adam, et c’était probablement la dernière. Adam était très, mais alors _très_ attaché à son indépendance financière. Même lorsque Ronan lui apportait un café, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui glisser de la monnaie dans l'une des poches arrières de son pantalon. Non pas qu’il s’en plaignait, parce que les mains d’Adam avaient un peu trop tendance à profiter du geste pour se glisser sur sa fesse ..

\- C’est pour quelle heure encore ? Marmonna-t-il, chassant la chaleur trop connue grondant dans son ventre.

Ça devenait vraiment difficile pour lui de contrôler ce genre de pensées, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé. Son corps réclamait celui d'Adam, comme une bête que l'on aurait volontairement affamé. Il voulait lui laisser le temps, mais chaque nuit, Ronan rêvait d'Adam, qu'il l'embrassait à son tour, et parfois plus ..

Adam lui répondit pour 19h. Il le remercia ensuite, parce que Ronan avait choisi de sacrifier sa journée de congé pour l’aider à décharger le camion de roses qui était arrivé à la boutique aux aurores.

Il lui fit un sourire tellement parfait que le petit cœur de Ronan chavira une nouvelle fois. Adam Parrish était comme une journée de congé pour lui. 

Même si cela signifiait devoir encore ficeler des centaines de boutons de roses ..

La réunion avait lieu dans l’une des salles de classes du collège d’Henrietta. 

La mère de Blue, Maura Sargent, y était professeur d’histoire. Ses courts cheveux sombres encadraient un visage sérieux mais encore plein de jeunesse. Elle avait des yeux noisettes pétillants tout comme sa fille, et elle avait l’air de la prof cool que tous les élèves adoraient, celle qui programmait de chouettes excursions et qui projetait des films en cours.

Ronan répondit au signe de la main de Gansey, en pleine conversation avec Blue et Calla. Cette dernière lui fit un rictus. Ronan grogna.

Il l’avait un peu mauvaise après elle, depuis qu’il savait que c’était elle qui avait saboté sa voiture. Il avait vraiment eu l’air stupide devant Adam, surtout parce que ce dernier pensait que c’était lui qui en était l’auteur, et même si son geste avait fonctionné ..

Il repensa brusquement à la douceur de ses lèvres.

\- Bien, installons-nous ! Décréta Maura, maintenant que tout le monde était là.

Ronan lui en fut reconnaissant, juste avant de prendre place à côté du fleuriste qui lui sourit, le remerciant une nouvelle fois de les aider. Ronan se demanda s’il était d'une telle politesse avec tout le monde. Il se demanda s'il était comme ça dans l'intimité. S'il le remercierait après.. 

Il déglutit faiblement, tentant de se concentrer sur les plans des stands, du défilé qui devait oui ou non passer devant le cimetière, si cette année encore il fallait empêcher Orla, la cousine de Blue, de jouer le rôle de la princesse, parce qu’elle le faisait chaque année.

Les discussions perdirent rapidement Ronan, qui n’eut pas d’autre choix que de se concentrer sur Adam. Il observa en coin son profil, sa manière studieuse d’écouter, ses mains qui s’occupaient en chipotant son stylo. Le tatoueur fronça les sourcils. Des plaques rouges et sèches s’étendaient près du début de ses phalanges.

Il fallait vraiment qu’il fasse quelque chose.

Adam avait à présent posé ses mains sur ses cuisses, et Ronan tendit doucement la sienne. Le fleuriste ne broncha pas lorsqu’il prit la plus proche dans ses siennes, observant sans bruit, pendant qu’il caressait doucement la peau meurtrie.

 _Crème_ , pensa-t-il.

Il se demanda si sa mère n’en fabriquait pas une, à l’époque. Il devrait fouiller dans les tiroirs de la salle de bain des Barns pour la retrouver.

Il ne se rendit compte qu’une pause venait d’être déclarée, lorsque Adam lui demanda la permission de reprendre son membre. Ronan se détourna, pour voir Blue discuter avec Maura juste à côté. Cette dernière avait l’air préoccupée, et l’oreille de Ronan se tendit, entendant malgré lui la fin de leur conversation.

\- A vrai dire, j’ai l’une de mes élèves qui est absente depuis trois jours, et je ne le sens pas ..

Elle soupira, tout en portant la tasse de café à ses lèvres. Blue lui demanda si elle avait tenté de joindre ses parents, mais la cinquantenaire hocha la tête négativement. 

\- Je sais qu’Opal a beaucoup de soucis chez elle, et ça ne m’aide pas vraiment ..

Ronan sentit un poignard lui transpercer l’abdomen.

_Opal._

_Opal !_

Il se retourna vers elle en un quart de seconde, lui agrippant le bras. Elle glapit sous la surprise, tournant la tête vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Le tatoueur ne perdit pas de temps :

\- Opal vous avez dit ?! Blonde, grands yeux foncés ?

\- Oui, tu la connais ? 

Maura avait l’air intriguée, et peut-être un peu soulagée, car peut-être que Ronan avait une idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ? Ronan se sentait complètement stupide, parce qu’il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles de l’adolescente depuis quelques jours, et ça ne l’avait pas inquiété outre mesure.

Le regard interrogatif d’Adam se posa sur lui, et il hocha la tête vers Gansey, qui avait compris également de qui il s’agissait. Il sortit son portable, les autres pendus à sa réaction et composa son numéro.

Il tomba instantanément sur la messagerie, et il se leva, son instinct lui indiquant de bouger, de prendre le volant et de retourner tout Henrietta et ses environs jusqu’à la retrouver.

Il fut rapidement dehors, sans prendre en compte les appels derrière lui, le sang battant à ses tempes. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure, les pires scénario s’y enchainant en boucle.

Peut-être que ça avait été les coups de trop.

Peut-être qu’il allait découvrir son petit corps dans un fossé.

Il n’avait pas remarqué Adam, chaud sur ses pas, lorsqu’il avait pris place derrière son volant.

\- Je viens avec toi. 

Ronan regarda le fleuriste avec incrédulité. Il avait ouvert la porte de la BMW avant qu’il ne puisse rétorquer, et il était en train d’accrocher sa ceinture. Il plongea ses yeux bleus océans dans les siens, et le jeune homme se rendit brutalement compte qu’il n’avait pas desserré les dents depuis tout à l’heure.

_Calme-toi._

Il posa l’arrière de son crâne contre le siège, ferma les yeux, et souffla une bonne fois. Il n’irait pas bien loin s' il ne maîtrisait pas ses émotions.

Il compta jusqu’à trois, mit le contact, et ils démarrèrent en trombe vers la route principale.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la nationale avec certainement 10 bons km/h de plus que la vitesse autorisée, et Adam parla après de longues minutes, réduisant le volume de l’acid rave qui dégoulinait furieusement des baffes du véhicule, lui demandant comment il savait où aller.

Ronan mit un moment à répondre. Peut-être parce qu’il ne le savait pas lui-même, son intuition était telle qu’elle était, ses tripes ne lui mentaient jamais, mais il avait peut-être un élément de réponse à fournir à son ami : 

\- Parce qu'elle est comme moi. 

Il hésita, et lui avoua enfin, après un instant :

\- Je veux devenir son tuteur légal Adam, et le plus vite possible. Hors de question qu'elle reste chez cette femme une minute de plus. 

Adam le regarda un instant, avant de répondre :

\- Mais pour ça tu dois récupérer les Barns. 

Ronan se tourna vers lui, heureux de voir qu'il le suivait. Il lui expliqua la procédure, son besoin de récupérer la ferme rapidement pour se faire. Le fleuriste lui demanda si elle savait où était l’exploitation. Il acquiesça, il l’y avait déjà amenée, pour voir si cela lui plairait d’habiter là-bas.

Adam eut l’air soulagé, et il finirent de faire route en silence. Les Barns n’étaient qu’à 30 minutes d’Henrietta, accessible en bus, il fallait néanmoins parcourir 15 minutes au travers la forêt pour s’y rendre.

Ronan eut un bref soulagement lorsque la silhouette de briques rouges des étables apparut à l’horizon. Ils longèrent les prairies vides, les vaches ne sortant pas encore, puis le verger, avant d’arriver dans la cour, où il se gara brusquement en dérapant.

Ils furent dehors instantanément, et Adam marcha jusqu’à se trouver au centre, encadré par les bâtisses anciennes, impressionnantes de tranquillité. Il s’arrêta enfin, et Ronan put voir avec satisfaction son regard sur l’ancienne propriété des Lynch.

Rien ne changeait aux Barns, comme figées dans le temps, et c’était dans cette atmosphère presque féerique que Ronan avait vécu les années les plus calmes de sa vie. Ou tout semblait simple. Ou tout semblait possible.

Il murmura, tout en se rapprochant derrière lui doucement :

\- Bienvenue chez moi.

Adam se retourna, et Ronan pouvait voir la lueur de la lune se refléter dans ses yeux comme dans un lac, et il déglutit faiblement, parce qu’il repensa une nouvelle fois à leur baiser. Il ne pouvait encore s’empêcher de se dire que, peut-être, s'il y avait bien un fond de vérité, ils ne tarderaient pas à recommencer ..

Il chassa rapidement ses pensées, parce que la silhouette d’un homme était apparue. Un chapeau de cowboy retenait des cheveux mi-longs gris, et il portait une chemise à carreaux gris, sur un pantalon de travail gris ..

Mr Gray les accueillit par un simple mais efficace :

\- Elle est dans le salon.

Il les laissa entrer sans les suivre, continuant vers les étables. Ronan fit comme chez lui, parce que c’était chez lui, et il ne prit pas la peine de retirer son manteau ni ses chaussures, trop à l'affût, trop inquiet de voir dans quel état l’adolescente se trouvait.

Il déboula dans la pièce à vivre, où un feu crépitait dans la grande cheminée de pierre. Le divan de cuir était dos à lui, mais il vit la tête blonde, et un soulagement sans nom s’empara de lui. 

Cela ne dura malheureusement pas lorsqu’Opal tourna la tête vers lui.

Son petit visage n’était qu’hématomes, bouffi par les coups. L’un de ses yeux était fermé, et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Mr Gray avait dû apporter les premiers soins, bandages et strips, mais les ravages étaient bien visibles. Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre de Ronan.

Son premier réflexe fut de casser quelque chose. La chaise à portée de main fit l’affaire. Il entendit le rappel à l’ordre sec d’Adam, et fut vite calmé, car il se rendit compte que, si son geste l’avait soulagé sur le coup, Opal elle s’était encore plus recroquevillée sous la couverture, comme un animal apeuré.

Désolé, il voulut aller vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, qu’il allait définitivement la sortir de là, mais le bras du fleuriste lui barra la route. Ronan se retourna vers lui, irrité, mais le ton d’Adam le stoppa définitivement :

\- Ronan, _sort_.

Adam le fusillait du regard, et Ronan se sentit minable. Comment avait-il pu penser qu’il pourrait y arriver ? Il était incapable de prendre soin de quelqu’un d’autre après tout. Il était déjà incapable de prendre soin de lui-même ..

Il tourna les talons, mais la main du jeune homme l’agrippa par le poignet. Il se retourna à nouveau vers lui, et l’expression d’Adam s’était adoucie, il lui dit de le laisser faire, qu’il allait lui parler, sur un ton aimable et conciliant. Ronan ne s’en sentit pas mieux pour autant.

Une fois dehors, il s’alluma une cigarette, et se dirigea vers l’étable. Mr Gray était assis sur un banc à l’entrée, et il prit place à ses côtés. Il lui tendit son paquet, l’homme en saisit une en le remerciant poliment. Il sortit à son tour une flasque de sa veste, lui donnant charitablement.

\- Sale soirée, Dit l'homme ensuite, plus une constatation qu'une question.

\- _Homo homini lupus est_ , Rétorqua lugubrement le tatoueur, avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool.

Mr Gray cita ensuite quelques vers de Beowulf en ancien anglais, sa voix grave et sereine se perdant dans la nuit, tout comme les pensées de Ronan. 

Les heures avaient sans doute passé, Mr Gray étant parti leur chercher des bières parce qu'ils avaient vidé son cognac, et Ronan marchait dans la cour, retournant dans sa tête toutes les solutions possibles et envisageables. 

Il avait envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Il avait envie de rouler jusque là, et de trouver cette femme, et de lui foutre son poing dans la figure. 

Comment était-ce possible de faire du mal à quelqu'un d'innocent comme Opal ? Elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'avait pas demandé que ses parents meurent dans un incendie. Elle n'avait pas demandé à venir au monde.

Il se demanda brusquement si le fleuriste avait vécu les même choses. Si lui aussi avait été marqué de la sorte. Si tout ses gestes, ses freins émotionnels, ses angoisses y étaient effectivement liés .. Il lui avait fit qu'il avait perdu l’ouïe dans un accident, mais était-ce bien la vérité .. ? Il frissonna brusquement, sa rage prenant une nouvelle ampleur.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna vers Adam, qui finissait un appel :

\- .. très bien, nous allons faire ça. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Cheng.

Ronan le regarda d’un air intrigué, et le fleuriste lui expliqua que l’un des avocat de leur boîte, Henry Cheng, avait été auparavant dans les affaires familiales. Comme Ronan avait l’air de tomber des nues, Adam résuma :

\- On va la sortir de là.

\- Et c’est quoi le plan Einstein ?

Adam lui dit que si Opal témoignait, qu'elle portait plainte, elle serait mise en foyer vu son jeune âge, et qu’une famille d'accueil serait tirée au hasard pour la prendre en charge. Sauf qu’elle risquait de partir loin, et que ça ôtait tout espoir à Ronan de la garder près de lui.

Cheng s’était donc renseigné auprès d’un de ses confrères notaires, afin de voir si le testament de Niall Lynch pouvait être caduc dû à certains évènements.

Comme, par exemple, si en cas de force majeur, s’il se retrouvait soudainement chef de famille, biologique où non, et qu’il aie l’obligation de leur fournir un toit, les Barns pourraient se débloquer plus vite que prévu. 

Adam avait expliqué cela comme si tout était clair comme de l’eau de roche, comme un exposé appris par cœur, et Ronan sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

\- Calla avait raison, t’es vraiment un putain de magicien .. Murmura-t-il, seule chose cohérente qui lui vint à l’esprit.

Adam sourit, haussant les épaules. Ça c’était pour la partie théorique. La pratique consistait à mettre Opal en sécurité d’ici là, les démarches pouvant prendre quelques jours.

Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas rester aux Barns, même sous surveillance de Mr Gray. Pas question de la laisser à Monmouth non plus, Adam avait bien pensé la prendre chez lui mais il s'était ensuite dit qu’elle serait sans doute mieux avec les filles du 300 Fox Way. Il allait passer un coup de fil à Blue, mais était sûr que cela ne poserait pas de problème.

Il lui demanda ensuite où habitait Opal, histoire de s’y rendre le lendemain afin de toucher deux mots à sa tante à tête reposée, et d’embarquer ses affaires. Ronan hésita à lui répondre. 

\- Elle vit au trailer park .. Lacha-t-il, jaugeant sa réaction.

Et Adam devint pâle comme un linge, tout à ses attentes. 

_Bien-sûr_ , songea Ronan. Il se dépêcha de lui dire qu’il n’était pas obligé d’y aller, de l'accompagner, parce que c’était sa bataille à lui, et qu’il en avait déjà bien assez fait comme ça. La voix d’Adam le coupa, vive et étonnement belliqueuse :

\- _J’irai_.

Il l’observa longuement. Son corps était fixe mais souple, comme s’il se préparait à bondir, comme s’il se préparait à devoir lutter contre quelque chose d’invisible. C’était probablement le cas. Ronan s’approcha sans réfléchir, entrant dans sa bulle, et il passa sa main contre sa joue, collant son front contre le sien. 

Adam écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, mais ne broncha pas. Ronan planta ses yeux dans les siens, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à l’arrêt dans l'obscurité de la campagne, le seul bruit des premiers criquets perçant le silence. Ronan se demanda un instant si Mr Gray les observait, de son air neutre et impénétrable.

Adam baissa alors les yeux, avant de reprendre d’une voix vacillante :

\- … tu m’as promis.

Et Ronan lui caressa la joue avec le pouce, parce que _oui_ , il avait promis de veiller sur Adam. Il avait promis d’être avec lui, quoiqu’il choisisse de faire.

\- Alors j’irai.

Son regard était ferme, et sa bouche était à nouveau bien trop près de la sienne. Ronan hésita, mais trop longtemps.

Adam se défit de son étreinte, murmurant qu’il devait probablement retourner près d’Opal. Ronan acquiesça, se mordant l’intérieur de la bouche. Ce n’était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour flirter.

Il regarda sa silhouette s’éloigner, bercée par la pâle lumière lunaire. Il lui semblait fragile et fort en même temps, et il ne le quitta pas des yeux avant de fouiller sa poche à la recherche de ses cigarettes.

Son cœur se serra. Adam avait beaucoup évolué depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il espérait qu'il arriverait à comprendre et à accepter ses émotions. 

Non, il y arriverait. Parce qu'Adam n'abandonnerait pas, surtout si on lui apportait le soutien nécessaire ..

Adam avait _survécu_ , et il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas.

Il rentra quelque temps après lui, se dirigeant d’abord dans la cuisine, se servant un verre de l’eau du robinet. Il n'alluma pas, il connaissait assez la maison pour se mouver à son aise, et la pleine lune était suffisante.

Sa soif apaisée, il se dirigea dans le salon. La pièce était vide, et le feu était mort dans la cheminée. 

Ronan monta à l’étage, passant d’abord à la salle de bain. Il fouilla un moment les armoires, avant de trouver ce qu’il cherchait. Il sortit ensuite dans le couloir, et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, sachant déjà ce qu’il allait y trouver.

Sur son lit, le long corps d’Adam, contre lequel était blotti Opal. Ronan prit la couverture et les recouvrit soigneusement. Il observa le visage du fleuriste, la manière dont ses sourcils se fronçaient même dans son sommeil. 

Comme si, même dans l’univers des rêves, Adam portait sa croix. Même dans son sommeil, il n’était pas libre, à la proie de n’importe quel démon intérieur. Obligé de revivre ses choses qu'il avait eut tellement de mal à enfuir en lui, après avoir vu l'adolescente comme ça.

Il aurait pu les laisser, dire à Ronan de s'en charger, que c'en était trop pour lui. Était-ce par fierté, ou par altruisme, sûrement un mélange des deux.

Comment quelqu’un pouvait être autant rongé de l’intérieur, et tellement prévenant à l'extérieur, ça le dépassait complètement. Il aurait tellement voulu qu’Adam soit un peu plus égoïste, qu’il pense un peu plus à lui.

Il aurait tellement voulu qu’il songe à être heureux.

Il tendit une main tremblante, caressant son front, y dégageant les mèches cendrées, et l'expression d’Adam s'adoucit étrangement. Ses lèvres frémirent, il marmonnait dans son sommeil. Ronan comprit cependant un ultime mot :

\- Perséphone ..

Et Ronan eut mal, pour la énième fois de la journée. Il s’assit près de lui, dos au lit, et il prit sa main qui dépassait dans la sienne, la serrant fort, mais pas assez pour le réveiller. 

Et il comprit qu’il avait raison, que ses sens ne le trompaient jamais. Adam commettait une horrible erreur en voulant partir. Sa place était ici. Près de ses amis, près de lui ..

Et près de Perséphone.

Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de porter sa paume à sa bouche, l’embrassant doucement.

\- Elle est là, Adam .. Murmura-t-il. Elle a toujours été là .. Et elle sera toujours là. Comme moi. Je serais toujours là, tant que tu m’y autorise ..

Et Ronan ferma les yeux, la main de l’homme qu’il aimait toujours dans la sienne, et il tomba endormi, sur le parquet brut de sa chambre d’enfance.

Demain serait un jour meilleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Lune est une carte qui me tient particulièrement à cœur.  
> Je trouve qu'elle correspond parfaitement à l'Adam de cette histoire, car elle implique une grande introversion, elle reflète les peurs et les désillusions ..
> 
> (Je me relirais demain car j'ai plus les yeux en face des trous hahaha.)


	7. La Maison Dieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perturbation, destruction.  
> Prise de conscience, libération.
> 
> **TW : Deuxième partie de ce chapitre potentiellement dérangeante (violence physique, violence verbale, crise de panique et autre joyeuseté au programme).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In silence, no one answers  
> But I still hear your voice  
> If you'd only come hold me  
> If you'd only come
> 
> [Janet Suhh - In Silence](https://youtu.be/nBixXEepG6M)

_Perséphone, regarde !_

_La pousse de citronnier avait bien grandi, et il s’était empressé de courir vers la fleuriste, le pot en main. La quadragénaire finissait un haut bouquet de glaïeuls de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Elle lui fit un sourire tendre, ses cheveux flottants dans un nuage d’or blanc autour d’elle._

_Tu vois que tu y es arrivé._

_Il se redressa fièrement, et le sourire de la femme s’élargit encore plus. Elle lui demanda s’il voulait l’aider, et il répondit par l’affirmative. Ils s'attelèrent dans le calme, avant que cette dernière ne lui demande s’il avait déjà choisi ce qu’il voulait faire plus tard._

_Il la regarda, et sans hésiter, répondit qu’il voulait aller à Harvard. Il hésitait entre ça et Yale, mais Harvard, c’était définitivement Harvard. Elle hocha la tête délicatement, l’écoutant s’extasier, parlant sans pouvoir s’arrêter._

_Tu sais, quand je serais plus vieille .._

_Il la regarda, s’arrêtant sur son ton sérieux mais doux. Elle n’était pas vieille, elle ne le serait probablement jamais. Elle n’avait pas d’âge. Et il ne voulait pas qu’elle soit vieille, car cela voudrait dire .._

_.. Je voudrais que le magasin te revienne._

_Il la regarda, sentant ses yeux s’élargir sous le choc._

_Mais surtout sous la joie._

_Parce que personne ne lui avait jamais confié quelque chose d'aussi précieux._

_Et il se sentit sourire, dans un incontrôlable mouvement d'euphorie._

_Les yeux noirs de la fleuriste lui souriaient eux aussi, alors qu'elle continua :_

_Parce que je sais qu’il sera entre de bonnes mains .._

Adam se réveilla.

Il battit des paupières, perdu, s’étonnant de l’endroit d’où il se trouvait, et il lui fallut un instant pour remettre les choses à leurs places.

Il était aux Barns, dans la chambre de Ronan. 

Dans le lit de Ronan ..

Il se redressa durement, se passant une main sur le visage. La soirée d’hier avait été particulièrement éprouvante.

Tous ces derniers jours, ces derniers mois avaient été éprouvants.

Il se leva, parcourant la chambre des yeux. S’il avait gardé tout ses souvenirs d’adolescence dans la sienne, on pouvait en dire de même pour Ronan. Il passa la main sur les posters collés au murs, groupes de musique totalement inconnus. Des dessins, et il pouvait dire que c’était dans le bonheur qu'ils avaient été réalisés. 

Beaucoup de photos aussi, l’une du tatoueur gamin qui le fit sourire, afflué d’un kilt vert sapin et de sa casquette assortie. Il tenait une énorme coupe argentée en main, souriant avec (presque) toutes ses dents de lait.

L’air heureux.

Son cœur se serra, pointe de jalousie qu’il regretta immédiatement. Il y avait des photos de Ronan partout dans la maison. Seul, ou bien avec deux autres enfants, Ronan et un plus vieux partageaient les mêmes boucles sombres, alors que le plus jeune était blond comme les blés, comme si les deux autres avaient vidé la cartouche d’encre à l'accouchement.

Adam savait qu’il n’y avait pas une seule photo de lui chez ses parents. 

Par contre, Perséphone, elle, en avait tout plein.

Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois, la tristesse cette fois-ci. Cette bonne vieille mélancolie, qui revenait encore et toujours le poignarder dans le dos. Comme des regrets de ce qu’ils n’avaient pas vécu, de ce qu’ils n’avaient pas eu l'occasion de vivre.

Et c’était injuste.

Il se saisit d’une petite voiture, qui entonna une mélodie lorsqu’il appuya sans le faire exprès sur l’une des roues. 

On pouvait sentir que Ronan avait eu une enfance heureuse en ces murs. Il savait qu’il avait tout perdu du jour au lendemain, mais il avait su rebondir. Ronan était fier et solide, et il s’occupait d’Opal comme si c'était sa sœur. Comme si c'était sa fille.

Et il avait envie de faire de même avec Adam. 

C’était plus que clair à présent. Ronan avait tendance à intégrer les personnes importantes de sa vie dans sa meute. Il fondait dans un sens sa propre famille, besoin naturel de protéger, besoin naturel d'aimer.

Le sentiment de doute bien connu s’immisça à nouveau, insidieux dans le cœur d'Adam.

Lui, avait eu une enfance qui n’en était pas une, avant de rattraper ce bonheur des années plus tard. Il avait réussi à s’en sortir, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander ..

_Que pourrais-je bien avoir à offrir ?_

Pour quelqu’un comme Ronan, qui avait grandi dans l’amour, qu’est-ce qu’Adam pourrait lui apporter de plus, c’est vrai .. ?

Il secoua la tête, se décidant à pousser la porte et à descendre. 

Une fois en bas, il fut attiré par du bruit, et surtout, par une délicieuse odeur dans la cuisine. Il se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds, passant discrètement la tête par l'entrebâillement.

Ronan et Opal dansaient, musique jazzy qui sortait du poste de radio. Le tatoueur fit valser l’adolescente doucement, et il sourit parce que Ronan portait un tablier avec l’inscription _Kiss the Chef_ , et ils se balançaient bien, en rythme et en cadence.

Comme si rien de ce qu’ils avaient vécu n’était important, juste l’instant présent.

Il les observa longuement et avec tendresse. Opal s’était réfugiée dans les bras de Ronan après les derniers accords, ce dernier lui caressant la nuque avec douceur. Adam s’étonna un instant, parce que les cheveux d’Opal semblaient plus courts ?

Non, ils étaient _définitivement_ plus courts, les longueurs miel de l’adolescente lui arrivaient dans le dos, alors qu’elle arborait maintenant une coupe pixie. Opal tourna la tête vers lui, s'apercevant de sa présence et émit un cri joyeux, avant de se diriger vers lui.

Elle lui prit la main pour l’attirer à table, ou le petit-déjeuner était servi. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce, décrétant prévenir Mr Gray, au cas où il désirerait quelque chose.

\- Nouvelle coupe pour un nouveau départ, Répondit simplement Ronan devant son air interrogatif. J’ai pris ma tondeuse.

Le tatoueur avait l’air très calme, et Adam en fut soulagé. Pareil à voir la jeune fille à nouveau pleine de vie, sans l’ombre de la petite chose qu’elle était le soir précédent.

Sa discussion avec elle lui avait appris qu’elle était courageuse, et qu’elle comptait terriblement sur Ronan. Elle avait aussi choisi de faire confiance à Adam, lorsqu’il lui avait demandé de lui montrer ses cicatrices pour les prendre en photo.

Peut-être parce qu’Adam lui avait montré ses siennes en retour, stigmates anciennes mais toujours présentes des tendresses de Robert Parrish.

Ils avaient tous deux conclus un pacte silencieux, Adam s’était promis de lui montrer que ce monde n’était pas si noir, pas si dangereux.

Ronan se dirigea vers lui avec une cafetière à l’italienne, lui demandant s’il avait quand même bien dormi. Adam acquiesça, avant brusquement de se tourner vers la seule horloge de la cuisine. 10h30 passée. 

\- Blue va s’occuper du magasin aujourd’hui, L’arrêta le tatoueur dans sa panique. T’inquiète pas.

Adam soupira, se détendant brusquement. Il se saisit d’un morceau de pain perdu, s’étonnant agréablement. Ronan savait cuisiner ? 

Il fit mine d’être offusqué, et le sourire d’Adam s’agrandit. Ils s’attablèrent, et déjeunèrent dans un silence paisible. Ronan lui demanda ensuite ce qu’ils allaient faire. 

Adam avait besoin de son ordinateur, afin qu'ils préparent le dossier avec Cheng, puis qu'il lui envoie les papiers. Il allait d'abord sonner à Maura, pour qu’elle le lui apporte et qu’elle vienne chercher Opal. Le tatoueur ne semblait pas très heureux de confier l’adolescente à quelqu’un d’autre, mais il savait qu’il n’avait guère le choix.

Adam se leva, et commença a débarrasser. Ronan l’y aida, et ils commencèrent à faire la vaisselle ensemble. 

La musique de la radio, le bruit de l’eau, le mouvement des vaches, au loin .. C’était si apaisant et paisible, qu’Adam se demanda ce que cela devait faire d’habiter ici. Ça lui rappelait le calme de la maison de Perséphone, ce fond sonore doux et rassurant dans lequel il évoluait.

_Pourquoi suis-je encore parti m’installer dans une grande ville ?_

Ronan s’exclama, et il se retourna vers lui. Il venait de s’éclabousser pas mal avec une casserole, l’eau dégoulinait sur le carrelage beige. Il sentit sa bouche se tordre, parce qu’il avait à présent la certitude que le tatoueur était un vrai maladroit.

\- Putain, Jura-t-il, avant de se retourner et de retirer brusquement son haut.

Adam écarquilla les yeux. Pas seulement à la vue du torse nu de Ronan qui, d’une blancheur presque satinée sous la lueur du soleil matinal, était _définitivement_ musclé, mais surtout à cause des tatouages.

 _Du_ tatouage, devrait-il plutôt dire. Car le dos était entièrement recouvert d’encre noir, contraste brutal avec sa peau, remontant dans sa nuque et y descendant jusqu’à ses reins. Il y devinait des arbres, des oiseaux, des corbeaux sans doute, des croix celtiques, et plein d'autres choses encore, le tout savamment imbriqué l’un dans l’autre. 

C’était un univers entier qui vivait sur le dos de Ronan Lynch, fantasque et sombre. Il avait l’impression que le tatouage le regardait, pourvu de sa propre vie, comme un être à part que l’on aurait greffé sur lui. 

C’était la chose la plus fascinante qu’il avait eu l'occasion de voir.

\- .. Parrish ? Murmura soudain Ronan.

Adam avait dirigé sa paume vers lui sans s'en rendre compte, et était en train de le toucher. Gêné, il voulut la retirer, mais la poigne de Ronan sur son poignet l’en empêcha. 

Il se tendit brusquement, avant de croiser son regard glacé, qui emprisonna le sien sans peur. Il y lut son autorisation. La main d’Adam glissa alors, libérée, sur ses trapèzes, chemin parcourant sa colonne vertébrale, dans une peur presque viscérale que le tatouage n’ouvre ses crocs et n'avale sa main dans le néant.

Il savoura le contact de la peau dure et chaude sous ses doigts, il pouvait la sentir frémir doucement sous la pression légère de ses phalanges, et il sentait un désir brûler en lui, brusque et animal, comme répondant à un appel silencieux crié par le corps du tatoueur.

Ronan s’était à présent retourné, et il nota deux autres tatouages sur ses pectoraux, des chiens ou plutôt des loups, l’un crachant une lune, l’autre un soleil. Sur ses côtes, des entrelacs de branches, feuilles se perdant dans un camaïeu de noir. Une inscription sur son bras, _Arbores loqui latine_ , retint son attention.

Les arbres parlaient latin, et le corps de Ronan lui parlait sa propre langue, une langue qu’Adam ne demandait qu’à apprendre et à maîtriser, par cœur s’il lui en laissait la possibilité ..

\- _Unguibus et rostro_ .. Lâcha Adam.

La citation latine fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l’esprit. Il vit Ronan lui sourire, et fut satisfait de voir qu’il comprenait.

Ses mains continuèrent leur voyage, alors que le souffle du tatoueur se fit plus lourd, et Adam déglutit, parce que les mains puissantes de Ronan caressaient ses avants-bras, l’attirant encore un peu plus contre lui ..

Un toussotement les fit sursauter. Adam vit Mr Gray dans l'entrebâillement de la porte au côté d’Opal, les yeux de cette dernière cachés derrière la main de l’homme. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, alors qu'un Ronan cramoisi s’éclipsa pour prendre un haut sec.

Il nota cependant que l'adolescente arborait un rictus narquois, et que l’une de ses petites mains lui adressa un pouce, et il rougit, parce que ..

_Bon sang._

Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment.

C’était le début de soirée, et Adam avait enfin fini le dossier.

Calla était venue chercher Opal, et s’était un peu trop perdue avec Mr Gray, ce qui avait fait sourire Ronan, décrétant que ce dernier était trop solitaire, ça lui ferait du bien d’avoir quelqu’un.

Adam avait à moitié souri, parce que son talent de feindre s’estompait au fur et à mesure que l’instant tant redouté arrivait.

Parce qu’il avait essayé, _vraiment_ , de ne pas y penser, de ne pas laisser l’anxieux sentiment pétrifier son corps tout entier.

Il allait remettre les pieds au trailer park.

Il allait retourner là où il avait juré ne plus jamais remettre les pieds.

Il observa ses mains. Ses tremblements n’étaient pas trop voyants, par contre sa vue se brouillait, il avait mal à la tête, signe que sa tension était bien plus haute qu’elle ne devrait l’être.

Il était dans l’ancien bureau de Niall Lynch, seul avec son angoisse et ses démons. Il avait les papiers imprimés de l’avocat en main, et la signature d’Opal en bas, stipulant que cette dernière était d’accord avec les faits.

Il sentit une faible détermination prendre le dessus. C’était pour l’adolescente, c’était pour ça qu'il le faisait.

Dès qu’ils en auraient fini, ils partiraient, et n'y retourneraient pas.

On frappa. Il se tourna vers Ronan, qui lui demanda s’il était prêt. Adam eut du mal à répondre, et le tatoueur fut immédiatement près de lui, serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Adam se rendit compte qu’elles étaient glacées.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé .. 

\- Si. 

Adam inspira profondément.

_Il le faut._

Ils sortirent, se dirigeant vers la BMW. Ronan démarra plus doucement qu’à l’habitude, et ils roulèrent, roulèrent, alors que le sentiment d'angoisse grandissait, grandissait ..

Adam avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mais il nota que sa résolution était plus forte, sauf quand Ronan passa l’entrée du trailer park.

C’est là que les sons commencèrent.

\- Parrish ? Hé, ça va ?

La voix de Ronan les arrêta, et Adam se rendit compte que c’était dans sa tête, ce qui ne le rassura pas pour autant.

Ils se garèrent devant un bungalow, caractéristique au trailer park. Adam nota avec soulagement qu’ils étaient à l'extrême opposé, ce qui réduisait les risques d’une rencontre fortuite.

Il descendit, malgré ses jambes en coton.

Et les bruits recommencèrent.

Quelque chose que l’on brise. Des pleurs. Des cris. 

_Les siens_.

\- Parrish, si jamais .. S’entêta Ronan, irritation prenant le pas sur l’inquiétude.

\- Allons dire deux mots à cette femme, Rétorqua-t-il.

Sa voix avait gardé son assurance, même s’il avait du mal à la reconnaître. C'était déjà ça.

Parce que la colère prenait doucement le pas sur la peur, parce qu’Adam n’avait plus 17 ans, parce qu’Adam avait quelque chose à protéger, quelque chose qui comptait plus que sa vie à lui.

Il montèrent les marches, et Ronan cogna durement sur la porte. Il ne s’arrêta que lorsque la porte s’ouvrit sur une cinquantenaire à l’air acariâtre, visage ridé prématurément par le soleil et l’alcool. Elle avait des cheveux décolorés et secs tenus en une queue de cheval basse, et un mégot coincé entre ses lèvres fines. 

\- Madison Armstrong ? Demanda alors Adam, essayant de garder un ton courtois et neutre, malgré toute l’aversion que lui inspirait le personnage.

Il avait expliqué à Ronan qu’il était très important de ne pas faire de vagues. Ils devraient appeler la police, si elle refusait de les laisser entrer à l’amiable. Adam avait déjà le mandat du juge, à la demande expresse de Cheng, mais ça pouvait ne pas être suffisant pour certains individus ..

Il comprit que cela allait être leur cas lorsqu’elle leur aboya dessus, l’accent d’Henrietta lourd et rigide résonnant dans son tympan :

\- Vous êtes qui ? Si c’est pour me vendre des conneries, c’est ..

\- On est là pour Opal, La coupa sèchement Ronan.

Ses yeux brûlaient, et Adam posa précautionneusement la main sur son bras, afin de lui rappeler de rester maître de lui. Opal était en sécurité désormais, mais ça ne supprimait pas tout ce qu’elle avait pu endurer.

Il la revit, les hématomes colorant douloureusement sa peau.

Il se revit, miroir d’une vie parallèle.

La voix d’Armstrong le ramena à la réalité : 

\- .. bien-sûr, en plus il faut que cette petite pute s’en tape deux.

Le regard de Ronan s'agrandit sous la surprise. Adam sentit lui une sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- J’étais sûr qu’elle tapinait, Continua-elle, sourire mauvais grandissant, concentrant son attention sur le tatoueur. Quand j’ai découvert le fric sous son lit, ça m'a pas fallu longtemps .. Tu dois pas payer cher pour la baiser, elle doit pas être difficile si elle est comme sa mère, c’était une vraie chienne après tout ! 

Adam agrippa le poing de Ronan avant que celui-ci ne s’explose dans la porte. Il sentit lui-même sa jugulaire pulser, fureur noire brouillant son regard. 

Ils _devaient_ garder leur sang-froid. Elle faisait exprès de les provoquer parce qu’elle savait qu’elle serait dans ses droits si l’un des deux levait la main sur elle.

 _Foutue justice_.

\- Quoi, vous faites ça à trois ? Blagua-t-elle. Y’en a un qu’elle suce, l’autre qui la saute ? Ça vous excite bande de porc ? Savez qu’elle est mineure la pouffiasse ? Si je devais prévenir les poulets ..

\- _Ta gueule_ , Siffla Ronan, et la femme eut un mouvement de recul, parce qu’il était dans un état de rage tel que même Adam du se faire violence pour rester à ses côtés.

Les pulsions meurtrières qu’il envoyait n’étaient pas un bon présage. Il fallait agir, rapidement, avant que la situation ne dégénère. Adam s’avança alors, se positionnant entre Ronan et la tante d’Opal, avant de parler d’une voix sèche et sans équivoque :

\- On veut juste prendre une partie de ses affaires. Vous aurez bien assez vite les services sociaux sur le dos pour qu’on se préoccupe du reste.

Il lui tendit le mandat d’un geste acide. La femme s’était tue. Elle regarda le papier.

Elle regarda Adam.

Elle regarda le papier.

Elle regarda Adam.

\- Dis-moi toi ..

Elle regarda Adam.

\- .. Tu serais pas le fils Parrish ?

Adam s’arrêta de respirer.

Les cris qui avaient repris, dans sa tête, s’intensifièrent.

Il se revit, à genoux dans la poussière. Dix ans plus tôt, il était à nouveau là, au trailer park d’Henrietta, le corps massacré, sans savoir rien y faire.

 _Rien n’avait changé_.

La douleur revint, lancinante et brutale, brûlant ses muscles et ses os, détruisant les derniers remparts qui maintenaient sa sanité.

Il entendit la femme crier après quelqu’un derrière elle, son rire cynique s’amplifiant grotesquement dans sa tête, étouffant un bref instant ses hallucinations auditives.

Adam savait que c'était le moment de fuir. Il savait aussi que c’était trop tard.

Parce que, il ne savait comment, il savait ce qu’il allait arriver.

Il ne pouvait se l’expliquer, mais il savait pertinemment qu’il n’avait aucune autre échappatoire à présent.

 _C’est l’heure d’affronter tes démons, Adam_. 

La voix de Perséphone résonna clairement entre tout, un bref instant, faisant accélérer son cœur encore plus fort.

\- Adam ?

Et il stoppa net en entendant la nouvelle voix, bien réelle cette fois-ci. 

Parce que c'était bien Robert Parrish, à côté de cette femme.

C'était son père, après dix ans, qui se tenait devant lui, en chair et en os.

La terreur s'empara de lui, le pétrifiant, le clouant au sol. 

_Non._

_Non._

_NON._

C'était un cauchemar. C'était _impossible_.

Robert Parrish s'avança vers lui, et il ne bougea pas. Il entendit Ronan dire quelque chose, mais son oreille bourdonnait, bruit blanc.

Les pleurs dans sa tête résonnant en écho.

Quelque chose lui serra l’épaule. Il reconnaîtrait cette pression entre toute autre arme.

\- Je t'ai dit bonjour Adam, tu as perdu ta langue ? 

Adam s'entendit répondre, faiblement. C'était comme s'il avait quitté son corps, comme s'il regardait la scène au travers d'un écran. 

Comme s’il était une simple marionnette.

Il se disait ça souvent, ado.

_Je suis une marionnette._

Parce que les marionnettes sont faites de bois, et ne peuvent avoir mal.

_Je n’ai pas mal._

Que faisait-il chez cette femme ? Avait-il quitté sa mère ? Ou bien il la trompait avec cette femme ? Non, ça n’avait pas d'importance, car il était chez lui en ces murs, et c'était Adam qui était un étranger. 

Il était chez lui partout au trailer park, et c’était Adam l’étranger.

La poigne quitta ses épaules, lui serrant à présent le col, le décollant légèrement du sol, comme il le faisait autrefois.

Adam se laissa faire, parce c’était comme si son corps était pris dans un étau, et il se rendit compte qu’il ne savait réellement plus respirer, comme si son corps en avait oublié la manœuvre, comme si ses poumons étaient transpercés.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu’il lui disait, ses lèvres étaient pincées et bougeaient vite. Il entendait juste les mots, rageurs et atroces.

_Pourquoi es-tu né, qu’est-ce qu’on a fait pour mériter ça, tu n’es qu’un incapable, si j’avais su je me serais sorti d’elle avant, et pourquoi t’es là, tu n’es qu’un fouille-merde, tu as fait assez de peine à ta mère comme ça, mais qu’est-ce qu’on t’a fait Adam, qu’est-ce qu’on t’a fait .._

Des larmes coulèrent doucement du coin de ses yeux.

Et il se dit juste ..

 _Pitié, faite que tout s’arrête_.

Son père jappa, soudain, du côté de sa mauvaise oreille, mais il en entendit une partie :

\- .. et qu’est-ce que tu veux toi ?!

La voix de Ronan retentit clairement, dans l’air et dans la tête d’Adam.

\- Juste faire ça, Dit-il, avant de lancer son poing dans la mâchoire de Robert Parrish.

Adam se retrouva brusquement libre, et dans son élan, trébucha et tomba en arrière. Il atterrit presque sans bruit sur la terre battue, parce que le combat qui se déroulait devant lui assourdissait tout.

Tout se passa très vite.

Robert Parrish fut sur le tatoueur en un instant, et les poings claquèrent à nouveau, les corps se percutant dans un bruit de tonnerre. 

Ils valsèrent comme dans une danse macabre, la tête du jeune homme percutant l’un des murs, et Adam cru voir du sang, mais le genou du jeune homme vint embrasser le visage de son adversaire, et on entendit un craquement sourd. 

Impossible de dire qui avait le dessus, avant que Ronan ne jette son père contre la rambarde, qui éclata tout le choc. La femme hurlait, un chien hurlait, et après un instant, Adam entendit la sirène bien connue de la police, ainsi que les lueurs clignotantes bleutées.

\- .. Monsieur ? Monsieur ?

Quelqu’un s’agenouilla à ses côtés. On lui demanda s’il était blessé. Il s’entendit répondre que non. Il hoquetait difficilement, alors qu'on lui tendait un sac plastique pour calmer son hyperventilation. Il vit que l’on avait réussi à séparer son père de Ronan. 

Le premier avait le nez explosé, hémoglobine lui barbouillant le visage comme un masque de guerre. Il se tenait à côté de la femme, et des autres membres du trailer park les avaient rejoints, comme une fidèle défense.

Ronan, de son côté ..

On essayait de le faire rentrer de force dans l’un des véhicules, alors qu’il se débattait violemment. Du sang coulait massivement de son arcade sourcilière, et il avait l’air d’un loup sauvage, près à bondir sur n’importe qui.

On lui avait passé les menottes.

\- Attendez ..

Adam réussit à parler. Il devait agir. S’il embarquait Ronan, il aurait un casier. S’il avait un casier, il ne pourrait adopter Opal. Tout risquait de s'effondrer, par la faute de son père. Il avait déjà foutu la vie d'Adam en l'air, et il allait faire de même pour son ami.

Ronan avait _besoin_ de lui, à cet instant précis.

Et lui avait besoin de se libérer de 28 ans de souffrances.

\- Attendez, je .. Je voudrais porter plainte .. 

Sa voix, rauque et cassée, sonna pourtant clairement dans le silence du trailer park.

\- .. contre cet homme, Robert Parrish. Contre mon _père._

Il se retourna vers lui, lorsqu’il prononça ses paroles. Il put voir l’incrédulité, la colère, sur son visage ensanglanté. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée, et Ronan réussit à se dégager, afin de prendre place à ses côtés.

Un énorme poids quitta ses épaules.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes de soulagement couler librement sur ses joues.

Quelques jours avaient passé.

Le bruit des graviers sous leurs chaussures résonnait sereinement dans l'atmosphère. Le soleil les réchauffait doucement, presque tendrement, comme une accolade amicale. 

Le cimetière d’Henrietta était désert, les tombes défilant au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Un corbeau poussa un cri, au loin. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis la dernière fois.

Adam s’arrêta enfin devant la tombe de Perséphone.

Il ne l’avait pas visité depuis l’enterrement. Parce qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps, parce qu’elle n’était plus là de toute manière, et qu’il jugeait que sa présence ne servait à rien.

Surtout parce que c’était trop dur pour lui de s’y rendre.

\- Bonjour, Dit simplement Ronan, s’adressant au néant.

Il fit un signe de croix et il ferma les yeux. Adam se demanda s’il priait. Il observa un instant son visage tuméfié, la cicatrice infligée par son père coupant son sourcil droit avait l’air de bien se soigner sous ses strips.

Adam se rendit compte qu’il tremblait, fort, mémoires passées encore trop fraîches, et son père, le trailer park, la tante d'Opal, son père ..

Il avait réussi à faire un geste, mais était-ce bien suffisant ? 

Il cligna des yeux. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il y avait échappé ? Parce que Perséphone l'avait recueilli, parce qu'il était parti d'Henrietta, parce qu'il avait fui ?

_Même si je gagne le jugement, ça n'effacera rien._

Robert Parrish n'était pas un cauchemar, il était bel et bien réel, et il le poursuivrait toute sa vie. 

La voix de Ronan, proche, le ramena un peu au présent. 

Il déposa les fleurs dans le vase de pierre, et se redressa. Les glaïeuls de toutes les couleurs illuminaient le granit froid, et il se dit qu’il devrait probablement les changer après quelques semaines, parce qu’un bouquet était éphémère, tout comme la vie humaine.

Il se rendit compte qu’il pleurait lorsqu’il sentit le bras de Ronan autour de lui. Et il continua, il pleura, pleura jusqu’à ce que ses yeux lui firent mal, jusqu’à ce que sa gorge soit complètement enrouée.

Il se retourna brusquement sur le tatoueur, qui le regardait avec calme et douceur.

\- Adam .. ? 

\- Je ne serais jamais libre, Ronan .. Hoqueta-t-il, l'accent fort et chantant d'Henrietta revenant brusquement. Toute ma vie, je devrai vivre avec ça. Je devrai vivre comme ça car je suis brisé, je suis incapable d’effacer ce qu’il s’est passé ..

 _Je suis incapable d’apporter quelque chose à quelqu’un_.

Perséphone, _elle_ , en était capable.

Elle faisait pousser les fleurs, elle faisait pousser la vie. Elle s’était occupée d’Adam comme on s’occupe d’une plante presque morte, et elle l’avait ranimé, elle l’avait rempli d’amour et de bonheur. Il était en vie grâce à Perséphone.

Mais Perséphone était morte.

Et Adam était une coquille vide depuis. Adam ne savait pas comment se remplir, depuis son départ. Il ne savait que faire, il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait, parce que tout s’était effondré autour de lui depuis le jour de sa disparition.

Et rien, rien sur cette terre ne pourrait ..

Ronan l'embrassa. 

Tout devint blanc. 

Il sentit ses propres mains s'accrocher faiblement à sa veste en cuir, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et sa bouche chercha la sienne comme un noyé cherchait de l'air. Sa langue se mêla à la sienne et il se sentit vivant, brusquement. 

Il était _vivant_. 

Les mains de Ronan soutenaient ses côtes, le plaquant encore plus contre lui. Son corps se réchauffa, et c’était impétueux, violent, quelque chose en Ronan qui s'ancrait en lui, l’empêchant de sombrer.

Il sentait Ronan comme un mur solide contre lui et le reste, contre tout ce qui l’angoissait, et même si Adam était un homme adulte, il avait l’impression d’être si frêle contre ce corps inébranlable, et cela le rassura terriblement.

Et il était à nouveau rempli d'amour et d’espoir, comprenant brusquement.

_Qu’est-ce que tu veux Adam ?_

_Tu le sais, au fond de toi .._

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Adam ne tremblait plus, et le tatoueur avait toujours ses bras liés autour de lui, attendant, les yeux fixés sur lui, et les joues rouges. Le fleuriste lui murmura doucement, plus une constatation qu'une question :

\- Tu l'as frappé. 

Ronan le regarda toujours, et était-ce à cause du baiser, mais sa voix manquait de son venin habituel, elle était calme et grave, comme ce matin-là aux Barns, quand tout allait bien :

\- Et toi tu m’as empêché de perdre Opal.

C'était également une constatation. Adam huma doucement, la réalité de son geste revenant, à nouveau. Il avait dénoncé son père. Il avait fait ce que sa mère lui avait toujours interdit de faire. Il allait le trainer devant les tribunaux, il allait mettre le jour sur l'horreur, il allait apprendre à tous ce qu'il avait vécu.

Pour que certains comme Opal, puissent suivre sans crainte son chemin.

Il avait eu le courage d’affronter sa peur la plus ultime, et il aurait probablement le courage de braver les autres à présent ..

\- Merci d’être là .. Murmura-il, avant de se laisser aller contre lui à nouveau.

Ses bras autour de lui se serrèrent d'avantage. Il le sentit l’embrasser sur le front, tendrement. Ronan était là, comme il lui avait promis.

Il n’était pas seul.

Il n’était plus seul.

_Tout va bien se passer._

\- Rentrons à la maison, Murmura le tatoueur, l’attirant doucement vers la sortie du cimetière.

Le fleuriste le suivit docilement, se retournant une dernière fois vers la tombe de celle qui avait été un professeur, une confidente, une mère pour lui. Il s’essuya les yeux d’un geste rageur, Ronan fidèle, à ses côtés.

Adam décréta qu’il avait finalement touché le fond.

Et qu’il était temps à présent de remonter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. ce chapitre était une vrai horreur à écrire, je suis pas mécontente de l'avoir fini, même si je trouve que ça ne ressemble à rien mais bon.  
> Adam, je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir infligé tout ça, mais il le fallait bien .. ;-;
> 
> (La chanson du chapitre est tirée du drama 'It's Okay to Not Be Okay', parce que c'est trop bien et si vous ne l'avez jamais vu vous devriez !!)


	8. Six d'Epées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyage, promenade pour lutter contre l'ennui.  
> Document officiel : contrat, diplôme, ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can talk it so good  
> We can make it so divine  
> We can talk it good  
> How you wish it would be all the time
> 
> [Lorde - Ribs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STa__xAkbqI)

Ronan Lynch était doué pour se changer les idées.

Il avait établi sa faculté inqualifiable de glandage au rang d’art, zonant à gauche et à droite, parcourant des kilomètres en BMW pour le simple plaisir de perdre son temps. 

Il s’arrêtait quelque part, puis dessinait ce qui lui passait par la tête. Parfois il buvait, souvent un peu trop. La musique l’aidait, aussi. Comme quelque chose de bien rodé, routine apaisante.

Oui, Ronan était très doué pour ça.

Il ignorait cependant si ce genre de chose pouvait fonctionner pour occuper l’esprit de quelqu’un comme Adam Parrish.

Ils venaient de sortir du cimetière d’Henrietta, s’arrêtant au feu rouge, le moteur de la BMW se coupant automatiquement. Adam était silencieux depuis, et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. 

Les derniers jours avaient été horribles.

Entre la confrontation avec son père, les allers-retours au poste de police, la Saint-Marc qui approchait .. Adam avait bien mérité de se changer les idées. Ronan aussi, d’ailleurs.

Il demanda alors directement au fleuriste ce qu’il avait envie de faire. Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux leur journée de libre, et il n’était que 11h du matin.

\- Allons chez moi, Lui répondit-il simplement après un instant.

Le tatoueur hocha la tête, et ils furent rapidement devant la boutique de fleurs. Blue avait tenu le magasin les quelques jours qui avaient suivi l’affaire Opal et Robert Parrish. Aujourd’hui, c'était le jour de fermeture habituel, ils entrèrent donc par la porte arrière, montant quatre à quatre l’escalier de bois brut.

Adam ouvrit la porte, et Ronan alla s’affaler directement sur le divan, pendant qu’il observait l’autre s’accroupir devant le buffet. Il lui demanda s’il avait faim, parce qu’il crevait personnellement la dalle. 

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant à fouiller dans l’armoire dans un but lui étant inconnu, mais les bruits de verres clinquant attirèrent immédiatement son attention.

Le fleuriste sortit finalement une bouteille transparente, qui ne contenait certainement pas de l’eau.

\- Perséphone avait ses stocks de vodka .. Murmura-t-il.

Ronan cligna des yeux, étonné. Il savait qu’Adam ne buvait pas, ou du moins, très rarement.

Il pensa immédiatement que c’était une mauvaise idée.

\- Et oui, Continua-t-il avec un faible sourire, je crois que j’ai faim.

Le tatoueur soupira en souriant. 

Oh et puis après tout .. Pourquoi pas ?

Il lui demanda ce qu’il avait envie de manger. Adam haussa les épaules, continuant d’explorer le buffet, y sortant des verres à vin. Ronan grogna, lui ordonnant de s'asseoir. Il les lui prit des mains, les remettant à leur place, avant de sortir deux verres à shot, et deux à long drink.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le frigo. Il grogna une nouvelle fois. Ils n’allaient pas aller loin avec une boîte d'œufs à moitié vide, du cheddar et du jus de cranberries. Les étagères n’étaient pas plus prometteuses, et Ronan se creusa la tête à la recherche d’une recette, mais ne trouva rien de très attrayant à cuisiner.

\- Ça t'arrive de te nourrir, Parrish ? Maugréa-t-il.

Adam le regarda d’un air neutre, versant la vodka dans un verre à shot. Il le but cul-sec, avant de faire une grimace d’écœurement. Ronan leva les yeux au ciel.

_Bon ok._

_Plan B._

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro de son répertoire.

\- Noah ? Écoute, faudrait que tu me livres .. Disons une douzaine de nuggets, des tamales aussi, si tu sais mettre du poulet sauce aigre-doux et des yakitoris .. Tu peux faire deux wraps ? Ouais au poulet crétin, je sais que t’as que ça .. Avec des oignons rings et des frites ? Deal. 

Il sortit en même temps qu’il parlait le jus de cranberries du frigo, versant dans les longs drinks qu'il avait déjà rempli de glaçons, un beau fond de vodka pour lui et un plus petit pour Adam. Il y ajouta le jus, du sucre et pressa un peu du citron qu’il avait découvert dans une corbeille. Il mélangea le tout avec une paille.

Son colocataire lui dit qu’il serait là dans trente minutes, et Ronan lui donna l’adresse du marchand. Il lui dit aussi de prendre du soft et de la bière. Il se doutait bien qu’ils auraient probablement besoin de plus.

Ronan raccrocha en soupirant. Adam le regarda poser les verres sur la table basse avec un air émerveillé. Il retourna ensuite s’échouer à côté du fleuriste et prit le sien, et le leva en l’air. Le jeune homme le regarda avec un air interrogatif, tout en l’imitant.

\- A toi, Trinqua Ronan, son verre claquant contre le sien dans un bruit clair.

Les joues d’Adam se colorèrent, en lui demandant ce qu’il voulait dire par là.

Et Ronan rougit, lui aussi.

Parce qu’il avait embrassé Adam. Il l’avait véritablement embrassé, tout à l’heure. Il n’y avait pas de Kavinsky, il n’y avait qu’eux deux dans le cimetière d’Henrietta.

Il l’avait fait parce qu’il en avait besoin, parce qu’il l’aimait, parce qu’Adam Parrish était probablement l’être le plus courageux qu’il avait pu rencontrer.

Il l’avait fait parce qu’il avait besoin de le lui prouver.

Il grommela simplement, à lui parce qu’il avait réussi à tout arranger. 

Il avait en effet reçu le contrat qui l’autorisait à habiter à la ferme le jour précédent. Une dame des services sociaux l’avait également contacté, pour lui dire que le dossier concernant la mise en tutelle de l’adolescente avait bien été validé.

Il allait avoir les Barns, il allait avoir Opal, tout ça grâce à lui. 

Et il l’avait lui aussi, à ses côtés.

C’était probablement ça le plus important.

\- A nous alors, Sourit alors le fleuriste, levant son verre une nouvelle fois.

Et ils trinquèrent encore, et Ronan se sentit immensément heureux, parce qu’il avait eu une bonne idée en les faisant s’échouer ici ..

.. et quelques heures plus tard, Ronan sut que faire boire Adam n’était _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée.

Ils avaient mangé entre-temps, heureusement. Adam avait ensuite insisté pour mettre des vieux disques appartenant à Perséphone, et ils avaient encore bu, avec les chansons de Johnny Cash en fond sonore.

Ils avaient bu, bu et rebu .. Jusqu’à vider la bouteille de vodka.

Et à présent, les yeux du fleuriste pétillaient un peu trop, sa peau mate était un peu trop rouge, ses cheveux étaient un peu trop ébouriffés et _oh_ ..

Adam était littéralement vautré sur lui. 

\- Parrish .. Murmura Ronan, l’empêchant de boire à même le goulot de la nouvelle bouteille qu’il avait sorti. Tu devrais arrêter.

\- Mmm .. nan, Répliqua-t-il doucement. T’es pas ma mère Lynch. 

Ce dernier soupira. C’était Ronan, qui faisait le con. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’empêcher les gens de faire n’importe quoi. C’était un rôle pour Gansey ou Declan ça. Mais pour une fois qu’Adam se lâchait .. 

Il l’observa en souriant. Il devrait juste rester assez sobre pour s’occuper de lui si jamais. Il ricana, le prévenant qu’il allait avoir une sacré gueule de bois le lendemain.

\- Mais j’ai rien bu pourtant .. Murmura le fleuriste, l’air déçu.

C’est vrai, Ronan lui avait peut-être servi le quart d’une bouteille et avait bu le reste lui-même plus quelques bières, mais pour quelqu’un qui n’avait pas l’habitude, c’était suffisant pour être saoul.

Adam bougonna qu’il n’était effectivement pas au stade du tatoueur. Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois, parce qu’il avait encore des années d'entraînement à faire pour pouvoir espérer lui arriver à la cheville.

\- Hé, Ronan ..

Adam le regardait à présent d’un air un peu trop suggestif, et il s’était encore plus collé contre lui, sa bouche frôlant le creux de son cou, le faisant presque sursauter.

\- .. tu m’as embrassé tout à l’heure .. ?

Il déglutit faiblement. Parce que sa main avait à nouveau trouvé le chemin vers sa cuisse, aussi délicatement que lors de leur rencontre à l’église, et il se rendit compte que ce n’était _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée d’avoir un Adam éméché à côté de lui.

\- C’était vraiment bien .. Murmura-t-il dans son oreille. On peut recommencer ? 

Ronan sentit ses terminaisons nerveuses toutes entières brûler.

Il tourna doucement la tête vers lui. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans la moindre de ses veines, parce qu’Adam était souple et pliable contre lui, et qu’il l’avait laissé l’embrasser ..

La compréhension se fit, abrupte, dans son esprit.

 _Il m’a embrassé lui aussi_.

Et il n’y avait personne pour le pousser à le faire, pas vrai ? Ronan l’avait embrassé dans un élan désespéré pour le calmer, et aussi pour lui prouver qu’il était aimé par quelqu’un .. 

Si Adam avait voulu le repousser, même instinctivement, il l’aurait fait.

Mais au contraire ..

Adam posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour confirmer ses pensées, qui explosèrent comme un feu d’artifice.

C’était comme rouler au dessus de la vitesse autorisée, c’était une adrénaline aussi forte, celle que l’on ressent lorsque l’on se sent libre de pouvoir perdre le contrôle ..

Ronan passa la main derrière sa nuque et ils s'embrassèrent, dans une langueur indolente, avant que ça ne dégénère rapidement et que le fleuriste ne se retrouve à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

Et Ronan pensa que c'était une terrible idée, car ils avaient bu, et Adam n'était clairement pas en état de décider pour ce genre de chose, mais ses mains étaient descendues sur ses reins, et celles du fleuriste encadraient sa mâchoire, afin d’avoir le meilleur angle possible. 

\- Adam .. Balbutia Ronan en prenant une brève bouffée d’air, tentant de le ramener à la raison.

Tentant de _se_ ramener à la raison, action difficilement réalisable quand le corps chaud d’Adam Parrish fusionnait presque avec le sien, consumant chaque centimètre carré de sanité qu’il lui restait. 

Et ça devenait plus que dangereux, parce que la bouche du fleuriste avait descendu dans son cou, et il grogna lorsqu'il sentit ses dents dans sa peau, frissons délicieux parcourant son échine. 

_Oh non_.

Parce que son corps commençait à réagir à celui d'Adam, parce qu’il lui serrait les muscles des cuisses de manière à le garder encore plus contre lui, et que les hanches du fleuriste commençaient à rouler un peu trop fort au-dessus de lui ..

C’était comme s’il fondait dans des sables mouvants, son esprit désirait s’en défaire, mais son corps ne répondait plus. Ronan risquait d’atteindre un grave point de non-retour, et c’était ce qu’il désirait éviter le plus au monde.

Il ne voulait pas faire ça, pas comme ça du moins, pas avec Adam dans cet état-là, et sûrement pas avec la possibilité d’avoir un “ _Désolé oublie ça_ ” au réveil.

Il eut un bref électrochoc lorsque les mains du fleuriste s’accrochèrent sur sa ceinture.

\- _Stop_.

Adam se redressa brusquement face à son cri. Ronan réalisa ensuite qu’il lui avait bloqué les deux poignets, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Ils haletaient tous deux, se fixant dans un brusque retour à la réalité.

L'expression blessée dans le regard de l’autre l'alarma tout de suite. Ses mots encore plus : 

\- Je .. Je pensais .. _Pardon_ , Bégaya Adam en détournant le regard, avant de se décoller de lui comme s’il était assis sur des braises.

La poigne de Ronan n’avait cependant pas faibli, et Adam se retrouva déséquilibré dans son élan, atterrissant dos contre le sofa. Il voulut se dégager, mais le corps du tatoueur le coinça immédiatement. Il écarquilla les yeux, alors que Ronan parla d’une voix très calme au-dessus de lui.

\- J’ai pas envie de faire ça comme ça, Adam. J’ai envie de le faire avec _toi_ oui, mais _convenablement_.

Les yeux du tatoueur devinrent brumeux. Et Ronan l’embrassa à nouveau, très chastement cette fois-ci. 

Avant de se rendre compte qu’Adam n’était pas dans une meilleure position que tout à l’heure, ses avants-bras bloqués derrière sa tête par les siennes, et ses pommettes cramoisies. Ses lèvres étaient encore humides, et son pull avait remonté légèrement au-dessus de son nombril .. 

Il déglutit, se redressa doucement tout en le lâchant.

\- Je .. Je vais boire du coca .. Marmonna le fleuriste d’un air un peu dégrisé.

Il se rassit et Ronan se détendit, avant de lui dire qu’il allait le lui servir. Il se leva, se rendant compte avec soulagement que son propre corps s’était calmé. Il vit que le soleil s’était couché, et qu’il ferait certainement mieux d’y aller.

Il prit un verre au-dessus de l’évier, et tomba sur une photo de Perséphone et d’Adam dans un cadre. Il la saisit délicatement, les observant. La femme avait l’air douce et énigmatique, et il sentit un frisson le parcourir.

_Prend soin de lui .._

Il se retourna vivement, aux aguets. Étrange, il était sûr d’avoir entendu quelque chose .. Il ferait mieux d’arrêter de boire lui aussi. 

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le divan, avant de se rendre compte qu’Adam y était tombé endormi, ronflant paisiblement. Il soupira, tout en se grattant l’arrière de la tête. Au moins il n’avait pas été malade .. 

Il réfléchit à quoi faire. Il pouvait très bien juste lui mettre une couverture, mais son grand corps semblait recroquevillé de manière inconfortable, ça risquait de ne pas être chouette le lendemain matin .. 

Il s’accroupit alors, plaçant délicatement son bras derrière sa nuque, et l’autre derrière ses genoux.

Ronan fut reconnaissant à son père de l’avoir forcé à continuer la boxe et le tennis, parce qu’Adam pesait son poids, et il tituba avec lui jusqu’à la chambre. Il le coucha du mieux qu’il pouvait, avant de lui retirer ses chaussures. Il allait le couvrir lorsque ce dernier murmura :

\- Ronan .. _Reste_.

Ronan leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant la chaleur qui lui remplit le cœur. Il s’assit sur le sol, sentant le bras d’Adam s’incurver confortablement autour de son cou. Il s’adossa contre le lit, alors que la tête du jeune homme se nicha contre sa nuque.

\- Mmm .. pas par terre. Viens.

\- On va craquer le lit, Parrish, Maugréa le tatoueur, se redressant malgré tout.

Il retira ses propres chaussures, et poussa doucement l’autre contre le mur. Il s'allongea, et le corps d’Adam roula directement contre lui, se nichant confortablement contre son torse. Il lança la couverture sur eux, alors que le fleuriste lui babilla un dernier :

\- Merci .. Pour être venu avec moi .. être venu chez Perséphone. Pour être venu ici .. avoir changé mes idées. M’avoir embrassé ..

\- Arrête de me dire merci, idiot. Je l’ai fait en parfait égoïste.

 _C’est plutôt moi qui devrait dire merci_.

Il le laissa se blottir contre lui, passant ses bras autour de lui, profitant de sa chaleur. Deux hommes adultes dans un lit d’une personne, ça risquait d’être incommodant, mais le tatoueur s’en foutait bien. Il l’embrassa tendrement sur le front, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Cette nuit, curieusement, Ronan ne rêva pas.

Le téléphone sonna désagréablement vers 9h, le lendemain matin. 

Ronan mit un moment à décrocher, se rendant compte que c’était le sien, le cœur tambourinant dans les tempes. Il grogna, alors que le corps contre lui poussa un gémissement plaintif. Le tatoueur cligna des yeux en entendant la voix énervée.

« _Bon sang Ronan, t’en es où ??_ »

Avoir un Declan en pétard de si bonne heure au téléphone ..

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose.

\- Oh bordel de merde, Dit-il en raccrochant d’une voix blanche.

Il se leva brusquement, laissant Adam rouler à sa place avec maintes protestations. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux à la recherche de ses chaussures, sa vive gueule de bois ne l’aidant pas. 

Le fleuriste geignit faiblement. Si Ronan se plaignait de son état, le sien devait être trois fois pire .. 

\- Lynch, qu’est-ce que ..

\- Je suis censé être chez ma mère dans une heure, Lâcha-t-il, pleine panique dans sa voix.

Ne les trouvant pas, il se rassit sur le lit en soupirant, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il s’était passé tellement de choses ces derniers jours qu’il avait complètement oublié qu’aujourd’hui, c’était leur visite mensuelle au centre psychiatrique où sa mère, Aurora Lynch, était suivie.

Il perçut un mouvement à ses côtés. Il se retourna, et il sentit le coin de ses lèvres se retrousser malgré tout, parce qu’Adam avait, mais _vraiment_ , l’air mal. 

Ses yeux étaient à peine entrouverts, son teint était cireux et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Ronan trouva tout de même que c’était la chose la plus belle qu’il avait pu voir de si bon matin.

Il lui demanda s’il avait envie de vomir. Le jeune homme secoua la tête faiblement, disant juste qu’il se sentait juste vaseux. Ayant prévu le coup, il prit la bouteille d’eau posée à côté du lit et lui ordonna de boire.

Ce dernier l’écouta, grimaçant en s’asseyant contre le mur. 

\- Ronan .. Pourquoi t’étais dans mon lit ?

Ronan le regarda avec un air médusé, répondant après un blanc que c’était lui-même qui le lui avait demandé. A la vue de son air perdu, il se rendit soudainement compte de ce qu’il se passait.

\- .. ne me dit pas que tu te souviens plus ?

Et le regard triste d’Adam l’acheva, parce qu’il était maintenant sûr de ce qu’il allait lui répondre :

\- Je pense que j’ai fait un black-out après le troisième verre .. Murmura-t-il, avant de nerveusement reprendre sur un ton inquiet : J’ai fait des trucs bizarres ?

Ronan roula des yeux tout en secouant la tête négativement. C’était digne d’une comédie ça, il ne savait pas s’il devait être énervé que le fleuriste ne se souvienne pas l’avoir franchement allumé, ou bien s’il en était rassuré au contraire.

_C’était peut-être mieux comme ça .._

Il se racla la gorge, décrétant doucement qu’il allait y aller. La main du fleuriste lui saisit le poignet avant qu’il ne se lève. Il se retourna vers lui. Adam avait détourné les yeux.

\- Merci .. D’être resté, je veux dire. Si je t’ai demandé de dormir avec moi, c’est sans doute parce que j’ai parfois des terreurs nocturnes. Surtout avec tout ça ..

Ronan comprit. Lui-même était un grand habitué des cauchemars après tout.

Il le rassura, expliquant qu’il avait dû lui-même dompter ses rêves, depuis la mort de son père. Ça lui arrivait encore, poussant les insomnies jusqu’à sa limite, pour ne pas revivre à nouveau ça. Il n’y avait que l’alcool qui l’empêchait de rêver, le faisait tomber dans un trou noir complet.

Et aussi la présence d'un certain fleuriste apparemment ..

Mais ça, il ne lui dit pas, et Adam lui sourit si tendrement qu’il ne put s’empêcher de lui demander, tout en jouant avec ses bracelets de cuir :

\- Tu veux m'accompagner .. ?

Adam écarquilla les yeux. Ronan se reprit, rougissant, après tout il s'était lui-même rendu sur la tombe de Perséphone, donc ce serait normal qu’il lui présente sa mère à lui .. 

Non ?

\- D’accord, Répondit-il immédiatement , toujours avec le sourire.

Ronan sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Ils s’habillèrent rapidement, le fleuriste se plaignant d'avoir un mal de crâne d’enfer. Il lui répondit de prendre un Ibuprofène, et de boire une boisson sportive. 

Il lui dit aussi qu'ils s'arrêtaient prendre le petit-déjeuner en route, car rien ne valait une omelette et de bonnes tranches de lard pour se remettre. Adam le regarda avec un air de dégoût peut convaincu, décrétant aller chercher quelque chose en bas avant de partir, et voir si tout allait bien pour Blue. Ronan lui cria de la saluer pour lui.

Il fuma une cigarette en l'attendant, puis ils montèrent ensuite dans la BMW, Adam se jetant sur la radio afin de couper le volume hurlant de l’EDM une fois le moteur allumé. Il le regarda ensuite avec un regard vitreux qui devait se vouloir mauvais, et Ronan ne put empêcher le rictus de naître sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce n’est pas ton habitude de perdre le contrôle pourtant, Parrish, Lança-t-il, joueur.

\- .. ta faute, Lynch, Grogna-t-il, en détournant le regard.

Mais ses oreilles étaient rouges, et _oh_..

Ronan se souvint comme il l’avait embrassé, comme son corps s’était échoué contre le sien. Comme sa peau était bien trop chaude, en dessous de ses doigts .. 

Comme son corps réclamait le sien, comme un animal affamé.

Et dire qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Ronan se demanda comment s'était possible, d'oublier quelque chose comme ça. Quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi brut. Peut-être devrait-il lui raviver la mémoire en reproduisant ces gestes ? Après tout, le corps n'oublie jamais ..

Il accéléra brusquement, histoire de penser à autre chose.

Heureusement la clinique n’était pas loin, et ils arrivèrent pile à l’heure après un bon café, se garant à côté de la Volvo de Declan. Ce dernier l’attendait à l’entrée du parc, avec leur plus jeune frère Matthew, qui hurla dès qu’il le vit :

\- Ro !!

Il se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le faire tomber. Les Lynches étaient bien bâtis, mais Matthew était probablement le plus costaud, grâce à de nombreux matchs de la crosse, et une excellente fourchette en prime. 

Il se rendit ensuite compte de la présence qui se voulait discrète d’Adam. Il se retourna, curieux, vers lui. Le fleuriste sourit timidement :

\- Bonjour, je suis ..

\- C’est Parrish, l'interrompit Ronan. _Adam_ Parrish. Je voulais le présenter à maman.

L’éclair qui parcourut le regard glacé de Declan lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier jubilait sans doute, parce qu'il pensait le jeune homme être la raison pour laquelle il voulait récupérer les Barns ..

Oh et puis après tout .. Il n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité.

\- Declan Lynch, enchanté de vous connaître, Sourit le plus vieux, l’air très satisfait. Vous viendrez bien dîner avec nous tout à l’heure .. ?

Adam hésita, et Ronan coupa directement court à la discussion, entraînant tout le petit monde à l’endroit du rendez-vous.

Ils aimaient la rencontrer au parc, dès que le temps le permettait. L’infirmière qui conduisait sa chaise roulante attendait toujours au même endroit, près du banc isolé entre des lourds massifs de roses.

La longue chevelure dorée d’Aurora Lynch étincelait sous le soleil printanier. Son regard était absent, mais l’une de ses mains tripotait vaguement les pétales d’une fleur blanche. Le tatoueur s’avança le premier.

\- Maman .. On est là, Murmura Ronan, tout en s’accroupissant devant elle.

Comme à son habitude, Aurora ne lui répondit pas. Elle le tourna même pas les yeux vers lui, perdue dans l’univers dans lequel elle était coincée, mais son autre main se glissa doucement sur la sienne.

Ronan sourit, se tournant ensuite vers Adam. Ce dernier s’approcha, l’air très sérieux. 

\- J’ai quelqu’un à te présenter .. Maman, voici Adam. Adam, voilà ma mère.

Le fleuriste la salua poliment, plaçant délicatement sur son giron le bouquet qu’il avait confectionné juste avant de partir. Les doigts d’Aurora le caressèrent faiblement.

Coïncidence troublante, Adam avait justement préparé des roses, sans qu'il ne lui dise que c'était ses fleurs préférées.

Et Ronan écarquilla les yeux.

Parce que, soudainement, le coin des lèvres tombantes de sa mère venaient de se soulever, très légèrement, mais suffisamment pour être considéré comme un sourire.

Il se retourna vers Declan, qui venait de poser la main sur son épaule, lui murmurant qu’ils allaient les laisser seuls avec elle un moment. Il lui adressa un clin d’œil, avant d'entrainer Matthew avec lui.

Ce fut la première fois que le tatoueur sentit son aîné être fier de lui, et il comprit orgueilleusement qu’Adam venait définitivement d'être adopté par le clan Lynch tout entier.

Ils arrivèrent au salon de tatouage dans le milieu de l'après-midi, Ronan ayant un client de prévu pour 15h30.

Adam avait vaincu sa gueule de bois, et après une discussion à sens unique avec Aurora, il avait finalement accepté de manger avec les trois frères Lynch.

Le dîner s’était passé comme dans un rêve, Declan s’entendant merveilleusement bien avec le fleuriste et ils avaient parlé politique, sciences, et d'autres sujets dont n’importe quel ancien membre d’une Ivy League pourrait raffoler. 

Il n'avait même pas bronché un sourcil lorsqu'il lui avait finalement parlé d'Opal, au contraire, il avait trouvé ça dommage qu'elle ne les aie pas accompagné aussi, et son ton semblait réellement sincère.

Ronan était ensuite resté silencieux, trop abasourdi de voir que tout se passait bien. De plus, c’était la première fois qu’il présentait quelqu’un à sa famille. Bon, d’accord, Adam et lui n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble après tout .. Une pointe d'inquiétude le frappa. 

Il devrait peut-être bientôt lui en parler, maintenant que la situation était devenue plus calme et que le jeune homme avait réglé ses problèmes. Ronan allait devoir lui demander ce qu’il comptait faire.

Petit un : Rester à Henrietta et sortir avec lui.

Petit deux : Partir et lui briser le cœur.

Il soupira lourdement, se garant sur le trottoir en face du salon. Il se retourna vers le fleuriste, qui avait l’air bien plus frais et surtout très satisfait. Il lui dit qu’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il reprochait à Declan, et Ronan lui rétorqua que c'était probablement parce qu’il devait encore avoir de la vodka dans le sang.

Adam lui tira la langue, et ils sortirent en ricanant, avant qu’une voix ne les coupe :

\- Adam ?!

Le fleuriste se retourna, avant d’écarquiller les yeux. Ronan se retourna vers la conductrice d’une Mustang décapotable bleue électrique. Il fronça les sourcils.

Parce que c’était sa cliente de 15h30 pour le dessin du phœnix, cheveux bruns long rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute, et allure de businesswoman jusqu’au bout des cils.

La jeune femme éclata ensuite de rire face à sa réaction étonnée, avant de foncer droit sur lui pour l’enlacer franchement. 

Et le fleuriste lui rendit son étreinte, l’air complètement abasourdi, avant de répondre :

\- Elena ? Mais qu’est-ce ..

Et Ronan sentit un nœud se former désagréablement dans son ventre.

Elena, _son_ Elena qu’il tatouait depuis des années, était aussi celle d’Adam ?

Il lui avait dit avoir une collègue proche du même nom, mais il ignorait complètement dans quelle boite travaillait la jeune femme, et puis ..

\- Tu connais Ronan, _the_ Ronan Lynch ?! S’écria-t-elle, en se retournant vers lui. Tu m’as rien dit ! 

Le fleuriste détourna les yeux, répliquant qu’il ignorait que c’était lui qui l’avait tatouée précédemment. Et le cœur de Ronan se serra davantage.

Parce qu'il était bien le seul à avoir marqué la peau d’Elena. Et parce qu'il l'avait tatouée, il savait précisément _où_.

Et c'était sur des endroits très spécifiques, _trop_ spécifiques, et que le seul moyen de les voir, était uniquement en la voyant nue ..

_Bien-sûr._

Il avait donc probablement couché avec elle.

Mais peut-être qu'il couchait toujours avec elle ..

Il se sentit malade, brusquement. Pas à cause de la gueule de bois, non, à cause du lourd sentiment de jalousie, d’une tristesse presque infantile qu’il regretta tout de suite car Adam ignorait que Ronan voulait une relation exclusive, donc comment le blâmer .. ?

\- Ça tombe bien, j’avais un truc hyper urgent à t’annoncer, Continua-t-elle, sans prendre compte de l’ambiance électrique autour d’elle. Mais ça ne pouvait pas se faire par téléphone .. Ronan, j’en ai pour deux minutes comme je suis en avance, ça te dérange pas ?

Le tatoueur s’entendit à peine répondre, sentant le poids dégringoler dans son estomac, parce que le bras de la brunette était toujours enroulé autour d’Adam, et surtout à cause de l’expression, fuyante envers-lui, de ce dernier.

Comme s’il était gêné, comme s’il lui cachait quelque chose.

N’en pouvant plus, il détourna les talons pour ne plus les voir, et chercha fébrilement son paquet de cigarettes dans ses poches.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la Saint-Marc.

Et il comprit amèrement qu’il avait probablement crié victoire trop vite ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg, Elena qu'est-ce que tu nous traficotes !!
> 
> PS : Hé oui, la vodka de Perséphone .. :,)


	9. L'Amoureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'amour, l'amitié, les affinités.  
> Le choix, le libre-arbitre, "la croisée des chemins".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You loved the many faults you found  
> You kept what was worth keeping around  
> When I am yours  
> When we are home
> 
> [Vera Blue - Hold](https://youtu.be/3Cv6JEjevKQ) (THE chanson d'Adam ahem)

Adam pensait avoir fait son choix.

Il avait soigneusement pesé le pour et le contre, fait ses plans sur le long terme, à la manière de l’analyste qu’il était. Tout avait été calculé, sur des choses qui étaient pourtant complètement incalculables, depuis la mort de Perséphone. 

On pourrait presque parler de mathématiques des sentiments. Rien n’avait été laissé au hasard.

Mais des éléments perturbateurs s’étaient ajoutés dans son équation parfaite, bouleversant ses plans comme un seul domino mal placé, déviant la course comme un véhicule dont les freins auraient lâché.

Et tout cela engendrait un véritable effet papillon ..

Il soupira, tout en ramassant les derniers plans de mise en œuvre sur l'établi de l’arrière-boutique. Il hésita à les jeter, car il n’était techniquement plus censé en avoir besoin pour l’année prochaine. Il les laissa là, à la place, trop fatigué pour y réfléchir maintenant.

La veille de la Saint-Marc avait lieu aujourd’hui, et il n'avait plus rien à faire, à part ressasser ses pensées. 

Les derniers jours avaient été troublants, mais différemment du choc de retrouver son père, et de tout ce qui avait engendré l’adoption d’Opal par Ronan. C’était plus .. 

Insidieux.

Il balaya une mèche trop longue de son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Elena débarquer à Henrietta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu’elle lui fasse une pareille proposition, dans cette période si particulière.

Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que Ronan soit présent à ce moment-là, encore moins que ce ne soit son fameux tatoueur préféré ..

Il rougit, en repensant à son sourire lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'ils étaient ensemble. À son clin d'œil complice, décrétant qu'elle avait toujours su partager les mêmes goûts en matière d’homme que le tatoueur.

Ronan lui, ne lui avait rien demandé, lorsqu’il était revenu ensuite vers lui, mais il avait bien vu qu’il était perturbé. Tout comme à l'hôpital avec Blue, Adam commençait à connaître chaque action, même imperceptible, et ce qu’elle signifiait chez lui.

Et ici, il savait que Ronan était _inquiet_.

Et Adam lui avait menti en toute connaissance de cause, décrétant que ce n’était rien, juste une petite discussion professionnelle sans grande importance. Soit-disant pour ne pas le tracasser davantage.

La honte le reprit, vive et puissante, car ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Adam mentait à Ronan après tout .. Il déglutit faiblement, chaleur lui montant encore plus aux joues.

Car Adam se souvenait _parfaitement_ de la soirée chez lui.

Il se rappelait l'avoir embrassé à son tour, ce soir-là. De s’être perdu dans son envie, afin d’oublier sa tristesse, de s’être laissé envahir par la spontanéité, de perdre le contrôle, pour une brève fois dans sa misérable existence.

Il se remémorait encore le toucher fébrile sur son propre corps, mains larges et puissantes le malmenant joliment. Du goût de sa peau, de l’odeur, vive et concrète, de son corps. De la sensation, toute entière, d’être à la merci de Ronan Lynch et de pouvoir également en faire ce qu’il voulait ..

\- Adaaam.

La voix de Blue le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Elle l’attendait à l’entrée avec un rictus énergique, accompagnée d’un Gansey souriant. Adam en profita pour dégager ses idées déplacées, se saisissant de sa veste et les rejoignant.

Ils avaient décidé de se rendre à la soirée ensemble, et retrouveraient tout leur petit monde près des ruines de la vieille église et ses nombreux stands.

Ils s’y rendirent à pied, arpentant les routes désertées par les véhicules pour l’occasion. Blue se collait un peu à Gansey, la nuit était encore fraîche mais agréable. Adam ne put s’empêcher de sourire, lorsque le jeune homme se défit d’une manche de sa veste, afin de la passer à son amie, les faisant ressembler à un petit couple de pingouins.

Il était heureux de voir que Blue semblait réellement attachée au garçon et que l’inverse était plus que probable. La jeune femme remarqua son air, et lui tira la langue malicieusement.

Adam admira un instant les milliers de roses installées autour des lampadaires, le long des allées, aux façades des maisons. Il y en avait partout, si bien que l’odeur entêtante se dispersait comme une mélodie dans l’air. Les luminaires installés pour la fête les reflétaient, et inondaient la ville de lumière sanglantes une fois le crépuscule tombé.

Gansey le félicita pour son travail, et le fleuriste acquiesça distraitement.

Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli certes, mais l’appréhension certaine à se retrouver face à face avec Ronan le détachait de l’ambiance festive.

Parce qu’il essayait d’y voir plus clair, et que le tatoueur avait une fâcheuse tendance à griller tous ses neurones, comme pour l’empêcher de réfléchir correctement.

Toutes ses pensées s’éteignaient, lorsqu’il était avec le jeune homme. C’était apaisant, merveilleusement soulageant, mais ce n’était pas ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

Blue apostropha sa mère dans la foule, près d’un stand de hot-dogs. Elle était avec Mr Gray, et Opal. Cette dernière se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, et Adam l’étreignit, très fort.

Il lui demanda où était Ronan, et elle lui sourit, expliquant qu’il était parti chercher à boire. Adam sourit, avant que son cœur ne bondisse lorsqu’il aperçut sa silhouette intimidante s’approcher du groupe.

\- Hey, Les salua Ronan, regard s’appuyant bien plus sur le fleuriste que sur les deux autres.

Blue râla parce qu’il ne lui avait pas pris de vin chaud, alors que Gansey lui demanda s’il savait si le foodtruck de Noah était aussi bourré que quelques heures plus tôt. Il secoua la tête, leur demandant s’ils avaient déjà faim. Blue hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Adam lui ne dit rien, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il prit le chocolat chaud que lui tendit le tatoueur, sa peau s’électrifiant au contact de ses doigts.

Et il n’avait véritablement qu’une seule envie, c’était de se blottir contre Ronan, de couper ce froid qui le transperçait impitoyablement.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Car Adam était incertain.

Et il ne voulait pas laisser ses propres sentiments altérer la vérité, celle qu’il devait connaître à tout prix, afin de définitivement faire pencher la balance dans la bonne direction ..

Le groupe se dirigea au travers les stands, alors qu’il regarda la carrure de Ronan devant lui, devinant les muscles saillants rouler en dessous de son veston de cuir. 

Il déglutit faiblement, cherchant comment poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et le cœur depuis bientôt un mois :

_Pourquoi ?_

La fête battait à présent tout son plein, et Adam avait répondu à l’attention de chacun, jouant avec Opal, bavardant avec Maura et Calla, faisant plus ample connaissance avec Mr Gray ..

Il avait eu du mal à finir sa crêpe salée au poulet, et Ronan s’était fait une joie de la finir, lui saisissant le poignet afin de porter la nourriture à ses lèvres, dans un geste qu’il trouva tout particulièrement .. Sensuel.

Adam l’avait laissé faire avec envie et dépit, une partie de lui jalousant la crêpe. Il se ressaisit après un instant, réfléchissant à comment faire sa demande à Ronan, sans que cela ne sonne trop .. Bizarre ?

Il se demanda distraitement comment les gens normaux _savaient_. Parce qu’Adam devait être un extraterrestre, un alien déguisé en humain, pour de un l’ignorer, et enfin d’hésiter à aborder le sujet avec le tatoueur, alors que son avenir en dépendait. 

Il fallait qu’il trouve une solution, et presto.

Tout à ses calculs, il ne remarqua pas Blue, qui l’écarta presque silencieusement du groupe, avant de se rendre compte qu’ils étaient à présent seuls tous les deux, à l'écart en dessous d’un arbre, qu’il savait être le préféré de son amie.

\- Tu te souviens que tu avais voulu m’embrasser ici ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Adam sourit, parce que oui, il s’en souvenait, et ça avait été longtemps quelque chose qu’il aurait souhaité rayer de sa mémoire. Blue l’avait repoussé violemment, et Adam s’était réellement senti blessé. 

Sa confiance en lui étant déjà bien maigre, ça l’avait complètement bousillé pendant des semaines, avant que son amie n’arrive à lui faire comprendre qu’elle le préférait juste comme ami. Qu’elle l’aimait oui, mais pas comme ça, et que ça n’avait rien à voir avec lui, ou avec ce qu’il était.

Il lui demanda alors, à brûle-pourpoint, comment elle avait su qu’il ne l'intéressait pas. La jeune femme cligna des yeux, répliquant juste que c’était comme ça ? Il s’entêta, elle avait pourtant été si gentille avec lui, compréhensive, et elle avait tout de même flirté en retour, donc, comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

_Comment pourrais-je faire la différence ?!_

Blue se tut un long moment, ayant l’air de tiquer face à sa persistance. Ses yeux noisettes s’agrandirent sous une possible compréhension, alors qu’elle lui demanda :

\- Quelque chose te perturbe Adam ? Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec Ronan et ton départ .. Ou pas, finalement ?

Adam hésita, avant de finalement lui cracher le morceau :

\- On m’a proposé une mutation, pour un job mieux rémunéré, avec plus de responsabilités. Je vais gérer une équipe. A Manhattan.

Blue le regarda bouche bée.

Sa stupeur ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps, faisant place à une colère noire.

Elle cria, jurant qu’il faisait de la merde, qu’il se croyait mieux que tout le monde, juste parce qu’il avait fait Harvard, qu’il devenait comme ces capitalistes qu’ils jugeaient plus jeunes, tout ça pour l’argent. 

Adam cria, lui aussi, que Blue ne pouvait pas comprendre, qu’il ne s’était pas crevé pour rien, qu’il n’avait pas subi les violences de son père, ses trois jobs en plus de sa scolarité, pour finir dans un bled comme Henrietta.

Et lorsque la tête de Blue fut aussi rouge qu’une tomate trop mûre, il comprit qu’il avait été trop loin. Elle siffla, dommageable, comme une grenade dégoupillée :

\- Pshawww .. T’as juste la trouille en fait, Adam .. T’as peur d’une histoire qui pourrait bien se terminer, et tu vas donc juste tout foutre en l’air parce que t’es un couillon ..

Et elle porta le coup de grâce, sur les derniers mots :

\- .. Perséphone serait _tellement_ déçue de toi.

Et ça fit vraiment mal à Adam.

Parce que Blue avait raison.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, face à face mauvais, le cœur battant dans leur énervement. Ils avaient l’habitude de se prendre la tête, mais jamais aussi fort, jamais aussi violemment.

Adam détourna finalement les yeux, murmurant simplement :

\- .. J’ai dit que j’allais y réfléchir. Je n’ai pas encore accepté.

Blue cligna des yeux. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois, mais Adam se détourna. Il en avait assez entendu pour ce soir, et ignora explicitement ses appels.

Il marcha jusqu'à l’un des plus gros feu de joie. Ils étaient disposés en étoile autour de l’église, les lueurs des flammes éclairant les ruines d’une façon presque maléfique, alors que les chants grégoriens performés par la chorale de l’église à l’approche de minuit lui donnaient l’impression d’être projeté dans une autre dimension.

Il vit Gansey seul et attentif, et décida d’aller à sa rencontre. Il restèrent un moment dans un silence paisible, avant qu’Adam ne lui demande ce qu'il connaissait de la veillée de la Saint-Marc, cherchant à oublier la douleur assénée par les mots de Blue. 

L’archéologue sourit, expliquant que la tradition était à l’origine anglaise, connue pour voir les âmes des morts qui décéderaient dans l’année surgir du brouillard. Les fidèles faisaient silence de 23 à 1h du matin afin de prier pour les malheureux, se relayant parfois. Dans le Yorkshire, cela durait même 3 veillées de suite.

Adam huma, et Gansey enchaîna sans qu’il le lui demande sur Ronan.

Il lui expliqua qu’il avait été à ses côtés depuis qu’il était enfant, qu’il l’avait vu changer du jour au lendemain suite à la mort de son père. Comme il avait été difficile pour lui de le remettre sur la route, parce que Ronan avait complètement perdu pied.

Comme il était facile de perdre pied pour lui, suite à un choc émotionnel.

Il se retourna ensuite vers lui, l’air particulièrement sérieux et intransigeant :

\- Bref, je te demande juste de ne pas lui briser le cœur, Adam.

Et Adam ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder les flammes vaciller paisiblement.

Il n’avait pas l’intention de faire du mal à Ronan. Sinon, il aurait déjà pris ce qu’il désirait, et sans se retourner. Il savait qu’il était le genre de personne à faire souffrir autrui sans le vouloir, ses erreurs d’adolescence le lui avait appris, mais il avait mûri.

Il souhaitait surtout avoir la paix.

C’était sans doute pour ça qu’il avait fui, toutes ses années, ses sentiments.

Parce que c’était plus facile comme ça.

Il ignorait si Ronan se rendait compte que ce qu’il avait connu d’Adam n’était que la partie visible de l’iceberg. Qu’en dessous, plus profondément encore, se trouvaient d’autres craintes, d’autres difficultés ..

Et si Adam lâchait tout pour lui, et qu’il se rendait compte qu’il n’était pas de taille à pouvoir gérer tout ça finalement ?

C’était comme une roulette russe.

Et il était trop calculateur pour se laisser prendre au risque.

\- .. Comment as-tu su que tu aimais Blue ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, et la surprise se reflétait sur les vitres de ses lunettes. Adam regardait toujours le feu, son cœur lui faisait toujours mal, parce que Blue avait raison, parce qu’il était effrayé comme un enfant, et qu’il ne lui fallait qu’une seule chose pour pouvoir être rassuré mais qu’il ignorait comment faire ..

Gansey eut un petit rire, avant de le regarder à nouveau. Une aura de bienveillance se dégagea de lui, et Adam se rendit une nouvelle fois compte que Richard Gansey n’était définitivement pas quelqu’un comme les autres lorsqu’il lui répondit :

\- Parce qu’elle me calme. Simplement.

 _Simplement_.

Sa vue se couvrir brusquement, et il paniqua un instant, avant de comprendre qu’on lui avait lancé quelque chose au-dessus de la tête. Il se secoua et regarda le drap blanc tomber en fronçant les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers une Blue à la mine désolée.

Et il savait que c’était un geste de réconciliation, parce que leurs disputes ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Elle ramassa doucement le linge, et lui tendit timidement.

Adam grogna en souriant, parce qu’il trouvait ce rituel ridicule.

Mais ces traditions étaient ancrées en lui, il se souvint des veillées de la Saint-Marc avec Perséphone, de son bonheur face aux feux de joie en face de la vieille église.

 _La magie est là pour ceux qui veulent bien la voir Adam_.

Il le saisit du bout des doigts, et avec un soupir profond, le plaça à bout de bras devant la lueur des braises. Il se dit que, s’il se prêtait au jeu pendant une minute, cela la contenterait bien, surtout après leur accrochage.

Puis, que pouvait-il risquer ?

Il devait rentrer à Washington dans deux jours pour donner sa réponse, dans tous les cas.

Les jeux étaient presque faits.

Il plissa des yeux, semblant voir une forme se mouvoir. Il écarquilla les yeux, alors que son cœur stoppa net.

 _Ouvre les yeux Adam_.

Parce que, derrière le tissus blanc, il pouvait voir se dessiner le visage bien trop connu, le crâne rasé de près, les sourcils arqués et interrogatifs, le nez romain, la bouche fière, cette bouche dont tout son corps réclamait à nouveau les baisers.

La terreur et la fascination s'emparèrent de lui.

Car Ronan Lynch était bel et bien celui qui lui était destiné.

_Laisse-toi être heureux._

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous Parrish ?

Adam fit un bond en arrière tout en lâchant le voile. Ce dernier tomba à ses pieds, alors que la compréhension rationnelle débarqua. 

Ronan se tenait tout juste devant lui, en chair et en os, expression dubitative sur le visage. La lueur des flammes avait reflété son visage sur le tissu, mais Adam ne put se remettre du choc, parce que les coïncidences n’existaient pas.

Même s’il faisait tout pour nier l’évidence, Ronan était l’homme de sa vie. 

Et même s’il fuyait, cela ne changerait rien.

Le tatoueur ne se préoccupa pas de son état, continuant tout en observant les autres avec un air jugeant :

\- Vous avez vraiment des traditions cheloues dans ce bled .. Tu viens boire un truc ? Calla a repris sa place au stand de liqueur.

Il lui saisit alors la main, naturellement, et l'entraîna sans plus de cérémonie vers les baraquements. 

Adam se laissa faire sans résister, alors que son cœur se calma instantanément pendant que le corps de Ronan guida le sien au travers la foule, ses doigts liés dans ses siens.

 _Tout simplement_.

Il était minuit passé lorsque la porte de l’appartement se referma doucement derrière Adam.

Il était rentré de son côté, profitant de la diversion qu’une Blue et une Calla complètement éméchées avait eu avec Orla, pas très sobre non plus.

Cette dernière n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire du rentre-dedans à Gansey, ce dernier rougissant et mal à l’aise, jusqu’à ce que sa meilleure amie ne sorte ses griffes, afin de défendre ce qu’elle affirmait être ‘à elle’. Calla était intervenue pour les séparer, et avait récolté un coup de poing perdu dans la bataille, la faisant passer instantanément en mode Berserk.

Un attroupement curieux s’était formé autour des furies, et Adam s’était excusé auprès de Maura et de Mr Gray, qui regardait la bagarre d’un œil un peu trop enthousiaste à son goût tout en mangeant une glace. Ils lui avaient fait un signe de la main distrait, alors que le fleuriste s’en allait.

Ronan venait de partir avec Opal plus tôt, pour la ramener aux Barns, décrétant malgré ses jérémiades qu’elle était trop jeune pour rester à la fête jusqu’à tard.

Celle-ci avait eu droit à son lot d'attractions pour la soirée, voulant d'abord absolument aller aux auto-tamponneuses. Adam avait immédiatement grogné, surtout parce qu’il connaissait la conduite de Ronan, mais c’était Opal qui voulait prendre le volant. 

Et si elle n’était pas du même sang que Ronan, la conduite de l’adolescente laissait franchement sous-entendre qu’ils étaient désormais apparentés.

Il avait regardé en souriant Ronan s’accrocher à la portière basse en hurlant, alors que la jeune-fille fonçait dans le tas comme un boulet de canon. Ses éclatements de rire en remarquant ensuite le visage blanc du tatoueur l’avait fait à son tour ricaner doucement.

Il avait été lui-même ensuite au manège avec Opal, montant un cheval de bois élégant, juste à ses côtés. Ronan les avait pris en photo dans le kaléidoscope tournant de couleurs et de miroir, et elle avait fait un tel sourire à Adam .. 

Ils étaient descendus, et elle avait tout de suite déclaré à Ronan qu’elle voulait un cheval. Le tatoueur avait levé les yeux aux ciel, avant qu’Adam n’ajoute qu’il avait toujours rêvé lui-aussi d’avoir un tel animal. 

Ses yeux froids s’étaient alors brusquement agrandis, et il avait alors grommelé un _on verra_ , et lorsqu’il fut retourné, le fleuriste tapa dans la petite main de l’adolescente, la montre qu’il lui avait offerte plus tôt étincelant sous les lampions.

Il ferma les yeux, secouant la tête.

Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, son regard se posa sur la valise prête, à l’entrée. Son cœur se serra, alors qu’il tenta de renfermer ses sentiments, comme si on tentait de bloquer les portes d’une armoire trop remplie.

 _Je dois remettre de l’ordre avant tout_.

Il décida de prendre une douche, afin de perdre le moins de temps possible. Il n’avait embarqué que le strict nécessaire, car il savait que ça serait rapide. 

Il allait _essayer_ que ça soit bref, bien qu’il ignorait complètement ce que ses actions allaient engendrer. Il avait appelé Cheng plus tôt pour avoir plus de détails face à la procédure, mais il se préparait tout de même au pire.

Et, même dans le pire des cas, tout serait réglé le lendemain.

Mais il lui restait tout de même une dernière chose avant de partir, et il n’avait pas eu le courage de le faire ..

Après tout, c’était bien la dernière chose auquel il aurait pu se préparer dans sa vie.

Il eut un sourire désabusé.

Peut-être qu’il faisait une erreur, après tout ? Comment le dire, vu qu’il n’avait toujours pas osé aborder le sujet avec le tatoueur ?

Il se saisit du jeu de tarot, et s’assit à la table du salon. 

C’était sur cette même table qu’il avait choisi de boire, d’être _spontané_ , quelques jours plus tôt. Il se dit en souriant brièvement qu’il avait offert beaucoup de changement dans sa vie à Ronan Lynch.

Il tria les cartes en fermant les yeux. Il était sûr, à 70%, de ce qu’il faisait. C’était loin d’être assez. Il lui fallait une sécurité, une marge de 10%, et à défaut d’avoir le courage de trouver sa réponse directement, il allait la connaître par voie plus psychique.

Il tira trois cartes.

L’Amoureux.

Le Dix de Deniers.

Le Monde.

Sa certitude venait de grimper à 80%.

Il se releva, et décida de laisser l'enveloppe contenant la lettre qu’il avait écrit sur la table. Il avait préparé ça depuis un moment, tout était toujours calculé, jamais rien n’était laissé au hasard .. 

Il espérait juste que tout se passerait comme prévu.

Il ouvrit alors la porte, tout en jetant un dernier regard à l’intérieur de l’appartement. Les murs vert sauge, l’odeur de fleurs, l’aura rassurante lui mirent un peu de baume au cœur. 

\- J’espère que tu seras fière de moi, Murmura-t-il, dans le vide.

Il descendit les marches, le pas lourd, la sensation de peur et d’incertitude lui écrasant la poitrine comme jamais.

Car il allait faire quelque chose de fou, et une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait qu’il était encore temps de faire marche arrière, qu’il n’avait pas fait tout ça pour rien ..

Mais Adam avait pris sa décision.

Et rien, ni personne, ne pourrait l’en dissuader ..

\- Alors tu t’en vas ?

Adam se tendit brusquement, s’arrêtant à trois marches du palier. 

Ronan se tenait dans l’entrée, bloquant le passage. Bloquant toute échappatoire, toute tentative de fuite. Le fleuriste se mordit la lèvre. Il avait été assez stupide de penser pouvoir partir comme ça en douce, sans faire de remous.

Parce que Ronan l'avait suivi, bien-sûr. Peut-être que c’était Blue, qui l’avait mis sur la voie. Adam ne répondit pas, détournant les yeux, l’ignorant.

C'était mal connaître le tatoueur, qui continua, lui coupant le passage. L'énervement montant, crescendo, alors qu’il agitait des bras tout en parlant :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a _exactement_ entre nous Adam ? Parce que, pour que tu partes de la sorte, je pense que ça veut dire que je me suis gouré sur toute la ligne ..

Et la voix de Ronan sonna blessée, et Adam en était le seul coupable, parce que ce qu'il désirait éviter plus que tout était en train de se produire. 

_C'est ma faute._

_Je devrais lui dire la vérité._

Mais il bredouilla juste devoir rentrer à D.C. pour une urgence, tout en évitant son regard. Sa confiance en lui était encore trop faible, et il avait trop peur de la réaction de Ronan. S’il se trompait, cela remettrait tout en question, et ça, il en était hors de question.

 _Je ne peux pas rater ma vie à cause d’une erreur de jugement_.

Par contre, s’il confrontait Ronan de la bonne manière ..

Il ferait monter ses certitudes à 100%.

\- C'est à cause du procès contre ton père ? Tu vas te dégonfler si près du but ?!

Adam cligna des yeux, sursautant face au cri rageur. Ses pupilles n’étaient plus que cyanure et vitriol, ainsi qu’autre chose, une certitude, puissante et belliqueuse.

Ronan jura, parce qu’il lui avait promis de rester avec lui, qu’il lui avait promis de l’aider à résoudre tout ça, et pourquoi Adam n’osait toujours pas compter sur lui après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble ..

Il s’arrêta enfin, et le regarda, attendant sans doute une réaction. Adam était resté silencieux, le regard tourné vers le sol.

\- .. pourquoi ?

Adam avait enfin lâché le mot. Calmement. 

Adam avait besoin de savoir s’il en valait la peine.

Si ça valait la peine pour lui de détruire tout ce qu’il avait construit.

\- Pourquoi tu veux tellement que je reste .. ?

_Ça y est._

Il l’avait enfin dite, cette phrase qui le hantait depuis des jours.

Les larmes s’entendaient dans sa voix, et il détestait ça. Il détestait se sentir mis à nu de la sorte, il détestait ne pas savoir se contrôler. 

Mais cela lui faisait également terriblement du bien.

Et il s'énerva alors comme plutôt avec Blue, son accent d'Henrietta revenant, partant dans les aigus. Pourquoi Ronan s'obstinait avec lui et pas avec un autre, parce qu'il n'était qu'un poids, qu’il n’était que problèmes. 

Était-ce uniquement par pitié, ou bien était-ce pour ce qu’Adam désirait par-dessus tout espérer .. ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?_

\- Dis le moi .. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir ..

Sa voix se brisa, sur la fin.

Il en avait assez. Assez d'être indécis, assez de n'être pas assez sûr de lui. 

Assez de penser qu'il n'était pas assez bien, assez solide pour vivre quelque chose de concret. Assez de penser que l'amour n'était qu'une chimère, de la poudre aux yeux.

Qu'il était inconnaissable, que personne ne pourrait le comprendre.

Que personne ne pourrait l'accepter pour ce qu'il était ..

\- Je vais te le dire, pourquoi ..

Adam cligna des yeux. Ronan s’était rapproché de lui, et il lui prit les mains, les serrant fort dans les siennes. Son ton était étrangement plus calme, presque serein.

Adam s'accrocha, parce qu'il espérait que ce qu'il allait lui annoncer allait définitivement lui faire comprendre ce qu'il cherchait depuis des mois, des années même .. 

_Qu’est-ce que tu souhaites, Adam ?_

\- Je veux que tu restes pour moi Adam .. Parce que je t’aime.

Un coup de tonnerre.

Un coup de feu.

Ça fit le même effet à Adam.

Violent, impétueux, comme Ronan Lynch.

Adam avait érigé des remparts autour de son cœur. Se protégeant de ses sentiments, se protégeant des autres personnes. L'isolant, un peu plus au fils des années, créant une brûlure trop forte pour être supportable, un gouffre dans son cœur qui criait à être rempli.

Et cette blessure à vif, Adam comprit qu'elle se soignait uniquement lorsque Ronan était à ses côtés. 

Ses incertitudes s'effondrèrent alors comme un jeu de cartes, lorsque sa bouche fondit violemment sur celle du tatoueur.

 _Je le sais à présent_.

La raison d’Adam vacilla, en même temps que son corps tout contre celui de Ronan, que sa peau contre la sienne. Chaque terminaison nerveuse de son être s’enflamma, il avait envie de lui, il avait _besoin_ de lui si fort qu’il aurait pu probablement en mourir.

Adam avait besoin que Ronan comble ce vide en lui, parce qu'il était probablement le seul être humain à pouvoir le guérir de tous ses maux, parce que Ronan était probablement le seul qui l'accepte avec toutes ses blessures.

Il avait regretté leurs baisers à cause du manque qu’ils allaient lui infliger.

Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas en supporter davantage.

Mais il laissa ses propres pas les guider vers l’escalier, titubants dans l’appartement, puis vers la porte de la chambre. Il laissa ses propres mains lui ôter son haut, caressant fébrilement le torse tatoué. Il laissa sa bouche dévier dans son cou pour étouffer ses gémissements lorsque Ronan passa une poigne sûre entre leurs deux corps. Il s'accrocha à lui, presque désespérément.

Il se laissa submerger, comme dans un rêve, parce qu’il avait décidé de lâcher prise.

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, Adam choisit de perdre le contrôle, de confier les rênes à Ronan Lynch. Il avait décidé de laisser à jamais tomber sa peur irrationnelle.

Il avait finalement décidé de faire confiance.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter.

Lorsque Adam referma doucement la porte de la chambre derrière-lui, Ronan était toujours endormi. Il avait hésité à le réveiller, à lui parler de ses intentions, sur la véritable raison de son départ.

Parce qu'il devait impérativement rentrer à D.C.

Mais les paroles du tatoueur l'avait rassuré, ainsi que ses actes.

Il savait que Ronan soutiendrait sa décision.

Il se rhabilla, hésitant à reprendre une douche avant de renoncer. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible, après tout. Il prit son manteau sur le palier, jetant un coup d’œil à la lettre sur la table. Il espérait que Ronan la lirait.

Il prit sa valise et descendit, ouvrant la portière de la Hondayota une fois à l'extérieur. Il mit le contact, avant de se saisir de son téléphone. Le répondeur l'accueillit, et il y laissa un message vocal :

\- Elena, c'est moi. J’ai bien réfléchi à ta proposition .. 

Il inspira fortement.

\- Je décline le poste. Et je vais démissionner. J'ai déjà pris contact avec Cheng, concernant la rupture de la clause de confidentialité. J'espère que ça suffira, je serais là pour 7h comme convenu.

Il raccrocha, le cœur battant encore très fort. Les larmes de soulagement coulaient sur ses joues. Il crut entendre la voix de Perséphone, douce, dans son tympan sourd. Le rassurant.

Adam avait fait son choix.

Adam avait choisi le calme d'Henrietta.

Adam avait finalement choisi Ronan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu tellement de mal à écrire ce chapitre .. Je voulais tellement garder le suspense jusqu'à la fin sur le choix d'Adam (heureusement pour moi, il est tellement peu sûr de lui et d'être aimé que je pense que ça va passer crème) ! 
> 
> Je compte encore titiller Ronan sur le dernier chapitre, cependant .. ;)
> 
> Et c'est bientôt terminé ! J'espère que le final sera à la hauteur de vos attentes (je vais déjà essayer qu'elle soit à la hauteur des miennes haha \o/) <3


	10. Le Monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboutissement, finalité.  
> Harmonie.
> 
> **TW : Soft sexy times dans la deuxième partie ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say be with the one that you love  
> Be with the one that you love  
> I can't make you stop  
> Can't make you stop  
> Can't make you stop when you're already gone
> 
> [Phantogram - Answer ](https://youtu.be/XW6xYJUcsDg)

Ronan Lynch n'était pas quelqu'un de patient.

Il était beaucoup de choses, fonceur, irréfléchi, bourru, et ardent. Toujours sur le qui-vive, toujours à l'affût, parce que c’était comme ça qu’il avait survécu depuis la mort de son père. 

Toujours prêt à démarrer au quart de tour, toujours à faire passer sa propre personne en priorité. Parce qu’il ne lui restait plus que lui-même à protéger. Sa mère et ses frères s’étant éloignés; Aurora psychologiquement, Declan et Matthew, physiquement.

Puis ça avait changé en vieillissant. Il s’était trouvé des amis à Henrietta, qui comptaient à présent bien plus que tout. D'abord Calla, il avait retrouvé son ami d'enfance Gansey après, ensuite Noah, puis Opal.

Et enfin, Adam.

Ce dernier avait mis tous ses défauts à rude épreuve. Adam était quelqu’un de tellement complexe, que le tatoueur savait qu’il ne pouvait se permettre de faire un faux pas, leur relation naissante trop fragilisée par les monstres qui déambulaient toujours dans la tête du fleuriste.

C’était comme apprivoiser un cerf, ça lui rappelait celui qui, gamin, venait rôder à la lisière des Barns. Ronan avait passé des mois avant d’arriver à l’approcher. Devant rester calme, attentif, et précautionneux. 

Il avait donc choisi d'être imperturbable, à l’écoute, pour Adam Parrish. Il avait décidé de mettre ses propres peurs de côté, parce qu’Adam avait suffisamment à faire avec les siennes. Et que Dieu en témoigne, s’il y avait bien une chose que Ronan était incapable de faire, c'était de se temporiser.

Mais il avait décidé de le faire, pour lui.

Il savait que le fleuriste déciderait de partir tôt ou tard, s’il ne le poussait pas dans ses derniers retranchements. Il savait qu’Adam ne faisait pas confiance, parce qu’il avait un passé, que malgré tout l’amour que Perséphone lui avait administré sur la fin, qu’il était et resterait une créature dotée de méfiance envers autrui, alerte, et farouche.

Il le savait, et il avait malgré tout tenté le coup.

Il était arrivé à temps, avant qu’il ne parte. Il avait été reconduire Opal, avant de recevoir un texto de Blue, lui disant littéralement “de se bouger les couilles et de dire à Adam qu’il l’aimait, avant qu’il ne quitte Henrietta”.

Et la colère qu’il retenait depuis tout ce temps avait éclaté, lorsqu’il l’avait vu dans l’escalier avec ses valises. Il avait craqué, avant de comprendre que c’était les derniers actes que le fleuriste attendait de lui.

Parce que, si les agissements de Ronan pouvaient être clairs pour quelqu’un d’autre, ça ne l’était pas totalement pour Adam Parrish.

Mais ça avait marché.

Et Adam l’avait embrassé, il avait lâché ses bagages, et ils étaient montés, se noyant dans leur désir contenu depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ronan avait marqué chaque parcelle du corps d’Adam, comme dans un rituel, comme pour sceller à jamais ces trois mots qu’il lui répétait en boucle. Comme pour les graver en lui, pour que le fleuriste n’oublie pas ce pourquoi il faisait ça. Pour qu’il comprenne que tout l’amour de Ronan Lynch était physique, impatient, d’une brutalité teintée de tendresse. 

Et, une fois leurs deux corps éreintés et repus, Adam s’était finalement endormi dans ses bras, et Ronan avait enfin cru que tout était arrangé.

Mais le lendemain matin, il put constater qu’il avait misérablement échoué.

Il s’était réveillé seul, dans un calme presque mortel. Pas de bruit d’eau dans la salle de bain, pas d’odeur de café dans la cuisine.

Mauvais pressentiment, il s’était levé, s’habillant rapidement. Il avait quitté la chambre, appelant l’autre, angoisse dans la voix qu’il ne tenta même pas de cacher. Mais Adam n’était ni dans la douche, ni dans la pièce à vivre. 

Il ne traîna pas d’avantage, descendant dans l’atelier.

C’est là qu’il vit que les valises avaient disparu, ainsi que la petite Hondayota.

Le cœur de Ronan avait éclaté comme une assiette de porcelaine que l'on aurait jetée contre un mur.

Et, parce que Ronan était quelqu’un de sanguin, que sa douleur était bien trop forte pour qu’il reste planté là, il ne prit pas la peine de lui téléphoner, ou même de regarder si le jeune homme lui aurait laissé un quelconque mot.

C’est sans doute pour ça qu’il sauta directement dans sa BMW et démarra à en faire pleurer ses pneus, ignorant totalement la présence de la lettre d’Adam bien en évidence sur la table de bois de la cuisine.

Parce que, de tous ses défauts, son impatience était la plus forte.

Il pleuvait sur les Barns, tout comme sur l’âme de Ronan.

Gansey lui téléphonait tous les jours, sûrement afin de vérifier qu’il était toujours en vie. Il lui demanda une énième fois s’il avait des pensées noires, que s’il envisageait même ne fuse qu’un instant de se jeter par la fenêtre de l'étage, qu’il fallait qu’il lui sonne directement.

Mais, si Ronan se sentait mort intérieurement, sa façade extérieur tenait, disons, plutôt bien.

Et ça ne tenait qu’à la présence d’Opal, sincèrement. Même si le cœur du tatoueur était brisé, il en recollerait les fragments pour l’adolescente, qui était à présent la seule chose qui lui restait. La seule chose dont il devait prendre soin.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour mourir d’amour, tu sais, Blagua-t-il, ironie pas vraiment présente dans sa voix.

Un silence l'accueillit à l’autre bout de la ligne, avant que Gansey ne reprenne :

_« .. je dis juste ça comme ça. Mais sincèrement, le fait qu’il soit parti comme ça, tu sais tout comme moi que ça ne colle pas. »_

Ronan regarda à travers la fenêtre sans répondre. 

_Bien-sûr que je le sais._

Il lui avait fallu rouler environ 500 miles non-stop, trois bouteilles de whisky et un paquet de cigarette, avant de se faire arrêter ivre mort sur une plage de Géorgie et de finir la nuit en cellule de dégrisement pour se rendre compte que c’était stupide.

Gansey était venu le chercher au petit matin, usant de son célèbre charisme et d’un gros pot de vin pour faire sortir Ronan sans heurt, avant de piquer la crise la plus catastrophique sur lui, jusqu’à temps que le tatoueur ne lui avoue qu’Adam était parti.

Et ça ne collait pas.

Parce que rien de tout ça n’était logique, pas après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu, pas après les actes de confiance qu’il avait récolté, pas après _cette_ nuit, leur nuit ..

C’est vrai qu’Adam devait repartir aussi, il le lui en avait parlé brièvement, pour régler quelque chose. Il ne lui avait pas dit quoi, mais Ronan savait reconnaître un mensonge de la vérité.

Il avait donc décidé d'attendre, même si, plus les jours passaient, plus cela en devenait difficilement supportable. Ronan n’était pas fait pour attendre d’avoir des réponses, préférant lui-même aller à la source.

Mais il savait qu'ici, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

_« Tu dois croire en lui, croire en vous, Ronan. »_

Il remercia Gansey, avant de raccrocher, décidant de se lever pour rechercher une autre bière dans le frigo.

Les Barns étaient toujours aussi silencieuses, alternant entre le bruit du vent entre les feuilles des arbres et le tic-tac monotone de la pendule de l'entrée. Une averse drue tombait depuis quelques jours, comme si le temps se calquait sur l’humeur de Ronan.

Il prit une bouteille, la décapsula, avant de vider la moitié presque d’une traite. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le divan, caressa distraitement la tête de Chainsaw perchée sur le dossier, avant de s'affaler lourdement. Le cadavre rejoindrait bientôt les autres, prenant racines sur la table basse.

Il soupira, la douleur dans son cœur le poignardant par vagues soudaines.

\- Arrête de boire Kerah. J’ai pas envie que tu finisses comme ma tante.

Il leva les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, Opal, le cheveux courts et l'allure garçonne, le regardait d’un air irrité. Ronan ne put s’empêcher de sourire, l'attrapant par le creux du genoux. Cette dernière jappa, avant de tomber à plat ventre sur lui. Elle rit, avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Tu es toujours triste à cause d’Adam .. ?

Ronan détourna les yeux. Il lui avait expliqué, à demi-mots, parce qu’elle avait demandé après lui. 

Ça aussi, ce n’était pas cohérent. Adam tenait à elle aussi fort que lui-même, il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il soit parti sans lui donner une raison. Surtout au vu de leurs antécédents respectifs, où la confiance et le respect étaient primordiaux.

Quelqu’un sonna à l’extérieur, puis la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit, et il entendit la voix de Blue lui demander si elle pouvait entrer. Elle venait chercher Opal pour qu’elle dorme avec elle chez Maura, elles allaient faire une soirée pyjama ou un truc du genre. Ronan était soulagé, parce que ça lui changerait les idées, puis elle s’entendait très bien avec les filles du 300 Fox Way.

\- Lynch, on dirait une parodie de Bridget Jones, Maugréa-t-elle. 

Ronan lui fit un doigt d’honneur, alors qu’Opal se jeta sur elle en piaillant de joie. Blue lui expliqua gentiment que les mecs étaient tous des chochottes, et Ronan leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se bouger pour embrasser l’adolescente, lui demandant si elle n’avait rien oublié.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller sans moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, attentive.

Ronan sentit sa poitrine se gorger brièvement d’amour, lui répondit doucement qu’il avait bien survécu 28 ans sans elle, avant de la serrer, fort, dans ses bras.

Il les regarda partir, avant de retourner dans le canapé, qu’il n’avait pas quitté depuis des jours. Mr Gray s’occupait des vaches dehors, il n’était donc pas vraiment seul, puis Gansey était près à accourir au moindre mot, alors ..

Il se dit qu’il allait dormir, ou du moins essayer.

Ce n’était pas comme si il avait autre chose à faire après tout.

Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrant aussitôt, parce que l’image d’Adam hantait ses paupières fermées, et il grogna, parce que ça tournait en boucle dans son esprit, son sourire, ses larmes, l’expression qu’il avait lorsqu’il le regardait, et _Adam_ , _Adam, Adam_ ..

On sonna à nouveau la porte.

Ronan abandonna alors, se relevant en maugréant. Sûrement que l’adolescente avait oublié quelque chose, comme d’habitude. Opal était du genre tête en l’air.

Il se dirigea d’un pas lourd vers la porte, ouvrant sans regarder, cherchant des yeux un quelconque sac à l’entrée :

\- Opal, sérieusement ..

\- Hey.

Tout son corps se pétrifia instantanément.

Parce que ce n’était ni la voix d’Opal, ni même celle de Blue. 

Il lui fallut un instant pour trouver le courage de tourner la tête vers son visiteur, parce qu’il se demanda un instant s’il ne devenait pas fou, s’il ne prenait pas ses rêves pour des réalités.

Mais lorsqu’il le fit enfin, c’était bien un Adam Parrish trempé, l’air fatigué mais souriant, qui se tenait juste devant lui. Il était vêtu très officiellement, chemise et cravate verte foncée, sur un pantalon habillé. Il portait par dessus sa veste en tweed, et faisait très businessman, malgré ses cheveux collés par la pluie.

Il avait l’air réel.

Le bouton de rose qu’il tenait dans sa main droite le semblait aussi.

Ronan fronça les sourcils, lâchant la première chose lui venant à l’esprit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Et il le regretta immédiatement, parce que sa voix était sèche. Parce que, s’il était réellement blessé, il était tout de même trop heureux de revoir Adam. C'était ce qu'il avait souhaité le plus ces derniers jours, espoir pathétique de se dire que non, il y avait une raison valable à son départ, et qu'il reviendrait lui dire pourquoi.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, Ronan bloquant l’espace de la porte avec son grand corps. Adam se tenait juste devant lui, bras à présent ballant. Le fleuriste avait lui aussi froncé les sourcils face à sa réaction, l'air .. Perdu ?

Ce dernier lui expliqua alors qu’il venait tout juste de rentrer de D.C., que ça avait pris bien plus de temps que prévu, car sa direction ne voulait rien lâcher. Au plus il parlait, au plus Ronan se sentait déconcerté. Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme si de rien n'était ?

Il n’y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

Et le fleuriste finit, lui disant qu’il s’était directement rendu aux Barns, afin de le retrouver. Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas attendre encore plus. 

Ronan sentit ses épaules se tendre. Peut-être qu’Adam venait exprès pour lui dire qu’il avait bien réfléchi, et qu’il ne désirait pas de cette vie là, avec lui ..

_Il va juste te dire qu’il ne veut pas de toi._

Et ses dents se serrèrent, il lui dit qu’il n’avait pas besoin de lui dire en face, qu’il avait très bien compris le lendemain où il s’était retrouvé seul. Qu’il avait sûrement mieux à faire que de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Mais la tête d’Adam l’arrêta, parce que ses yeux bleus océan étaient grand ouverts d'incompréhension, et sa bouche s’ouvrir finalement, sur un douteux :

\- .. tu n'as pas lu ma lettre ?

_La lettre ?_

_Quelle lettre ?_

Et face à son air perplexe, il vit le fleuriste changer de couleur. Adam commença alors à se parler à lui-même, vite et bas, comme parfois quand il paniquait. Il dit que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé, et qu'il aurait vraiment dû le réveiller, qu'il était complètement stupide et qu'il était désolé parce que Ronan devait le prendre pour un parfait connard.

Le tatoueur lâcha alors ironiquement qu'il comprenait juste mieux ce que les coups d'un soir de son frère Declan pouvaient ressentir lorsqu'elles se découvraient seules au petit matin, à défaut de trouver autre chose à dire et de détendre un peu l’atmosphère.

Ce qui fit, _bien-sûr_ , tout l’effet inverse.

Adam eut alors l'air très bousculé et même .. _Anéanti_ ? Ronan voulu continuer, faisait un geste pour lui prendre le bras, pour lui dire de se calmer. Lui dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il était là maintenant, et qu'il allait juste écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire mais le fleuriste l'interrompit brusquement :

\- J'ai quitté mon travail. Je viens d'aller signer la rupture de mon contrat à D.C.

Ronan écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, arrêtant net son geste.

Adam, démissionner de son poste ?

Ce pourquoi il avait consacré toute sa vie ?

_Pourquoi ?!_

Il se pinça discrètement, à s'en faire saigner, parce qu'il devait définitivement rêver. Le fleuriste n’était qu’une illusion, tout comme cette conversation sans queue ni tête, et il allait sûrement finir au centre psychiatrique, dans une chambre à côté de sa mère.

Mais Adam continua tout en le regardant, tout en triturant timidement son bouton de rose. Il lui dit qu’il pensait être rentré dès le lendemain pour la Saint-Marc, mais les procédures avaient été très compliquées, la boîte refusait son retrait. Il avait dû menacer, et l'avait finalement emporté, avec une belle prime de départ.

\- J’ai fait ça, car j'ai décidé de rester à Henrietta, Ronan. J’ai décidé de rester près de Perséphone, près d’Opal .. Près de toi.

Ronan sentit sa bouche se décrocher. Ça lui fit penser à son délire sur le fait qu’Adam sortait avec Blue, alors qu’en fait ..

Il déglutit faiblement, le cœur se tordant violemment, parce que ..

_J’aurais encore tout compris de travers .. ?_

Et Adam semblait si désarmé devant lui, c’était bien l’Adam qui avait choisit d’ôter son armure, et la sincérité dans son regard était bien là, et Ronan sut qu’il ne mentait pas, que c’était bien réel, lorsqu’il acheva :

\- Et je sais que ça va pas être facile, que je ne suis pas facile, que je ne sais pas toujours ce que je veux .. Mais la seule chose que je sais à présent c’est que j’ai _besoin de toi_ Ronan. J’ai .. J’ai juste besoin de t’avoir près de moi .. Parce que _je t’aime_ , moi aussi ..

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

Ronan l’attira brutalement contre lui et il l’embrassa. Il l’embrassa comme s’il avait peur qu’il disparaisse à nouveau, qu’il avait peur de se réveiller et de se retrouver à nouveau seul dans des draps froids.

Mais Adam était bien là, sous le porche, dans ses bras, dans la froideur humide des journées printanières qui se réchauffaient à peine.

Il en aurait pleuré.

Il rit contre ses lèvres, il rit de sa chance, de sa stupidité. Il rit du destin, il rit parce qu’il sentait effectivement les larmes couler sur ses joues, et parce qu’Adam riait lui aussi, et ils tanguèrent ensemble dans le vestibule, valsant tout en se cognant contre les meubles, les murs, et tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver dans leur chemin.

La tristesse de Ronan s’était évaporée comme de l'eau sur le feu, laissant place à un sentiment affamé, et les mains du fleuriste s’étaient déjà glissées en dessous de son haut, alors qu’ils titubèrent jusqu’au divan, où leurs deux corps s’affalèrent dans un bruit sourd. Il entendit Chainsaw faire un bruit irrité, et s'envoler plus loin.

Adam lui demanda entre deux baisers si Opal était là. Ronan lui répondit que non, ayant déjà entrepris d’ouvrir sa ceinture. Il lui abaissa son pantalon sans davantage de cérémonie, alors que le fleuriste en dessous de lui jappa sous la surprise de son attaque.

Le tatoueur s’arrêta un instant, dévisageant le jeune homme en dessous de lui. Il avait la même expression qu’à l’appartement, lorsqu’il l’avait embrassé quand il avait trop bu. 

Sauf qu’ici Adam était pleinement conscient, et l’air hagard sur son visage était des plus exaltant. Il le regarda passer la langue sur ses lèvres, regard fiévreux et joues rouges qui étaient à deux doigts de lui faire définitivement perdre pied.

Le fleuriste dit d’une petite voix que ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée de faire ça dans le salon. Que, même si Opal n’était pas là, ils pouvaient tomber sur Mr Gray, ou bien quelqu’un d’autre. Ronan ne put empêcher le rictus narquois de naître sur son visage lorsqu’il répliqua calmement :

\- Vois ça comme ta punition.

Adam émit un cri étouffé lorsqu’il lui mordilla le cou gentiment, sa main droite entreprenant d’ouvrir un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il sentait sa jugulaire pulser sous sa langue, alors que les mains du fleuriste s’agrippaient à son propre t-shirt.

\- Sérieusement .. Lui murmura-t-il contre sa bonne oreille. Tu pensais pouvoir t’en sortir si facilement ?

Sa bouche continua son chemin, embrassant l’une de ses clavicules saillantes, dénouant la cravate dans la foulée, mais ne la retira pas. La peau du fleuriste était brûlante sous ses lèvres, s’incendiant un peu plus sous chaque frôlement du bout de ses doigts. Il continua sur son sternum, son souffle résonnant sur sa peau tendue comme sur celle d’un tambour.

\- J’ai vraiment cru que t’étais parti .. Continua-t-il, tout en descendant sur la ligne tracée des abdominaux. J’ai vraiment cru que j’allais jamais te revoir, Adam .. 

Il arriva enfin à la lisière de son boxer, palpant doucement, dans une lenteur torturante. Ronan voulait prendre son temps, parce qu’il avait encore besoin de se prouver qu’il ne rêvait pas. Il avait surtout _besoin_ d'Adam, dans une vive urgence qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de réfréner.

Mais sa peau était chaude et concrète sous sa langue, rassurant ses sens. Goût musqué, l’odeur de la pluie sur lui, ses grognements évocateurs. La poigne de Ronan qui lui maintenait les hanches, pendant qu’il le regardait se laisser submerger, tout ça grâce à lui.

Parce qu’Adam était bien là, avec lui, le laissant faire, lui laissant prendre le contrôle, une fois de plus. Parce qu’Adam l’avait choisi, lui entre tout autre, et Ronan se sentit galvanisé, comme si plus rien ne le retenait, comme s’il pouvait mourir là, sans aucuns regrets.

Une euphorie qui ravageait tous ses mauvais sentiments passés, comme un tsunami. Il avait été tellement triste plus tôt, et c’était tellement contradictoire avec ce qu’il éprouvait à présent. Il avait senti son cœur se déchirer, pensant que le jeune homme l’avait finalement quitté. Pensant que tout ce qu’il avait fait n’avait servi à rien.

Il avait éprouvé tellement d’impuissance.

Une main lui caressa la nuque, et il s’arrêta un instant, relevant la tête. Adam le regardait, douceur infinie perçant la brume dans son regard. Il lui dit, entre deux respirations, qu'il était sincèrement désolé. Qu'il ne voulait pas que ça prenne ce chemin-là. Que tout ça était idiot, et qu'il avait failli le perdre sur un quiproquos grotesque.

Et Ronan eut un bref sourire, parce qu’il le savait. Le simple fait qu’Adam soit là lui prouvait tout. Le fleuriste passa ensuite la main sur sa joue, caressant le début de barbe qui avait poussé sur sa mâchoire. Ronan lui prit, embrassant ses doigts. Il y respira l’odeur du Manibus, la crème qu’il lui avait offert.

\- Je vais me rattraper .. Continua Adam. Promis. En attendant ..

Il lui adressa un regard complice, lourd de sous-entendus :

\- Tu as le droit de me faire _tout_ ce que tu veux ..

Ronan déglutit faiblement. Il était déjà prêt à exploser, alors si en plus Adam l'enclenchait de la sorte .. Fébrile, il se redressa à sa hauteur, l'embrassant doucement. Tendresse presque surréelle, beaucoup d'amour dans leurs gestes.

\- Je t'aime, Murmura Ronan contre ses lèvres.

Adam lui sourit, répétant ses propres mots. Et Ronan se sentit rempli, comblé. Il rit contre son cou, heureux, avant de sentir la main d’Adam glisser en dessous de son pantalon, et il frémit lorsqu’il sentit sa main froide contre sa peau.

Ce dernier le regarda innocemment, alors que Ronan grogna qu’il semblait contre le fait de faire ça dans le salon. Adam répliqua sans honte qu’il venait littéralement de lui dire qu’il pouvait disposer de lui comme il le désirait, et que c’était lui qui avait commencé, et qu’il avait intérêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

Ronan gronda, enivré sous l'attrait de l'ordre, pendant qu’Adam continua son geste, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille et griffant joyeusement son dos. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, chauds et impatients, avant que Ronan ne le soulève aisément, l’embarquant avec lui à l’étage, s'abandonnant finalement à son impulsion.

Son lit d'enfance n'était pas vraiment mieux que le divan, mais au moins dans sa chambre, Ronan avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il voulait que tout soit bien fait, parce que l’impétuosité d’Adam lui donnait envie d'aller encore plus lentement, et parce qu'il essayait presque désespérément de faire durer le moment.

Il lui fit croire un moment qu'il voulait se lever pour allumer des bougies et mettre un fond de musique, pour _l'ambiance et le romantisme_ , et éclata de rire lorsqu'Adam jura tout en le bloquant littéralement avec la force de tout ses muscles, véhémence terrible et exaltante.

Et Adam était merveilleusement beau, la moindre de ses expressions l’électrifiant, et c’était comme dans un rêve, réalité trop incroyable pour être vraie, mais au moment où Ronan fut finalement en lui, tous ses doutes disparurent définitivement.

Tout devint blanc, coton et sensations.

Ronan perdit toute notion du temps, le bruit de l’averse tombant sur le toit en écho à leurs plaintes, l'odeur et le touché d'Adam, la façon dont leurs corps s'imbriquaient ensemble, collant le moindre millimètre de peau contre la sienne, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était bien là, et qu'il ne partirait jamais plus.

 _Il n'était jamais vraiment parti_ , se dit-il, lorsqu’il s’endormit finalement, Adam serein et détendu sur son torse.

Dehors, la pluie s'était finalement arrêtée.

\- Opal Aurora Perséphone, _doucement_.

C'était l'été, et Ronan se maudit, car il faisait bien trop chaud pour _ça_.

Butternut sembla du même avis que lui, le fixant de son regard blasé, le même qu'il avait depuis qu'il l'avait acheté.

Le cheval renâcla, alors que l'adolescente gesticulait autour de lui, dans la piste, cherchant à le faire bouger tant bien que mal. La bête demeurait insensible depuis des semaines face à ses demandes, et Ronan irrité allait s'en mêler avant qu'une voix chaude retentisse à sa gauche :

\- Attends, laisse-moi faire ..

Adam était apparu comme par magie, comme d'habitude lorsque Ronan décidait de rendre les armes face aux caprices de la jeune fille. Il marcha jusqu'à eux, prit la longe, et en un claquement de langue, Butternut trottait calmement en rond autour de lui. Opal eut un petit soupir frustré :

\- Pourquoi il le fait avec toi et pas avec moi .. ?

Ronan regarda son compagnon expliquer à leur fille adoptive avec des gestes nets et précis, dans une patience d’ange, comment se comporter avec l’animal. Adam et Opal semblait complètement insensibles au 32 degrés en plein soleil de midi, alors que Ronan lui, ne désirait qu’une chose, retourner travailler dans la fraîcheur des murs de pierre de la maison.

Le jeune homme avait emménagé avec eux, louant l’appartement de Perséphone à Noah. Monmouth avait été effectivement revendue par Gansey, ce dernier partant en Amérique du Sud avec Blue pour y explorer d’autres sites, possiblement reliés à son cher Glendower. 

Adam avait aussi repris définitivement la boutique de Perséphone. La somme mirobolante de son indemnité de départ le faisait travailler en temps que fleuriste par pur plaisir, et lui avait donné l'occasion de démarrer un autre projet en parallèle.

\- J’ai écris plus de 5000 mots aujourd’hui, se réjouit-il, revenant s’appuyer contre la barrière près de lui.

Il observèrent Opal faire trotter le cheval quelques tours dans les deux sens, avant de l’arrêter, le flattant à l’encolure. Ronan passa ses bras autour de lui, l’embrassant tendrement dans le cou. Il sentit Adam frémir agréablement.

\- J’ai une surprise pour toi, Lui annonça-t-il.

Ils laissèrent Opal conduire Butternut au pré pour le récompenser de son travail, Ronan entraînant le fleuriste vers la maison. 

Ronan en avait profité pour faire de nombreux travaux, réaménageant complètement l'étage. Il avait transformé sa propre chambre pour Opal dans des tons pastels, une chambre d’ami simple mais propre dans l’ancienne chambre de Declan, et dans celle de Matthew, un bureau spacieux pour Adam. 

Ce dernier écrivait son propre livre, sur les violences familiales. Le procès contre son père n’avait pas été fructueux, mais il n’en avait pas semblé si anéanti que ça. Au contraire, il avait annoncé son idée à Ronan dès leur sortie du tribunal sur un ton clair, et ce dernier avait ressenti une immense fierté, parce qu’Adam semblait plus fort de jour en jour.

Il le fit monter, posant sa main sur ses yeux, le guidant vers leur nouvelle chambre, anciennement celle de ses parents. Il avait repeint les murs, et changé le mobilier. Ronan avait réalisé beaucoup de leurs meubles lui-même, sous l'air stupéfait et admiratif d'Adam, qui l’avait aidé, comme il le pouvait.

Opal aussi, avait mis la main à la pâte, transformant tout les trois l’ancienne maison de son enfance en leur chez eux définitif, où son propre passé se mêlait harmonieusement avec leur présent. Ils avaient reçu les papiers modifiés des affaires familiales, à la propre demande de l'adolescente, où elle prenait les deux noms de Parrish-Lynch.

Après tout, Adam et Ronan comptaient se marier lors de la prochaine Saint-Marc.

Il l’arrêta finalement devant le mur en face du lit, alors qu’Adam blagua sur le fait que, connaissant Ronan, sa surprise devait probablement être de nature sexuelle.

Ronan ne répondit rien, son sourire s’élargissant. Il ôta finalement sa main, lui disant qu’il pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

Le regard d’Adam s’agrandit lorsqu’il vit le mur, enfin ce qu’il y _avait_ sur le mur, alors que son sourire narquois laissa place à une expression inqualifiable. Il resta longtemps silencieux, avant de lâcher un faible :

\- Jésus, _Ronan_ ..

Le jeune homme était à présent rouge comme une tomate, et Ronan s'inquiéta un instant, se disant que son idée n'était peut-être pas si bonne que ça finalement. Il lui dit que si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il lui suffisait juste de le recouvrir avec deux couches de peinture, mais Adam l’interrompit, et son ton était à présent fébrile :

\- _Non_ ! C’est super bien fait c’est pas ça, c’est juste que .. c’est juste un peu gênant.

Ronan l'observa caresser l'intérieur de son poignet droit d’un air embarrassé, celui sur lequel Ronan l'avait tatoué il y a un mois, à la place de la classique bague de fiançailles. C'était devenu un tic, et il sourit, son cœur se gorgeant une nouvelle fois d'amour. 

Il le prit dans ses bras, et Adam cacha immédiatement sa tête dans son cou. Ronan regarda ce qu’il avait peint, ou plutôt, écrit, reproduit exactement à l’identique sur le mur. Fresque gigantesque sur le blanc de craie.

\- Chaque matin, quand je me réveillerais .. Je lirais ces mots.

_Tes mots._

Ceux qu’il lui avait adressés dans cette fameuse lettre. Ronan, curieux, lui avait demandé de la lui montrer, après leurs retrouvailles. Adam lui avait donc donnée, et effectivement ça l’avait gêné de le faire. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi puisqu’il lui avait déjà déclaré ses sentiments mais bon, on parlait d’Adam Parrish, après tout ..

\- Les jours un peu plus durs, ceux où j’ai pas envie de bouger, je les lirais et me rappellerai que tu m’as choisi, moi. Chaque soir, lorsque je me coucherai, même si j’ai passé une journée de merde, je me rappellerai que l’homme que j’aime est près de moi .. 

Et il comprit ensuite qu’Adam pleurait, parce que sa nuque était soudainement mouillée, et il le serra, plus fort encore, alors que le fleuriste lui murmura qu’il l’aimait, que c’était parfait, et qu’il avait fait un vrai travail de dingue.

Ronan l'embrassa, essuyant tendrement ses larmes du bout des pouces. Il répondit sarcastiquement qu’Adam avait vraiment une sale écriture et que ça lui avait pris un temps de dingue, effectivement, et pourquoi ça faisait deux semaines qu’ils dormaient dans la chambre d’ami à son avis ? 

Ce dernier lui mordit la lèvre en riant, et Ronan grogna, parce que le nouveau lit était juste derrière eux, ne demandant qu’à être testé, et qu’Adam était souple et pliable tout contre lui ..

Adam du lire dans ses pensées, car il le poussa sur ce dernier, s'asseyant habillement sur lui. Ronan prit alors le poignet du fleuriste, lisant le simple mot tatoué sur sa peau :

\- Tamquam .. Murmura-t-il en embrassant l’encre.

Adam fit de même, caressant le sien, sur son poignet gauche :

\- Alter Item, Lui répondit-il doucement. 

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, tombant doucement en arrière sur le matelas.

Ronan se sentait immense, plein d'un quelque chose de neuf, de ces nombreuses journées de bonheur qui allaient durer encore longtemps. Le rire d’Opal résonnait par la fenêtre ouverte, probablement parce qu’elle courait après le pauvre Butternut dans la prairie.

Il pensa à tout ce qu'Henrietta lui avait apporté, _leur_ avait apporté, sur ces quelques mois passés. Une maison, une famille. Des liens solides, une confiance, car tout les trois s'étaient déconnectés des autres suite à leur passé respectif. Ils apprenaient désormais à revivre, normalement, sainement.

Car ils avaient devant eux tout le temps pour aller de l’avant, à présent ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. et ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup de vaches !
> 
> Omg, ce dernier chapitre était extrêmement self-indulgent et sloppy, et je n'ai aucun regret \o/  
> J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait monter mon indice glycémique avec tout ce fluff, mais bon. Ça m'a fait du bien de finir sur une note détendue, personnellement !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est enfin fini ..
> 
> Un tout grand merci pour avoir lu jusqu'au bout !!   
> Special thank pour ceux qui ont commenté et donné des kudos, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu la motivation de garder un rythme de publication aussi rapide ! <3
> 
> Il y aura peut-être une séquelle, j'aimerai faire un one-shot sur Calla/Perséphone, Gansey/Blue, et peut-être même Matthew/Opal ?? Enfin nous verrons ça en 2021, ici je pense faire une petite pause, afin de me concentrer sur mon histoire originale ..  
> En tout cas, j'ai encore plein d'idées pour ce fandom, dont un autre AU, donc on se reverra surement d'ici peu !
> 
> En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et que tout se passe bien pour vous ..  
> Restez prudents et surtout en bonne santé <3 
> 
> ~Horune


End file.
